My Voltron Kinktober 2017 Entries
by charlotteXOyates
Summary: My entries for Kinktober 2017. Each day will birth a new chapter with a brand new kink for your pleasure! Contains male x male ships of all sorts from Voltron, so, this should be a fun time for multi-shippers like me. Let's have fun getting kinky in October! DAY 31: Cum Inflation with Basically Everyone and Lance. COMPLETED!
1. Spanking with Sheith

A loud smacking noise resonated into the air, followed by a shaky cry that sounded like it came straight out of a horror movie.

"One...ah! Ah! Two!" Keith gasped out, shivering at the painful sensation of Shiro slapping his ass twice, one right after the other. The larger man took a moment to rub his hand against his cheeks, glaring down at him. Keith was bent over the side of the bed, kneeling on the floor with his stomach up on the mattress so that his naked ass was pushed back perfectly. Shiro stood just behind him, fondling his ass before drawing his hand back and smacking. "Three! S-shiro!" Keith whined, forehead pressed against the mattress.

Shiro made a quiet shushing noise, hand rubbing his slender back. "No complaining, Keith; you've been taught better. Now, tell me again. Why is this happening to you?" Shiro brought his hand down on Keith's ass hard, causing his entire body to tremble like an earthquake.

"AH! Four!" Keith yelled out, clenching his teeth together in pain. The sting on his ass was beginning to sink in without any touch, and he wasn't given any time to recover as Shiro's hand came back down on him.

"I said, tell me why this is happening to you," Shiro commanded, hand once again filling the room with the delicious sound of Keith getting spanked and his cries that followed.

"F-five! I-I deserve this! That's why!" Keith gasped out, hands digging into the sheets and clutching them for some sense of pain relief.

Shiro mused this over for a second. "That's right. But why do you deserve this? Tell me!" He shouted the last bit as he put more force behind his hand, smacking Keith's ass and leaving a good, red handprint across the cheeks. Every five spanks was a checkpoint; each time they passed one, he had to increase his roughness. Keith's body spasmed in response, ass shaking as he slammed his head into the mattress.

"Six! I-I deserve this...b-because I was bad...ah! Shiro! S-seven!" His back arched in response to Shiro's sudden seventh hit, bucking his ass back even more for Shiro's convenience. He purred at this, fondling his red ass and tracing the handprints gently.

"That's right, my boy. You were very bad...but I want you to be more specific." He brought his hand back before slamming it forward into Keith's ass again, grinning at the size of the boy's response.

"EIGHT! I was a bad...bad leader! So bad, I was so bad, I was - AH! N-nine!" Keith screamed, nails digging through the sheets and back into his own palms as Shiro smacked him in the middle of his sentence, and he could tell that he had nearly forgotten to count it. Good thing he remembered at the last second, otherwise Shiro would've punished him badly. He took a seat on the bed while his hand stroked up Keith's curved back, tilting his head to look over Keith's teary-eyed face. His thumb made its way up his cheek to wipe at his eyes, and he turned his head so that they were looking at each other.  
"...hey. It's okay, we all make mistakes, even me. Okay?" Keith's bottom lip trembled, and he leaned into Shiro's hand, shaking his head slowly and letting a tear fall. Shiro quickly wiped at the tear with his thumb as Keith trembled.

"No...but I was horrible...I'm not a leader…" Keith trailed off, looking down. Shiro's hand left his face, raising itself above both of them before he brought his palm smacking down into Keith's ass. His entire back arched once more as tears flew from his eyes, and he screamed in agony. "T-TEN!" Shiro left his palm planted against his ass as Keith's breathing slowly began transitioning back to normal, and he grabbed Keith's chin with his other hand so that they were looking each other in the eyes again.

"Keith, look at me. Shh...it's okay, I promise. You'll get there in time, but you can't rush anything. You have to be…?" He waited for Keith to finish his sentence, and when he didn't answer right away, Shiro smacked him again.

"ELEVEN! P-patient! I have to be...patient! Patience, yields...f-focus…" Keith recited, swallowing the lump in his throat as his chest heaved in response to the pain. Shiro smiled at that, rubbing his red ass.

"That's it, good boy. Be patient, and you'll get there. Okay?" Keith took a few moments to just breathe deeply before opening his mouth, but it was too much hesitation for Shiro, and he smacked him again, unable to stop a grin from appearing on his face as Keith cried out and shook violently.

"TWELVE! Yes Shiro, yes, okay, I'll be patient! I'll do whatever you say!" Keith promised, abandoning the comfort of the sheets to instead move his face into Shiro's hand more, spreading his smile wider. Keith always made sure to say the number before he said anything else, like a good little obedient boy. He leaned his forward a bit, kissing at the top of Keith's head.

"You promise you understand? Tell me. Tell me what you understand."

Keith gulped. "I...it's not my fault. I can get better...if I'm patient…" He said slowly, knees rubbing together on the ground anxiously. Shiro stared at him for a while before smiling and kissing him again. His hand rubbed up and down Keith's sore ass comfortingly as his prosthetic hand cupped his cheek.

"That's right. No more doubting yourself. You'll get there." Keith sniffled a bit before nodding, and Shiro sighed in relief, moving forward to connect their lips in a passionate kiss. Keith opened his mouth up wide, taking Shiro's tongue into him in an expression of gratitude, and Shiro gladly accepted the invitation. It had been another successful disciplining session. Keith didn't learn like most; he wouldn't be able to understand that messing up was okay unless Shiro nailed the lesson into him, twelve times, apparently. He was definitely getting better.

They pulled away from each other, Keith's tongue briefly tracing over his lips to savor Shiro's taste. He smirked at that and let his hand explore Keith's hips.

"Thank you, Shiro," Keith said, keening into his touch and smiling. Shiro knew nobody else could do this to Keith except for him. Only he was able to discipline Keith this way, and only he was able to turn it into something positive. Only he-

"Ah!" Keith squeaked out, shoulders tensing up as Shiro's hand came upon his crotch. His eyes widened as all previous thoughts suddenly drifted away with a nonexistent draft in the room, his hand feeling up Keith's hard cock and pinching the skin a bit. He slowly turned to look Keith in the eye, and the smaller boy shrunk into the bed again.

"You enjoyed our spanking session, didn't you," Shiro said, voice growing dark and threatening, just like it always did whenever Keith got hard from a lesson, which was often. "These aren't for you to derive pleasure from, you little slut." Keith whimpered, but they could both tell he was excited as Shiro's hand moved back up to his ass, and he stood to tower over behind him again. "Guess I'll have to teach you all over again not to get hard from these." Shiro lifted his hand, making Keith wince a bit in anticipation. But before spanking, he spoke in a low, commanding voice, chest swelling with pride at the way Keith practically melted. "Listen. I'm going to spank you again and again until you aren't hard anymore, and if it takes making you cum five times from me hitting you alone, then so be it. Understood?"

Keith gulped before tilting his head down in a nod. "Y-yes, Shiro!" He shouted with eagerness; too much eagerness. Shiro's lips curved up into a smirk. Just how he liked it. He took a deep breath, building up the strength in his muscles. Then, upon exhaling, he let go of his restraint and brought his hand down onto Keith's body punishingly.

"THIRTEEN!"


	2. Dirty Talk with Klance

**Ooh, this one got spicy, and still kept fluffiness, too. God, you have no idea how much I love these two. Such perfect, horny boys 3 There's a bonus ending, too, so have fun with that!**

* * *

The dim light of a nearby star shone through Red's front, granting Lance a form of light other than the inside of the cockpit. He leaned back in his seat with one foot propped up, smiling down at the screen of Keith's face in front of him.

"Well, Red and I have touched down for the day. You?" He rested his chin in his hands as he watched Keith fiddle around inside of the Black Lion's cockpit.

"Yeah, I made it to my checkpoint. It's nice to finally be able to take a break," He sighed. Lance chuckled, leaning forward a bit.

"Take a break? I can see you shuffling around through my screen, Mr. serious-guy. How 'bout you _actually_ try taking a break, hm?"

Keith grumbled, fidgeting around a bit more before settling down with a groan. "...I miss you," He muttered. Lance immediately perked up, face red and eyes wide. The two of them had gotten together officially already a while ago, but it was rare for Keith to voice his feelings, so Lance got all flustered whenever he did.

"I-I miss you, too," He said quickly, smiling like a complete idiot. Keith buried his face in his hands, huffing out tiredly.

"I wish you were physically by me. Then we could cuddle and get close and do all kinds of stuff…" Lance's mind couldn't help but wander at that, but he quickly shook it away, focusing on his boyfriend's apparent apathy for his life at the moment. As much as it made him happy to have Keith opening up about how much he wished Lance were with him right now, this wasn't normal behavior for Keith, and it was a bit concerning.

"Hey, you okay, man? This sort of outburst isn't like you...not that I mind it, but, you know…"

Keith peeked through his fingers, and Lance would've found it cute if the words that came out of Keith's mouth next weren't so suggestive.

"...I wish you were here to touch me."

Lance's face reddened even more, jaw dropping as he stared at his boyfriend through the screen. Was he just imagining it, or had Keith just implied that he was in the mood for sexual contact right now? Sure, Keith had always been pretty blunt with anything other than his feelings, but still, this was a bit much. _He probably just meant it in, like, a cuddly way_ -

"I want you to touch yourself." _Oh_.

Keith's request filled the silence that had manifested in between them, and the lust dripping from his voice was clear even through the technology. Lance pretty much exploded as he came to the conclusion that Keith was trying to kill him.

"Y-you want me t-to…?" He stuttered between words, still trying to decide how real this was. Keith just nodded in response to his questioning, moving his face closer to the screen as he looked Lance in the eyes with intensity and seriousness.

"I want you to touch yourself right now," He insisted, tongue lightly flicking over his lips. "Right now!"

Lance jumped at Keith's sudden increase in volume and, like reflex, began to fiddle with the pants of his armor. He couldn't lie; hearing Keith ordering him around like this was pretty arousing, and the feeling of the boy's heated eyes on him as he tugged at his pants did wonderful things for his dick. In no time at all, he had his pants at his ankles and moved closer to show off his bulging boxers to Keith.

The Black Paladin exhaled deeply in satisfaction at the sight of Lance's erection. "That's good, that's real good. Mmm...touch yourself for me, babe." Lance keened upon hearing Keith call him 'babe'. He couldn't have resisted the orders even if he wanted to as he leaned back into his seat, hand moving down to his cock to palm it from in his boxers.

"Mmmf!" Lance moaned out, not bothering to start out slowly. He was far too turned on by Keith right now to care about taking his time. He wanted all the pleasure he could get right now, and Keith didn't seem to have a problem with letting him go all out as he watched Lance's palm work its way up and down his clothed cock hastily.

"That's it, keep palming you dick for me, Lance. God, you're so good at this, so good at putting on a show. Hey, are you enjoying this as much as I am?" Keith's voice was velvety with a hint of teasing behind it as Lance leaned his head back against the seat. This boy was gonna drive him crazy.

"God, Keith, keep talking to me…" He moaned, squirming a bit beneath his own hand.

"Of course, anything for you, babe. Mmm...you're so sensitive. It would be so easy for you to just drive yourself over, huh? Bet you could palm yourself off, start shooting and messing up your boxers, get them all wet and filthy and dirty with your cum." Lance whimpered, eyes squeezing shut tightly as he imagined the scenario Keith was describing to him. "Or maybe, you're a needy whore. Maybe you can't get off unless I'm here, maybe you can't cum unless you have me telling you all the things I would do to you to make you feel good."

Lance made a sobbing noise, palming his dick harder. "Yes...yes, that! Fuck, Keith!"

"Ooh, someone has a filthy mouth." Keith clicked his tongue loudly, and for whatever reason, that prompted Lance to move his hand faster, precum creating a wet spot in his boxers. "Let me see your beautiful dick. Come on, bring him out for me."

Lance's chest was heaving as he obediently pulled his dick out of his boxers and dropped them to his ankles, not hesitating to do as Keith asked. The Black Paladin licked his lips at the sight of his throbbing cock, head leaking. Lance was pretty sure he had never been this hard before as he continued palming his naked dick.

"Keep at it, babe, keep touching yourself. Fuck, if I were there I'd have my mouth on your cock, giving you the pleasure you need so badly. I'd have my hand all up inside of your hole, opening you up nice and wide, fuck, just like that!" Keith cursed as Lance brought his other hand to his hole, shifting his lower half up off the floor to grant him a better view of him fingering himself. He saw Keith fiddle with his pants furiously before dropping them along with his boxers in one swift motion, and the sight of the Black Paladin's large cock made Lance moan in pleasure.

"I want you, Keith…" Lance whined, fingers entering his hole until they were knuckle deep, curling and uncurling over and over again. Keith grunted in response to his actions, wrapping his hand around his cock.

"Fuck, I know you do babe, I know. Keep going, don't stop for a second. Get yourself all nice and spread for me; you know how I like it." Lance was breathing heavily, but gave him his best nod as he jerked himself off harder, fingers scissoring his hole open for Keith's viewing pleasure. He was cursing more as he ogled Lance, and just knowing that Keith was touching himself while watching him masturbate got Lance even hornier.

"Keith, please Keith...need you!" He gasped out loud, his entire body convulsing as his fingers found his prostate. His legs spread apart even wider, hoping to please his lover more. It worked.

"Fuck, Lance...okay, here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna add another finger, got it?" Lance gulped, bringing his ring finger to the ring of his hole without verbally answering Keith. "Good. Now put it in. That's a good boy."

"Keith!" Lance gasped, keening like crazy at the praise as a third finger joined the other two inside of him. Keith shivered at the responses Lance's body was giving.

"You're so fucking hot, Lance; even hotter when you're getting fucked. My dick is inside of you, can you imagine it? Can you feel my big cock?" Tears were appearing in the corner of Lance's eyes as he pushed his three fingers in deeper, lower lip quivering as he imagined it as the tip of Keith's cock. His heart was pounding in his chest at what they were doing, but he was too far gone to care that they were having sex across a screen in their lions.

"I can feel it," Lance sobbed, moving his fingers in different directions inside of himself. "I can feel your cock."

Keith grinned at this, hand gradually gaining speed as he pumped himself. "Good boy. Tell me more, tell me exactly what you feel...mmm...wanna hear all of it…" Lance could hear Keith's breathing staggering from the other side of the screen, and felt his body arch in pride at what he was doing to him.

"I...ahh! I can feel you, you're s-stretching me so much, just like I like it...I need it harder, Keith...I can feel your cock fucking me…" He moaned out, fingers beginning to thrust in and out of his ass as he jerked himself off, a pool of sticky precum already gathering on his stomach.

"Fuck, you want it harder, Lance? I'll give it to you harder! Can you feel it?! Can you feel me fucking you hard?" Keith's voice was aggressive, coming out more in commands rather than questions. Lance was crying out and rolling his hips into his fingers, fucking himself harder as his body twisted and turned in Red's seat.

"God yes I can feel it! Keith, fuck me Keith!" He begged, raising his ass off of the seat more, his back laying where his butt usually sat so that his rump was completely airborne and faced at Keith. This not only allowed him to put on a better show, but it helped him finger-fuck himself easier, drawing out more loud moans from him, knowing he didn't have to be quiet.

Keith hissed at his position, jerking himself off hard. "That's good, that's such a good boy, keep going, just like that Lance, fuck! You...shit...you like this? Tell me how much you love my cock!"

"Yes, yes of course I love it!" Lance answered without a second of delay, head banging itself back against the seat to reenact the sound of getting fucked against a wall. "I love your cock so much, Keith! I love how big your cock is! God, I love how it always makes me feel so full! I...I love how your cock a-always fucks me so hard...you always fuck me until I can't...can't talk...only screaming…! Only...o-only...KEITH!" Lance screamed, head slamming backwards harder as he imagined Keith fucking him harder.

"Shit, holy fucking, Lance, god, you're killing me…! Fuck!" Keith's brows were furrowed in pleasure as he wrapped both hands around his cock, jerking himself off hard with decisive pumps. "Take your hands off of your dick, Lance! Take your hands off and cum for me, cum at the feeling of being fucked by me, by my big cock, the one you love so much! Cum, right now!"

Lance sobbed and cried out, hand obediently leaving his cock and moving to squeeze his ass, reenacting what Keith would to do him while his fingers fucked into him faster and faster, jabbing at his prostate with finality.

"KEITH!" He screamed, head forcefully flying into the back of the seat one last time as he came, fingers digging themselves into his prostate with no intention of leaving anytime soon. His entire body spasmed violently as cum shot all over his face, chin, and chest, coating him in his own hot, sticky substances. He heard Keith scream his name from the other screen and watched through flitted eyes as he also came all over himself.

Both boys sat in their seats, chests moving up and down with exhaustion. Lance's legs slowly lowered as his fingers finally wriggled out of his tight ass, which contracted to keep them in just a few seconds longer. He scooted his face close to the screen again, cum-covered face grinning at Keith.

"You came hard," Keith commented, looking him over. Lance laughed at that, fingers gently moving up to dab at the cum on his face.

"Leader's orders," He said simply. They both sat in silence for a little longer, still recovering from the mind blowing dirty talk session they'd just had.

"...so, we're doing that again sometime, right?" Keith barely had to ask as Lance shivered.

"God, yes, yes please." They laughed together, not even bothering to pull their clothes on as they stared at each other fondly. Keith, once again, was the one to break the silence.

"I don't feel so far from you now." Lance's lips slowly curled up into a smile, his heart melting into pure mush.

"I don't feel so far from you either."

"I still miss you though." Keith's palm moved towards the screen longingly. Lance giggled, bringing his palm towards his own screen despite having just used it to aggressively touch himself. Their palms touched the best they could, filling up the screens as Lance tilted his head a bit with a loving sigh.

"I still miss you, too."

* * *

 **BONUS SCENE**

The Black Lion huffed in annoyance as the boys slept with their pants literally still on the ground. "This is our life now, isn't it? War machines by day and phone sex hotlines by night?"

The Red Lion chortled in amusement before shushing Black. "Just be quiet. You have no clue how long I've been waiting for this." There was a bit of a pause before she finally answered her leader.

"...but, yes. This is our life now."


	3. Public Sex with Shance

**Alright, here's day 3: public sex! This time with Shance! I love them so much. Boy, having to write and complete a kinky scene each day is QUITE tiring, huh! And we're only on day 3. Pray for me xD I WILL make it through Kinktober!**

* * *

Water had always been a friend to Lance, whether it came from the ocean or the sky. Whenever he needed cheering up as a kid, the beach served as the strongest form of therapy for him, and even though most people associated rain with gloominess, seeing water falling from the clouds always raised Lance's spirits. Can't have a rainbow without rain, after all. Right now, though, the water falling from the showerhead was the most divine godsend in his entire life.

Honestly, he couldn't even blame anyone but himself for the current situation. At the time, having sex with Shiro in the castle of lion's shower room had been an incredible idea, but now that they were in this mess, he couldn't for the life of him remember why it had seemed so smart.

Shiro had his arms wrapped around Lance's torso, massive cock hammering into him from behind as Lance leaned his head back into Shiro's broad shoulder, eyes screwed shut tightly. A constant stream of cries left his throat as his ass contracted around Shiro, and the only reason he was still able to stand was because his boyfriend was holding him.

"Good boy...good boy...such a good boy…" Shiro's voice was low and raspy and sexy as _fuck_ as he murmured Lance's favorite words into his ear while fucking him hard, the sound of his giant balls slapping against his ass just barely drowned out by the sound of the hot water pouring down on them from above.

Lance keened in response to all the praise, mouth parted open in pleasure. "More Shiro...give me more…" He moaned out, eyes fluttering open. Lance couldn't have felt any better in this moment. He was stuffed full of his lover's huge cock while under a hot shower. Nothing could've made this scenario any better...so, naturally, it got worse instead.

Good luck granted Lance the fortune of hearing the door open, and the heartstopping panic lent him the reaction time to cut off his cries just in time as footsteps entered the shower room.

"Man, training was especially rough today, don't you agree?" Hunk's voice sounded from nearby, and Lance sent his thanks to whatever genius architect made the decision to build these showers with stalls so that they weren't 100% public.

"Maybe for me. _I_ did all the fighting." Lance mentally cursed at the sound of Keith's voice conversing with Hunk, his heart already beating out of his chest. Shiro had stopped moving, cock still buried inside of him as they both stood stiffly. Obviously, Hunk and Keith noticed the sound of the shower that Lance and Shiro were in, making it too late to pretend they weren't there.

"Shiro? Is that you?" Keith asked. Lance gulped and looked back at Shiro, mouthing 'what do we do?' Shiro's eyes were far off, considering all their options for a moment. Then, he pulled his cock out of Lance...only to slam all the way back inside.

"AH!" Lance screamed at the unexpected thrust, hands moving back to grip onto Shiro's biceps like his life depended on it. He turned back to Shiro again, eyes wide and confused. And then he saw it; the playful but sadistic look in Shiro's eyes. He immediately understood what was going on.

"Lance?" Hunk called out. Lance glared at Shiro anxiously, swearing to one day exact his revenge. But right now, he had to answer since they'd already heard him scream.

"H-hi!" He stuttered lamely, swallowing the lump in his throat. Shiro's cock began to move inside of him, and he couldn't help but whimper, leaning back into Shiro's muscular chest for support even though he was furious with him right now.

"Oh, it's just you. I thought you were Shiro, since he left training earlier than the rest of us. Do you know where he went? You did leave right after him, after all," Keith said. Lance gulped, glancing back at Shiro as he thrust forward into Lance, filling him up so wonderfully until every fiber of his being longed to cry out Shiro's name, but by some stroke of mercy from the gods above, he managed to choke it down.

"N-no! I...don't-!" He took a moment to catch his breath, swallowing down more moans as Shiro began fucking into him again, resuming his pace from earlier. "I...I don't know where...SHIRO! Is…!" He struggled to form coherent words in a normal tone of voice, yelling out Shiro's name passionately as the man himself rammed his cock into Lance's prostate.

The sound of two other showers turning on gave Lance some relief. The more showers that were running, the more noise there would be, meaning a lesser chance of Keith and Hunk being able to hear them having sex.

"Unfortunate." Keith said, his voice coming from the shower stall right next to them. Fuck.

"Hey, you okay, Lance? You don't sound so good," Hunk said worriedly. Lance groaned, clenching his teeth together as his ass squeezed Shiro's dick tightly. Normally he found Hunk's big heart to be the most admirable thing in the world, but right now he wished the guy didn't look out for him as well as he did.

"Y-yes…! Yes! I'm fine!" He assured, somehow managing to make it sound like he wasn't sobbing, when in reality, he was. He was sobbing so hard as Shiro drove his massive cock into his prostate again and again, drumming Lance's sensitive body and filling him with sensations of heat and pleasure. Thank god the shower helped cover up the sound of Shiro's hips slamming into his, otherwise they would've been discovered by now. The shower water was the only thing doing Lance any favors here.

"Well...if you say so." Hunk didn't sound very convinced, but he knew not to push Lance too much.

"Lance is always weird, I wouldn't question it much," Keith assured.

Lance rolled his eyes a bit, glancing back at Shiro with a look that said, 'They think I'm weird. This is your fault, you beautiful mammoth'. The visual scolding was supposed to encourage Shiro to give Lance a break and to wait until the other two were gone. It was _not_ supposed to make him speed up, balls smacking against his ass furiously as his prostate was pounded.

Lance's hands shot up to cover his mouth, eyes shooting wide open as he suppressed his screams to the best of his ability.

"...hey, do you hear something?" Keith asked. Lance could just imagine Keith's eyes staring at the stall wall that separated their showers, causing the panic in him to rise at record speed.

Shiro grinned into Lance's neck, whispering. "I think he hears me breeding you, can hear my balls hitting you just the way you like."

Lance whimpered instinctively in response to Shiro's dirty talk before he quickly regained his composure, hands still covering his mouth as he did his best to speak quietly for just them.

"N-no shit...Sher...lock…"

"Seriously, what _is_ that?" Keith spoke up again, voice dangerously curious. Lance squeezed his eyes shut in humiliation as Shiro fucked him harder, voice still managing to come out softly.

"You'd better start talking to them, otherwise they're gonna hear all of it, although you'd probably like that. You'd probably like giving the boys a show, huh?" Lance wanted to glare at Shiro and scream, 'Does it look like I'm enjoying this?!' Instead, he took a moment to suppress more moans into the palm of his wet hands before following the man's advice.

"I-it's probably just your...subconscious? Ha...ha…! And you call _me_ cr-azy!" Lance shouted, figuring the best thing he could do for himself was to rile Keith him and make him yell.

"Nice one, Lance!" Hunk called from wherever he was in the shower room, his support much appreciated.

Shiro's hands roamed up Lance's torso to pinch at his nipples, causing his hands to grip his face harder as immense waves of pleasure seized his body. He wondered for a brief moment if Shiro was _trying_ to get them found out, but he didn't need to ponder over it very much, because the larger man immediately gave him the answer.

Shiro kept one hand against Lance's nipple while his other hand shot down, taking hold of his cock and tugging it harshly while fucking into his prostate. No amount of self restraint would've been able to hold back the deafening cry that erupted from Lance, his head tilting back to face the ceiling as his voice pierced the air.

Hunk and Keith immediately responded to the sound, and he could hear them both rushing out of their stalls.

"Lance, what's wrong? Lance?" Hunk shouted, voice shaky and terrified for his friend as their stall door was knocked upon.

"Lance!" Keith must've been the one knocking on the stall.

Lance looked back at Shiro desperately, body squirming against the pleasure as the older man's lips curled up into a grin, completely unconcerned with their current situation.

"Fuck you-ah!" Lance gasped out, tears falling from the corner of his eyes from how hard Shiro was fucking him now. He pushed his ass backwards, hands holding onto Shiro from behind for support as the shower water poured down on them. Hunk and Keith were still banging against his door worriedly, but they were the only ones concerned. Lance was too far gone now as he hit his peak, hips bucking against Shiro's cock desperately. His face turned upwards again, letting his panic drift away, consumed by the pleasure of Shiro's cock against his prostate.

"FUCK ME SHIRO!" Lance's scream hammered the final nail in the coffin as he came, shooting against the wall of the stall and coating it in his sperm. Shiro came only moments after, grunting hard as his cock shoveled forward into Lance's ass and unleashed his hot load.

The two of them stood still, crying out and groaning as bodily fluids shot from their dicks, relishing in the heat of the moment. Lance slowly leaned back into Shiro's chest, eyes drifting shut with exhaustion.

Keith and Hunk's sounds of pure horror from outside their stall brought him back to reality, reminding him of the situation they were in. He tensed up as Shiro's cock slipped out of his ass, eyes wide as he realized that it was too late. They knew now.

"...fuck."


	4. Begging with Klance

**Hurray, day 4! This time we're revisiting Klance, with begging kinks!**

 **Note: Keith has turned Galra in this scene that I've written. Enjoy!**

* * *

Keith whimpered loudly, the high pitched sound coming from deep within his throat as he rose his haunches into the air higher, forehead pressed into the mattress of the bed.

"Please, Lance...I need it…" His voice was just as shaky as his body as he pushed his ass back, hoping that the display would tempt Lance, who was kneeling behind him with a hungry but decidedly teasing look in his eyes.

Lance's hand stroked the cheek of Keith's purple ass, thumb tracing around the tight pink hole, but never touching it. "Aw, look at you, all hot and needy." He chuckled, applying more pressure behind his finger.

Keith wailed, his Galra body burning with pure desire and need. Nothing mattered to him right now except having his hole filled by a cock, _Lance's_ cock. He needed to be stuffed completely, to have his ass totally plugged up and to have a cock fucking into him, scratching the fiery itch that burned intensely from deep within his stomach.

"Lance…" Keith tried again, slowly looking back at Lance, tears forming in the corners of his yellow pupils. "Lance, I'm so desperate it _hurts_ , Lance…" He pleaded.

Lance hummed a bit, scooting forward more. "That so? I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you a _little_ bit of relief…" He pressed his face against Keith's ass, blowing warm air against his entrance.

Keith cried out in alarm, pink hole flaring with heat and anticipation. He was taking too long, teasing too much, Keith couldn't take much more of this.

"Lanc-ah!" Keith gasped as the feeling of Lance's wet tongue pressing against his steaming hold cut him off, sending shivers throughout his entire body. At last, a small wave of relief settled into his core, and he desperately pushed his hips back. "M-more…" He begged.

He could just feel Lance grin against his ass before his tongue pressed against the desperate hole more aggressively, licking up all of Keith's leaking juices and cleaning it.

"Oh! P-please!" Keith gasped, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping the bed sheet as Lance's wet tongue pushed past his folds and inside of his hole. Lust, pleasure, and need were the only things Keith was capable of feeling as he shuffled in impatience.

Lance's hand stroked his thigh soothingly as his tongue explored further inside of Keith's ass, the wriggling feeling so strange yet intoxicating. The tongue lapped from side to side against his walls, wetting his insides and testing the heat and tightness of his hole. Then, Lance shoved his entire face forward, lips puckering around Keith's hole and sucking mercilessly.

Keith let out a high pitched shrieking sound unlike any he'd ever made before, head rolling back as he stared up at the ceiling with large eyes. "Lance!" He cried out, legs instinctively spreading wider on the bed.

Lance made a groaning sound of approval at this, tilting his face around and eating Keith out messily and so, _so_ dirtily. The noises he made while sucking and nipping and _devouring_ Keith's ass were easily the dirtiest noises Keith ever heard, making his fuzzy ears perk up and redden.

"Lance...ohhh Lance...so good…" Keith moaned, head pressing into the bed harder as Lance went from eating him to tonguing him, the wet appendage forcing its way past his walls and flicking in and out, absorbing all of Keith's hole's juices while doing so.

Keith shivered at how perfect his boyfriend was at this, gulping and turning his head to look back at him, his face red with passion. "Lance...keep going…" He pleaded, not wanting the pleasure to stop for even a second.

Lance just grunted in response since his mouth was a little too busy to form words. He resumed sucking against Keith's hole while still tongue-fucking him, hands holding the round purple cheeks and spreading them wider for his convenience.

Quick, shallow pants of carnal desire escaped Keith as kept raising his ass up higher for Lance, sweat dripping from his forehead. However, the tongue and mouth action very quickly lost its value as the burning itch within him grew in intensity.

"Lance, fuck me, please," Keith looked back at him pleadingly, not hesitating to beg for his cock. No way was he going to wait around when his body was this desperate.

Lance pulled away from his ass, licking his lips to savor his taste. "Oh, don't worry, babe, I'm gonna fuck you." Keith keened upon hearing those words, smiling back at Lance. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll be feeling it for days." Keith shivered, loving every single word coming out of Lance's mouth. "I'm gonna fuck you, alright...but, maybe after I finish my skincare routine."

Keith's face fell, and his heart felt like it took a tumble off of a cliff as Lance began scooting towards the edge of the bed. "Wait! W-wait, no, Lance!" Keith immediately scrambled around and clutched onto Lance's arm, holding it to his chest. "Lance, please don't go!" He begged, panic washing over him as Lance tapped his chin and looked away.

"Hm...but Keith, you _know_ how important my routine is to me!"

Keith whimpered, rubbing his fuzzy head against Lance's shoulder and purring affectionately in hopes of tempting him to stay. "B-but this is important, too! I need you, Lance, please. Just fuck me!" He moved his face close as Lance finally turned to look him in the eyes. "Just fuck me hard and cum inside of me! That's all you have to do! Just take me, please Lance!" Keith shuffled around, the heat inside of him growing more uncomfortable as he rubbed against Lance's arm. "Please, just fuck me nice and hard, like you always do."

Lance looked Keith's face over, hand scratching behind his ear as he smiled fondly. Keith keened and leaned into his touch, eyes shutting in happiness.

"Now...now, just fuck me. Please." Keith let go of Lance's arm, crawling around on all fours and presenting his dripping pink hole to Lance. The Cuban boy stared at his hole for a while before moving towards it, and Keith shivered in desperate anticipation.

"...no." Keith's ears shot straight up at the sound of Lance's voice, and he turned to look at him in shock.

"Wh-what?"

"No," Lance repeated, backing away from the bed and stretching a bit. "I think I'm done here. Sorry, babe." He flashed a cocky grin before slowly taking steps back, eyes face still turned towards the bed as he waited for a reaction.

But Keith? No, Keith wasn't having _any_ of that. The panic from before melted away, and he almost couldn't feel the desperate heat inside of him due to the sheer amount of anger that took hold of his muscles as he stood up from the bed. His vision was was flashing red with fury as he made his way around the bed, passing Lance and headed towards the door.

Lance's eyes widened a bit, clearly not getting the reaction he'd been going for. "Huh? Hey, Keith! Where are you going?" He grabbed a hold of Keith's wrist, but the Galra immediately ripped himself free.

"I'm gonna find someone who will _actually_ satisfy me!" Keith snarled, debating if he should leave Lance with that or if he should actually hit him or something for being a stupid jerk.

Lance visibly panicked as he rushed forward to block the door, hands curving up in front of his chest. "Hey, hey, hey, you don't mean that, do you? I mean...you wouldn't actually have sex with somebody else…?"

Keith glared at Lance through heated eyes, but no matter how angry he was, he knew he couldn't actually cheat on him. He crossed his arms, showing his teeth. "Move. I'm out of here. Shiro's robot arm might be able to go rough enough to get me off without him having to actually fuck me."

Lance's jaw dropped, and he quickly moved to block Keith more as he tried moving towards the exit. "Wha-wait! No! But...Keith, come on! I was just...just playing around!" Lance reasoned, hands moving around a bit as he spoke.

Keith snarled once more. "Well I'm not. You can find me again when you're ready to actually fuck the heat out of me." He tried to move towards the door again.

"Hey, no, wait! Wait! I am ready, I promise, I want to! I want to fuck you, I promise! I was just...ah...I'm sorry, don't leave me hanging like this! Come on, Keith! I am ready to fuck you, just...tell me how I can make it up to you? I...don't want anybody else helping you through your heat."

A small part of Keith told him to just toss Lance to the side and walk out; but that was only a very, very small part of him. The rest of him was silently squealing and singing amongst the angels, because Lance was such a stupid sap and Keith was so fucking _weak_ for it. He could feel the familiar squeamish feeling in his stomach as he melted at Lance saying he didn't want anyone else touching him during heat, but he did his best to continue portraying anger, clearing his throat.

"Well, if you want to fuck me...you'll have to beg for it." Lance's jaw dropped more than it already had, but he resigned to his fate, lowering his head a bit like a kicked puppy. Honestly, Keith found him way too adorable to stay mad at, but for the sake of his pride, he stayed how he was, arms crossed and face expressionless.

"Please, Keith...please let me fuck you," Lance walked forward and slid an arm down Keith's torso. "Come on, just look at me...I'm so fucking hard. You've got me so hard, Keith…" He pushed his hard cock forward to emphasize this, letting the tip brush against Keith's thighs lightly. "I'm so hard for you Keith...I need to fuck you. I would never not want to fuck you, okay? Please?"

That amount of begging shouldn't have been anywhere near enough given how much Lance had tried to make Keith beg, but he didn't have the stomach to deny him any further. Besides, _he_ was the one with the heat, it wasn't too hard for Lance's words to get to him.

Keith gulped. "Alright. Just...fuck me then. Fuck me, Lance. Fuck me right now." His lover's eyes brightened, and he kissed Keith, arms wrapping around his shoulders as they stumbled back to the bed and fell onto it with Lance pinning him beneath him with a smirk.

"Love you, babe." Lance winked, and Keith wrinkled his nose, snorting a bit and still trying to put on an angry front.

"Fuck you." He snarled.

"I intend to do just that!"

"Oh my god."

Lance snickered. "What, it's true! Aren't you the one asking for it?"

"I swear to god this is your last chance to get inside of me before I go find Shiro."

Lance laughed more before leaning his hips forward. "Yes, sir! One screaming Galra coming right up!" He slammed his dick forward into Keith, and just as he said, the Galra began screaming.

"Fuck, Lance! God, Lance, faster, _please_ Lance!" Keith wailed, clawing at the mattress as he was finally filled with a delicious cock, and lo and behold, he was the one begging again.

But as Lance groaned and fucked him, cock spearing his prostate and offering the ultimate release from his heat, Keith decided he didn't mind that.

After all, sex with Lance would always be worth begging for.

* * *

 **I just find this concept so funny xD Like, Lance is clearly trying to make Keith beg him like crazy by pretending he's gonna leave, but then it backfires and Keith isn't having any of that bullshit, and so Lance ends up having to beg for sex xD It just seemed super Klance-y to me, like something they would do xD**

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing, follow my on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	5. Humiliation with Lancelot

**Okay, yes, I know, this one is _significantly_ shorter than any of the others. But there's a reason for this, I promise! I'm currently working on a multi-chap fanfic at the same time as trying to juggle all these kinktober things, so sometimes, I need to write something a little shorter for my kinktober day. Worry not, though! To make it up to you, I will revisit this universe where the paladins have been captured another time, on a different day, with a different kink, as a sort of continuation!**

* * *

Wet gasps and panting noises chorused through the wide room, accompanied by the occasional high-pitched whine. Dim, purple light lent Keith vision as he stared in horror at the scene before him.

Lance's wrists were chained together to the ceiling so that he was hanging from it, his scarred body dangling like deadweight due to the strain his position put on his body. Just watching him hang from his wrists made Keith's back ache, and he desperately wished they could swap places, but he was chained to the floor and forced to watch.

The only thing that assured him Lance's body hadn't yet lost its function was his kicking and squirming as Lotor grinned into his ear from behind, hand pumping his cock furiously.

"Stop it...get away from him…" Keith muttered weakly, fighting against his restraints. Each of the other paladins were right next to him, chained up and forced to watch.

"Don't tell _me_ to stop. I'm only giving the poor boy the attention he craves. Isn't that right, kitten?" Lotor purred into Lance's ear, fingers pressing down against the head of his cock and drawing out a wail from him.

"Y-yes!" Lance's lips trembled as wet drops fell from his eyes, and he did everything he could to avoid looking at the other paladins; especially Keith. "Y-yes, I...I crave it, Lotor…!" Lance admitted, humiliation and shame ringing loud and clear with every word.

Keith felt his own tears beginning to well up in his eyes as Lotor nipped Lance's soft skin and jerked him off faster. He, Lance, and the other paladins all knew that the only reason Lance was saying such things was because Lotor was making him; threatening to kill them off if Lance didn't cooperate with him.

But despite knowing this, Keith couldn't rid himself of the question: what if this wasn't an act?

"Lotor!" Lance's toes curled as he cried out Lotor's name, presumably due to a command by the prince himself, eyes rolling back as Lotor fisted his cock.

Keith's throat was dry and there was a lingering bad taste in his mouth with each breath he took, his anxiety growing with each passing second. The thought of, 'what if Lance meant everything he was saying?'

Lotor sucked against Lance's neck, leaving marks all along him as he pumped his dick harder. "You wish to cum, kitten? To cum in front of your old team?"

Lance's head leaned back as much as it could at that, tears rolling down his cheek. Keith knew, no matter what his mind was thinking, no matter how anxious he got that Lance meant every word Lotor made him say, that this was humiliating for them all.

"Yes, Lotor...ah, I'm...gonna cum…" Lance whimpered, body squirming into Lotor's hand as the Galra grinned and pumped harder.

"Good. Cum, my darling. Cum as your former team watches you."

Yes, Keith knew that this was more humiliating for Lance than it was for anybody else. None of them could possibly understand the level of humiliation Lotor was putting Lance through by doing this. However…

"LOTOR!" Lance screamed, eyes shooting wide open and tensing up as a burst of hot, white seed shot out of his cock; and the look of pure bliss on his face was unmissable.

...Keith was afraid that Lance loved it _because_ of how humiliating it was.

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing, follow my on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	6. Empathic Bonds with Sharkon

**I saw the "empathic bonds" kink on the list and immediately thought back to a prompt I once saw about Zarkon abusing Shiro through their mutual bond with the Black Lion, and I knew I had to do this.**

 **This takes place in the middle of Season 2 Episode 5: Eye of the Storm! In the very beginning of the episode, Zarkon attacks the castle of lions, but they wormhole away and everyone decides to call it a night. Then, later, Zarkon tracks them again in that episode. Basically, this story suggests that, after they escape him the first time, he forces Shiro to allow him to track the Black Lion, thus how he can keep tracking them through it.**

* * *

Shiro sighed as he sat down in his room, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he looked down at the floor with brows furrowed in stress. They had just escaped a narrow situation with Zarkon right after freeing a huge battle on planet Olkarion with an apparently sentient cube, so needless to say, he could feel his exhaustion in the marrow of his bones.

He fell back so that he was laying on his back in his bed, eyes slowly closing. Back during the encounter with Zarkon, he had had to portray strength, but now that that was over, he could allow himself to give in to how tired he was.

 _"Foolish. Thinking you could escape me."_

Shiro's eyes snapped wide open in alarm, and his body shot back up so that he was sitting. His head whipped back and forth, trying to find the source of the deep, threatening voice.

"Who's there?!"

 _"Who do you think? Who else's voice would you hear but that of your Emperor's?"_

Shiro's eyes narrowed as he clenched his teeth together. "Zarkon," He spat, standing up. What was going on? How was it possible for him to hear Zarkon? Was he just hearing things now out of stress?

 _"I assure you this is the real thing. Don't be so surprised; I am the Black Lion's true paladin, after all. You are nothing more than a pain in my side."_

Panic coursed through Shiro as he brought a hand to his head. "You can hear my thoughts?" He muttered, deeply disturbed.

 _"I can do so much more than hear your thoughts. I can read your mind your heart, I can feel what you feel, I control what you feel. The Black Paladin is the head of Voltron. Both of our qualities that link us with the lion is our ability to control others; but my bond is stronger than yours. You are most unfortunate to have your mind and body linked to mine."_

"What do you want? What are you playing at, here?!" Shiro shouted, prosthetic hand clenching into a fist. He heard Zarkon chuckle maliciously, the voice seeming to echo from every side of him.

 _"I can sense your mind, but the Black Lion seems to be helping you to block me out somewhat. I cannot find your location through the Black Lion. The pathway between our bond is not severed; but it is blocked. I need you to unblock my bond so that I may follow it to your place of hiding."_

Shiro slowed his breathing as best he could, confusion seeping into him. "What? I would never do something like that. Now get out of my head!"

 _"Oh, but you_ will _do something like that. The choice is not yours to make."_

His eyes narrowed more. "You have no power over me Zar-!" Shiro's breathing spiked as he suddenly felt a sensation in his crotch that resembled the feeling of being touched. Saliva began catching in his throat as he looked down. There were no indications of anything touching his body, but his dick was rapidly growing in size as a bulge began to form. "What…?"

Zarkon's chuckle sounded again. _"What was that about me having no power? I told you earlier, Takashi Shirogane; I can control what you feel. My bond is more powerful than yours, now give in and give me access to track your location."_

Shiro gulped, stumbling backwards a bit until the back of his knees were pressed against his bed. "This is...wrong...get out of my head! Nngh!" He groaned at the end of his sentence, eyes shutting in a sudden motion as the sensations grew more powerful. His cock throbbed in his pants as heat and pleasure burst up throughout his entire body in continuous waves.

 _"Incredible. I hadn't the knowledge that humans were capable of being so gifted in their nether regions. Furthermore, your reaction to just this much stimulation is most satisfying. Perhaps it is because you are under such stress? Whatever the case, you_ will _hand over the power to track the bond. You_ will _let me in."_

Shiro's knees grew too weak to support him as he fell back onto the bed, chest heaving. It was true, he was incredibly stressed all the time, but that was no excuse for how much his body was indulging in this. He'd never felt anything like this before. His cock was receiving stimulation through a bond that transcended comprehension; no amount of physical touch could ever make him feel like this. It was much different, much more _intimate_ , and it took every ounce of Shiro's immense self control to not make any noise.

 _"You are amusing, going through so much effort to stifle your sounds. Have you forgotten that every inch of your mind is naked to me? I can see every thought you have, even those that pass for just a tick. I can see how much you enjoy being violated by your enemy, how I can give you something you've never felt before-"_

"STOP!" Shiro yelled out, gripping the mattress of his bed hard. "Get out of my head! Stop it!"

 _"I will stop, you can make it stop. Unblock my path to the Black Lion. It's easy; just let me in."_

Shiro gulped again, eyes bursting out of their sockets and trembling. His entire body was trembling; _that_ was how much pleasure he was currently feeling. The amount of heat flaring through his cock, through his entire body, was impossible to describe. He was sure there was no human way to comprehend the amount of pleasure coursing through him as he gave in to the sounds, letting a low gasp escape his throat. However…

"I will never give in to you, Zarkon!" He declared, the desperate tone in his voice betraying his words.

 _"I see. Very well, then; we shall continue."_

Shiro cried out as the heat suddenly grew more intense, his hips bucking forward into the invisible force that was pleasuring his cock. He was throbbing so hard and panting like he lacked oxygen.

Then, out of nowhere, a burning sensation exploded from inside his ass, causing Shiro's back to arch in pleasure.

"Fuck!" Shiro cursed, clawing at the mattress desperately. His prostate was pulsing all on its own, the entire gland feeling like it was ringing back and forth without pause. "Oh! God!" Shiro backed himself up against the wall, pressing his head against it as his tongue hung out of his mouth with his eyes squeezed shut tightly. "Stop! God, don't make me!" He gasped out, writhing against the wall as the sensations in his cock and prostate multiplied.

 _"Do you like this? Your body is exceeding the maximum amount of pleasure that is physically possible. Luckily this is an exercise that transcends physical limitations, so the pleasure continues for you."_

Shiro's eyes widened at that as his body began drowning in the pleasure, and his head began slamming itself back against the wall rapidly. His legs spread apart as his cock leaked like crazy in his pants, and instead of something pounding his prostate, his prostate was straight up pounding itself, stirring up feelings of pleasure more intimate than anything any human could ever hope to achieve.

"Don't…! Stop it!" He repeated, grinding his hips down into the bed, no longer in control of his own body and barely even able to comprehend his own mind at this point.

 _"I don't think you want me to stop. I think you want me to give you more."_

Shiro's eyes were impossibly wide at this point as his body spasmed violently, against the wall, the pleasure driving him insane.

 _"Do you wish for more?"_

Shiro let out a sobbing sound as the pleasure sunk even deeper into his ass, past his prostate into the innermost regions of his core, the heat radiating from the inside out.

 _"I can give you more."_

"More!" Shiro screamed, breaking underneath the unbelievable sensations he was feeling. The pleasure vibrated from his very atoms as he felt his cock getting ready to shoot what was without a doubt the hardest orgasm of his life.

 _"That's it. Let go of your stress and indulge the moment. Open yourself completely to the pleasure. Do you wish to cum, faux paladin?"_

"I do!" Shiro admitted instantly, his body thumping against the wall. He had lost the ability to think straight a while ago, becoming a mere instrument of pleasure for Zarkon to play. "I want to cum! I want...I want to cum! I'm going to - I'm going to cum!" He wasn't even trying to keep his voice down as his body racked itself in the pleasure, and his eyes shot wide open.

However, no matter how badly the need to cum came over him, he didn't. He was literally hanging on the edge of climax, but he couldn't press over the peak, couldn't reach the final stage.

More chuckling from Zarkon filled his head.

 _"Foolish. You must beg your Emperor for what you desire."_

Shiro was breaking more every second that he spent with his orgasm blocked. He didn't think it was this possible to be so close to your climax without cumming. "I...want to cum! I need to cum! Please let me cum!" His heart shattered completely in that moment, but he could barely focus on that. He could only focus on the impossible pleasure.

 _"Prove it. Give in. Unclog my bond with my lion. Grant me the tracking power."_

Shiro let out a high-pitched cry as he screwed his eyes shut, slamming his body down and shoving his head into the mattress as he let go of everything, ceding control over the lion to Zarkon. He could feel the Emperor's mind overriding his, driving his power away from the lion and cementing himself inside permanently.

 _"Very good. Go ahead, then. My subjects deserve rewards when they perform as well as you have. Have your climax."_

It felt like a river of water burst through the small doors that was Shiro's grip on reality, and he suddenly sat back up and threw his back against the wall as he came, screams of carnal pleasure echoing around his room.

He shot his sperm harder than he had ever done anything in his entire life, feeling ropes of sticky cum encasing his boxers and messing his nether regions up. His seed just kept on coming, too, flooding out of his pulsating dick as he shivered against the wall and screamed without end. Within seconds, there was so much cum in his boxers that it was beginning to feel like a cluster of goo surrounding his cock from every end. He had never felt so much cum in one place at once, and it was _his_ cum he was encased in.

Both lust and curiosity got the better of him, and he pulled his pants and boxers down. His bottom clothes had literally began to bulge with cum, and the moment they were pulled down, the white substance trickled down Shiro's crotch and onto his bed and legs like they were being tipped from a cup; there was so much of it. His crotch was completely white as his filth caked everything below his cock.

 _"Welldone. Now, with help from my druids, I shall follow my bond with the Black Lion and converge on your location. Relish in knowing that you alone are responsible."_

With that, Zarkon's voice seemed to fade from Shiro's head, and the regret of what he had just done almost hit him as hard as his orgasm had. He slumped down, back leaning against the wall with eyes wide with despair.

 _What have I done?_

* * *

 **Yay for rare pairs!**

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing, follow my on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	7. Worship with Klancelot

**I will be honest, I was super tired while writing parts of this and haven't proofread it, but uh, here's a thing for kinktober xP Apologies if it's trash, I'm quite excited for tomorrow's, though! This is loosely a continuation of Day 5? Loosely. Also, I drew inspiration from AJ(Voice of Lotor) saying Lotor would want the paladins as pets. Don't question how this happened to the paladins; it just did. JUST TAKE THE LAZY SEX.**

* * *

Lotor grinned down at the two boys crawling on all fours at the bottom of his throne, both of them stripped completely of their clothes and their dignity. The look of absolute obedience on their face was such a rush for him, and even though he did enjoy seeing them bursting with fight and fire, there was something about seeing the paladins of Voltron submitting to his every whim that just suited them so well.

"Come now, don't keep your lord waiting," Lotor ordered, leaning back into his throne and letting his feet shift forward. The former blue and red paladins, Lance and Keith respectively, immediately responded at the sound of his voice. Each of them took to a separate foot, bending their front halfs down and mirroring each other's raised asses while beginning to lap at Lotor's feet. The amount of power he held over them now was unbelievable, and he intended to exploit it; to see what types of things he could make them do.

"Just like that now, very good. Lick your Emperor's feet clean." Lotor continued coaxing them, toes wiggling around a bit. This prompted Keith to dart forward and take his large toe into his mouth, sucking with vigor. Meanwhile, Lance was being more meticulous as his tongue flicked out in between each of Lotor's toes, thoroughly cleaning him as opposed to Keith who mindlessly suckled.

The differences in their approaches intrigued him, but he was pleased with both results as he shook off the remains of what covered his chest, exposing him bare.

Lance was the first one to look up and notice his nakedness, eyes lighting up enthusiastically. He seemed to be genuinely excited and enjoying worshipping Lotor while Keith was acting out of pure lust, his broken mind making him project his desires onto Lotor.

The Galra prince allowed the dark-haired paladin to suck his toe for a while longer before moving it up and jabbing it at his throat. He flinched back in response, the recoil finally allowing him to take a moment and realize Lotor's naked glory on full display.

The look of carnal desire in their eyes that they couldn't fight was truly a sight to behold, and Lotor took pleasure in knowing that he was the one they were submitting to. He shifted in his seat a bit more just to get comfortable now that he was fully naked before gesturing for them to move up.

"Come now, pets, my body isn't going to clean itself." They caught on to the memo quickly, most likely because they had already been silently begging for permission to touch and taste him more.

Lance started off by placing kisses against Lotor's thighs, sucking lightly and grazing his lips up more and more. He released small whimpers every now and then just to reiterate his place in the situation, shaking his ass from side to side to further express his burning desire.

As opposed to his soft approach, Keith was much more aggressive. He had his tongue out and practically slobbered his way up Lotor's body, moving quickly and impatiently. Because of this, he quickly reached Lotor's face and paused in front of him, tongue hanging out as his face reddened with want. He wanted this, but he couldn't move, he had to wait for orders.

"Good pet," Lotor praised, reaching up to scratch the back of Keith's head. "However, there's another matter you must attend to." He lifted his arm a bit, exposing his armpits to the two of them. Lance was still preoccupied with taking his time, but a quick cough brought his attention to what Lotor was currently ordering.

They wasted no time in diving forward, clinging onto Lotor's sides while their faces dug themselves into his pits, tongues striking forward to taste the hairless crevices. Lotor sighed, more than content with the way they were so quick to jump from one thing to the next without question. They were true, loyal, obedient pets; although it had taken some time to train them, the payoff right now was certainly worth it.

He rose his arms higher as they buried their faces into him, inhaling deeply and performing every dirty trick they could with their mouths. They were completely engrossed with worshipping every inch of Lotor's body, not even shells of what they once were at this point.

Neither of them spoke, not wanting to speak out of turn, so they threw themselves completely into what they were doing, focused solely on the task at hand. Lotor had never felt as invincible as he currently did, leaning back with two headstrong paladins licking away their pride. He'd actually never even thought they would break to the point which they had, but the blue paladin had fallen into his control so perfectly, and from there it was just a matter of the others following suit. Perhaps they deserved a treat.

"Enough," He called out, and no later than the word had left the tip of his tongue, the two of them immediately retracted their faces from him, panting with their tongues out. Lotor couldn't help but smile at the shameless display. "Good boys. Come here." The way they keened at his praise was just another glimpse as to how broken they were as they immediately leaned forward.

Keith was first, sloppily mashing his lips against Lotor's in a fit of passion, trying to sate his own impatient lust. Lance followed suit, kissing Lotor chastely before proceeding to submit his tongue to Lotor's and letting him dominate his mouth in a much dirtier way. The faux innocence of the blue paladin was perhaps Lotor's favorite thing about him; the way his movements conveyed a sense of angelicness while doing something so filthy made him special in Lotor's eyes.

After finishing his brief kiss with both of them, his eyes traveled down to where his massive erection stood, already leaking precum. His two pets were just staring, unable to control themselves as drool pooled from the sides of their mouths.

"Go," Lotor ordered. He spread his legs apart temptingly, and that was all they needed. The two former paladins immediately dropped back to the foot of Lotor's throne and shoved their faces into his crotch. There was no control behind their actions, no sense of order or discipline. The only thing they knew now was pure, carnal desire. They had no structure.

Both of them were sucking against his cock simultaneously, trying fit it inside of their mouth while their lips battled against each other. It was fascinating to see them fighting over him, and the way they were moving their mouths was driving him insane. It was incredible what pure lust could do as the two mindless boys sucked his cock desperately, attacking it with their tongues and mouths at every angle that was possible while one of them was always sucking around the first half of his large cock.

At the rate they were taking it, it wouldn't be long before he was blessing them with his seed, and while a part of him didn't want to finish too soon, he did want to watch the two of them fight for his cum.

Lotor's hands reached forward to grab a fistful of both of their hairs, moving their heads against his cock and causing them to release moans of pure desire. "That's it, pets, suck my cock, almost there...would you like to swallow my cum?" The two boys shivered with excitement as their mouths began attacking him with even more desperation at the mention of his cum, making Lotor grin. "That's right, you're both lowly, mindless pets desperate for my cum, isn't that right?"

They nodded their heads as best they could while gasping and slobbering against his cock. He was basically jerking himself off using both of their mouths on either side of him, and he was about ready to shoot.

With one final grunt, Lotor shoved their heads up his cock until they were positioned at the head, both of them opening their mouths with hanging tongues. The sight of both of them so eagerly awaiting his cum was the final nail in the coffin, and his fingers gripped the armrests of the throne in ecstasy as he came.

His thick seed shot hard, first spraying its way all over Lance's face before Keith pushed his head forward to capture it in his mouth, both of them moaning in approval all the while.

Lotor's teeth clenched together as he cursed from the powerful orgasm, chest heaving while cum continued to cover his pet's faces. The contractions of pleasure hit him again and again for a good while, since he was part Galra. By the time he began to come down from the climax, both Lance and Keith were covered in his hot, light purple Galra seed, and they had never looked happier.

Lotor smirked and held his hands out, causing both of them to hurry forward so he could cup their chins and spread his cum against their face even more, relishing in his every touch. He couldn't help but lick his lips at the delicious sight of the paladins covered in his seed; _happily_ covered in his seed.

"My pets," he purred, scratching their heads in approval as they keened with joy.

"My worshippers."

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing, follow my on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	8. Roleplay with Klance

**Yay for more Klance smut! Only, this time, we're featuring some angst in this chappy!**

* * *

Lance's hands slid up and down Keith's sides appreciatively, feeling up each curve of his smooth waist before his fingers dug into the skin. His harsh grip caused Keith to cry out, which was exactly what Lance was going for as he rubbed the tip of his cock against the gaping pink hole.

"Please…" Keith whispered, eyes shut tightly as he lay on his stomach on the bed. His legs spread apart wider in reflex as Lance continued rubbing his cock around his ass teasingly.

"Hm...please what?"

"Please…" Keith gulped, his voice shaky as he spoke. "Please fuck me…"

Lance let his shaft rest in between Keith's ass cheeks, moving his hands to rub them against his dick, giving himself pleasure but not Keith. He sighed in relief as the boy beneath him shivered in want.

"Why should I? You've been a very bad boy, Keith." His hands pressed Keith's cheeks harder around his dick, using them to jerk himself off.

Keith whined more at the feeling of Lance using his ass how he pleased. "I'm sorry...please just fuck me, daddy...fuck me into a good boy…" Lance's breath caught in his throat upon being called daddy, hands slowly coming to a stop against Keith's ass cheeks. That was enough teasing. If they were going to do this, they might as well get straight into the mind-blowing sex.

"Very well. If you think you're ready, Keith, I'm-"

"Babe."

Lance blinked in surprise as he was cut off. "...what?"

"You're supposed to call me babe." Keith reminded, voice becoming impatient. Lance's chest ached briefly before he nodded, hands moving back down to hold his hips.

"R-right. If you think you're ready, babe, I'm gonna fuck you until you're screaming for everyone to hear." His voice lacked the sexy confidence from before, but he did his best to keep up his act, for Keith's sake.

His body pulled back until the head of his cock was pushing up against Keith's eager entrance, pulsing and ready to take him. Lance took a deep breath, recomposing himself and letting his body and mind focus on the sex. Then, he began to push himself forward so that the head of his cock penetrated past the ring of muscles that was Keith's sphincter.

"Ahh…! Daddy…" Keith moaned, writhing around a bit as Lance entered his wet hole.

Lance's mind became fuzzy as he indulged in the tight heat of Keith's ass, breaths becoming more ragged with every inch that went inside. No matter how much they did this, he would never be able to get over how incredible Keith was. His walls stretched around him naturally from experience, but it was still so tight at the same time, always contracting around his cock to squeeze him and give him as much pleasure as possible.

"What are you...hnn...fuck me already!" Keith ordered, forehead pressing into the mattress in frustration. Lance's attention immediately snapped back to Keith, and he remembered he didn't need to be so gentle. He felt stupid and momentarily wondered why he was forgetting how things worked in their roleplay sex as his cock buried itself completely inside of Keith.

He played his conflicted feelings off with a chuckle. "Right, sorry 'babe'. Here we go!" With a loud grunt of effort, Lance lowered his body over Keith's before his hips began to thrust, pistoning his cock in and out of his tight hole.

"Oh, fuck!" Keith cursed, his language as naughty as ever as he pushed his ass back against Lance with desperation. His hands gripped the bedsheets, and his eyes stayed closed as he took the cock skillfully.

Lance lost himself in the blazing pleasure of Keith's ass, slamming into him without mercy just like Keith liked it. Unlike the boy beneath him, Lance kept his eyes wide open to take in the beauty that was Keith's body, watching his hips tremble and his back arch with each thrust forward.

"Harder!" Keith's voice drew Lance's attention to his strained face, his mouth twisted open in lust. "Fuck me harder, daddy, please! Talk to me!"

Lance felt himself panicking a little at how badly he was performing today and quickly began fucking Keith with everything he had, hoping that his dick could make up for his incompetence. The sound of his balls slapping against Keith's ass filled the room as his hands gripped his hips harder so that he could pour all of his strength behind each thrust.

"Sorry babe, you're just so fucking good...leaving me speechless...god I love fucking you...I've missed fucking you so much…!" Lance groaned, projecting his lowest voice possible to match what Keith liked. He had to get his head back into their roleplay, so that Keith could enjoy this as much as he was.

"Fuck...punish me daddy...punish my ass with your big cock!" Insane waves of heat surged through Lance's body as Keith spoke back to him, his dirty words turning him on beyond belief. "I need you daddy...need you, only you…need you to fuck me…"

Lance's heart ached a bit as he listened to Keith, knowing the true meaning behind those words, but he couldn't afford to get too sad in the middle of sex. He had to give Keith what he needed.

He used the pain in his chest to fuel his muscles, pounding all of it out until the pleasure of fucking Keith so hard and fast overrode the heartache - for now. His heels dug into the floor as his cock jackhammered into Keith's prostate, and both boys cried out in pleasure as Keith's ass immediately clenched around his cock.

"Fuck yes! Oh, right there! Hit me there harder!" Keith continued to scream out orders, and Lance followed every single one as he angled his hips and slammed directly into Keith's prostate, hard. "Daddy!"

Lance bit his lower lip, nails digging into Keith's skin. For some reason, Keith's words were hurting him today a lot more than they usually did, but he would have to think about that after their sex session. He let the emotional pain fuel his physical strength, pounding into Keith's ass harder and harder, his muscles tensing up with passion.

The volume of Keith's cries increased as he sensed the shift in Lance's movements, walls squeezing around his cock with everything they had. "Fuck me! Just like that! Fuck, gonna make me cum!"

That line alone was the one that gave Lance happiness; Keith announcing he was going to cum. Knowing that he was the one making Keith cum was the best feeling in the world, so he fucked into Keith's prostate harder and faster, feeling his own climax approaching. He would've given anything to reach down and jerk Keith off until he came, but he knew Keith's dick was off limits to him, so he instead just gripped his ass harder while pounding his cock into him furiously.

"Oh god, I'm...gonna cum! Fuck! Yes! M-make me cum!" Keith begged, back arching as his face turned skyward. He never turned to look at Lance though as his ass squeezed around his cock.

Lance bit his lower lip, chest heaving as he fucked his own pain away inside of Keith, slamming him full of his frustrations. His balls tightened up, and he felt his core squeezing and bursting as he came.

Keith came at the same time as him, hands balling into fists around the bed sheets. "SHIRO!" The name of his lover left his mouth in a scream of pure pleasure and want, and Lance had never felt more miserable during an orgasm than he did right there.

His teeth clenched together tightly as he shot his seed deep into Keith's ass, watching the body twist and squirm beneath him. Getting to see Keith cum against the bed made his own pain worth it as white covered the sheets, their shared climax lasting a few seconds before they slowly began recovering.

Lance's hands squeezed at Keith's thighs and stroked his ass, relishing in this moment and taking every second he had to engrave it in his memory. Eventually, though, his erection began dying down, and he had to pull out.

As soon as his cock left Keith's ass, the black-haired boy's eyes opened for the first time, and the fantasy was over. He turned around onto his back, looking up at Lance with those familiar eyes that were 'as satisfied as he could get'.

"Thanks, Lance…" Keith murmured, chest still falling and rising with heavy breaths as he let the cum drip from his hole.

Lance chuckled, putting on his bravest face while sitting beside Keith on the bed. "Hey, no problem, man! You know I'm always happy to help you out with this sorta thing. I know it's been hard on you since Shiro disappeared…"  
"Lance." Keith sat up warningly, stopping him. "Don't."

"...right. I know, sorry." The two of them sat in silence for a while before Keith stood up, leaving him on the bed and walking over to grab a black towel that he kept in his room. "Off to shower? Should I join you?" Lance said, trying to lighten the mood again.

Keith chuckled. "The roleplay is over, Lance, quit joking around. I'll see you tomorrow morning for training." He walked off, leaving Lance alone in his room for the millionth time.

Lance looked down at the ground as his chest constricted with a familiar pain. It wasn't Keith's fault; he knew that. He couldn't imagine what Keith was going through after the loss of Shiro, but he was doing his best to help him. Every night, Lance would fuck Keith while pretending to be Shiro, reenacting what the previous Black paladin used to do for the boy. Keith thought it was just Lance trying to help him while also taking out his own sexual frustrations.

Lance sighed, wiping at his eyes before any tears could fall and collapsing back onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling, his entire body in agony from this hopeless situation he had created for himself.

Oh well. Better if Keith didn't know the truth. After all, all that mattered to him was making Keith happy; even if he had to pretend to be someone else to do it.

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing, follow my on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	9. Frottage with Klance

_"I bet my dick is bigger than yours."_

It was a universally famous, not to mention stupid and obvious, provocative line that Keith definitely shouldn't have fallen for. Sure, he knew he could be impulsive at times, but he was still smart enough to know when Lance was baiting him into doing something ridiculously stupid that he should avoid.

But despite all that, here he was, gasping out heavily with a red face and his neck craned as he pressed his fully erect dick up against Lance's. His heart was pounding as Lance's hand wrapped around both of their cocks, pressing them together even harder.

"Ha…!" Keith couldn't stop the moans that escaped his mouth from how crazy this all was, and the shit eating grin on Lance's face with each sound he made only made him more embarrassed.

"Time to figure this out once and for all," Lance breathed out, pushing his hips forward and moving his body so that their cocks could align together straighter.

Keith's eyes were shrinking into slits of lust as he swallowed the saliva that accumulated in his throat every few seconds. Being so close to Lance while naked was something that Keith had thought about more times than he'd like to admit, so the fact that this was happening got him harder than ever. It was the perfect time for measuring his length.

He pursed his lips together, one hand moving down to help Lance's line them up. The tan boy flinched a bit upon watching and feeling their hands brush together, but Keith just looked him in the eye fiercely.

"I have to make sure this is fair," he said, eyes momentarily watching the bob of Lance's throat as he gulped before flickering up to his eyes and then back down to their cocks. The two boys pressed the shafts of their cocks together, teeth clenched as their fingers pressed against their touching tips to try and determine who's was standing taller.

There was a bit of a pause as they tilted their head this way and that, trying to press together harder to accurately measure themselves. Keith's breath caught in his throat when he felt their balls touching, but stubbornness won out over embarrassment, and he held his ground. And then…

"Hah! I _am_ bigger than you!" Lance goaded triumphantly, looking back up at Keith with a wide grin.

Keith's heart picked up pace as he desperately pushed his cock forward more, but no matter how he looked at it, Lance had at least an entire inch on him when pushed up straight.

"Ha! Guess you can't say anything about my ego anymore, since I clearly have the size to back it up! Well, aren't you gonna say anything? Apologize? Maybe acknowledge my superior masculinity? You know you want to-"

"Shut up!" Keith roared, fury bursting from his veins as he listened to Lance bragging on and on. His loud voice took the larger boy by surprise for a second before he grinned again.

"Aw, is Keith-y mad? It's okay, there's nothing wrong with your dick. I mean, we can't all be Lance-sized-"

Keith growled as his hand wrapped around both of their dicks, mashing them together and causing Lance to yelp in surprise.

"Wha? Keith, what are you-"

"It isn't the size of the weapon that matters, but how you use it. Let's see if you can keep up with me, you long-dicked oaf." With that, he began to moving his hand up and down their lengths while continuing to press his cock forward against Lance's, face red and teeth clenched as he gathered as much friction as possible.

"K-Keith, this is- ah!" Lance gasped as Keith's arm snaked around his waist, holding it in place and pulling it towards him a bit to create more pressure against their cocks. The hand that was pumping them together slowly lifted off so that it could also wrap around Lance's waist until Keith was hugging Lance and humping their erect cocks together, grinding like his life depended on it.

"Oh fuck...you're gonna cum...and then we're gonna see who has bragging rights…" Keith growled, nails digging into Lance's hips.

The Cuban boy squeaked upon feeling his nails and looked down at their cocks, breaths coming out in heavy chunks. Then, he grinned.

"Oh, I see...in that case, sorry to burst your bubble, but you're the one who's gonna be cumming first! You're gonna cum so hard you'll have no choice but to...nngh! But to acknowledge my superiority…!" Lance's arms wrapped around Keith's body, and he began humping back against Keith, the hot friction in between their cocks increasing by the second as both boys tried to outdo the other.

Keith gasped in pleasure as Lance practically started banging their hips together, like he was fucking Keith from the front. Whereas he was once pulling Lance into him, he was now holding on for dear life as Lance grinded their cocks and pounded them together forcefully, whispering into his ear.

"You like that, Keith? You like it rough and hard? Hey, listen, Keith. Listen to the sound of our dicks." Keith did exactly that - he screwed his eyes shut and listened, taking in the sound of their combined hot breaths, the sound of their cocks rubbing together aggressively, the sound of their balls slapping against each other with every thrust of Lance's hips. He listened so hard, and it drove him crazy as he pressed his forehead against Lance's chest. Keith had been the one to instigate seeing who would cum first, but he wasn't sure if he was going to be the one to come out on top at this point.

"You like it, Keith," Lance continued whispering in a low voice that made Keith's cock begin leaking with precum. Lance's dick was just as wet, though, as the heads of their cocks pressed together in lust. "You want to cum, don't you, Keith?"

Keith bit his lower lip, looking down in a trance as he watched their cocks mashing together. There was no rhythm or structure to the movement of their hips; just lust.

He tilted his chin back upwards to stare Lance in the eyes. He wasn't going to let him win.

"Yes, I want to cum," he breathed out, moving his head to whisper in Lance's ear as he began to regain control of his hips, pushing them back against Lance instead of just letting him lead. "I want to cum all over your cock and cover you in my hot seed. And you want it to. Can you imagine it?" Keith's breathing was getting incredibly desperate as air escaped at him at record speed. His dirty talk was just getting himself closer, but he could see the way it affected Lance as well as his blue eyes dilated in need. "Can you imagine what it'll feel like? Having both of our cocks covered in each other's seed? You're gonna paint me white with your hot fucking cum, Lance. Please do it, please cum on me."

Lance's throat released a whimpering sound as he listened to Keith's words, and their grinding reached the point where it was almost violent. Keith could feel his climax approaching and desperately clawed at Lance's ass more, trying to push him over first.

"Cum! God, fuck, just fucking cum already!" Keith gasped, taking a gamble and moving his hips faster against Lance even though that would make him cum sooner, too.

"Oh! Keith, yes! F-fuck! A-after you!" Lance shouted, his voice shaky.

Keith's eyes rolled up a bit in pleasure, but he held his climax back a few more seconds, fighting it with everything he had. He could feel the tension in Lance's cock, too, and knew that the other boy was also flexing all his muscles to keep his cock from shooting everywhere.

Both boys looked at each other with an unwavering desperation to cum but a refusal to do so, cocks pressed together but unmoving.

"...please...we can...cum together…" Lance panted out in suggestion, willing to do anything to be able to cum without hurting his pride. Keith was also desperate enough to compromise, giving a small nod.

"Okay...fuck...CUMMING!" Keith roared, and in the heat of the moment, he mashed his lips against Lance's as they both came.

Feeling Lance's cock shooting seed all over both of their crotches while still pressed against his own cock was easily the hottest experience of Keith's entire life. He shot an extra load of cum each time he felt Lance shoot right up against him as they held each other close and made out with the passion of a thousand suns.

Whispers of 'fuck' and 'Keith' and 'Lance' escaped their mouths every few seconds, but other than that, their mouths were inseparable as Keith's tongue wrestled against Lance's tongue, both of them trying to push into the other's mouth but never quite getting there. Their orgasms had calmed down by now, but the fire inside of them hadn't as Keith's arms roamed up to wrap around Lance's neck.

Before he knew what was going on, they had made their way over to his bed, collapsing onto it and laying on their sides as they made out furiously, saliva meshing together in a mess around their mouths.

After a while of lustful making out, they finally pulled away to lay on their backs, staring up at the ceiling as their chests heaved for air. Keith could feel the warm stickiness coating his crotch and stomach, but instead of feeling disgusted or embarrassed, he felt warm inside; especially since they had just started kissing.

"...so. A tie, I guess," Lance said from beside him. Keith's tongue flicked out over his lips, savoring the taste of Lance's mouth.

"Yeah." A wave of silence washed over them as both boys tried to figure out what to say next while still catching their breath.

"...I'll win next time, though," Lance declared.

Keith's eyes widened, and he propped himself up a bit to look over at Lance "'Next time'...?"

"That's right!" Lance turned to meet Keith's surprised face with a grin...and a light blush. "I'll beat you next time...but uh, for now, I'm tired, so…" He quickly laid himself back down on the bed to hide his face, and Keith couldn't help but smile fondly at him.

"Whatever you say. I'll take you on whenever."

Nothing was set in stone between them, and they didn't make any sort of official statement...but there was going to be a next time…

And for now, that was good enough for Keith.

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing, follow my on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	10. Edgeplay with Shatt

**So, before you take a second look and go, wait a second, Day 10? But we're on Day 11! Yes, I'll admit, this is coming up a day late. I'm sorry. I'M SORRY. BUT IT'S HERE NOW AND NO MATTER WHAT I WILL FINISH ALL 31 DAYS BY HALLOWEEN, SO REST ASSURED. If one doesn't come out, you can be sure two will come the next day. So yes, Day 11 will be written and done later today. But for now, Shatt!**

* * *

There was a side to Matthew Holt that no one knew about - a side that no one would ever expect, that he only ever let show behind closed doors. When he was in public, Matt was a starchild, born to research space and encourage others to do their very best. He was the lovable nerd that loved geeking out about space facts and the possibilities of life outside of Earth. _  
_

But put him in a dimly lit room with a sex drive and an empty house where no one could hear screaming, and he became a completely different man. Shiro knew this all too well as he struggled against his restraints tying him down to his chair, not to try and escape, but just to test the tightness.

"Well? Did I do a good job?" Matt asked, standing completely nude in front of Shiro's chair. The slim muscle that swelled from his stomach and shoulders fit perfectly into his leaner body shape, and his face always looked so hot when he was in the mood. It seriously felt like when his glasses came off, so did his nice exterior, because right now he was smirking at Shiro and eyeing his naked form like a juicy piece of meat.

"You always do a good job, Matt," Shiro confirmed, reaffirming this by flexing his muscles against his restraints to once again show that he wasn't going anywhere. This seemed to please Matt as the smaller boy came closer, hands massaging Shiro's shoulders before moving down his sculpted chest, admiring each inch of iron bone. Shiro shivered at the feeling of his lover's graceful fingers on him.

"Matt…"

"Shhh...relax, big guy. If you use your voice so much, you won't have it for when I _really_ have you screaming."

Sparks of lust were flying through Shiro's body at Matt's promise that he'd be screaming, which he knew was true. He did his best to spread his legs, desperately wanting some friction against his dick that had already gotten rock solid during the process of being tied up by Matt.

Luckily for him, Matt delivered upon his desires, wrapping his hand around his cock. Unluckily for him, teasing was still part of the game, it just wouldn't occur quite yet; but Shiro would worry about that when it happened.

He hissed Matt's name, cock jumping in the boy's hand and throbbing with intense heat as he began to pump Shiro lightly and gently, fingers kneading at the length with pressure every now and then. He went at the exact pace to get Shiro worked up while still keeping it slow with forceful strokes that promised more, and god, it still baffled Shiro at how _good_ Matt was at handling a cock. He was a prime example of why you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"I love watching you come undone at my every touch, Takashi. You know I love it, don't you? Go ahead and lose yourself even more."

Shiro's breathing was growing heavy as he gulped and nodded, eyes unblinkingly focused on Matt's hand moving up and down his aching cock. The sheer amount of dominance Matt held over him in the bedroom had been a pleasant surprise during their first sexual encounter, but by now, Shiro couldn't imagine _not_ ceding supremacy to the smaller male. There was something so unbelievably hot about allowing the boy everyone thought was a nerd having control over the boy that was considered a piloting genius; Shiro just _loved_ it. He loved the way Matt took charge, loved the way he strapped Shiro in with the promise of mind blowing sex, loved the way his voice sounded as he egged Shiro on more and more.

"Since you're gonna be begging me like the sex-driven manwhore you are anyways, might as well start now. Go on - beg for me to touch you in all the ways you know I can."

A violent shudder ascended through Shiro's body from his cock, the sheer amount of desire within him beginning to physically affect his reflexes as he bucked his hips into Matt's smooth hand to the best of his ability. "Matt, go faster...I know you can...make my cock _leak_ , Matt!" Shiro had no problems with begging when it was with Matt, and to his delight, the begging paid off as Matt's hand began gliding across his thick cock harder and faster.

"You know just what I like to hear, Takashi, but we're alone in the house, you remember that, right? Let's not waste this moment. I wanna fucking _hear_ you! Go on, scream for me!" Matt's hand got even more aggressive on Shiro's cock as he raised his voice, his hand becoming a blur as it pumped up and down his shaft to give him all the delicious pleasure he could want.

Shiro's body struggled against his restraints in response to both Matt's hand and his commands, finding them equally as hot as his dick grew hotter and hotter. "God, Matt! Okay, I-I'm yelling! Touch me more!"

"I didn't say I want to hear you yell, I want to hear you fucking _scream_ Takashi!" Matt wrapped two hands around his cock, pumping with both of them and causing Shiro's legs to have a miniature spasm.

"MATT!" His eyes glazed over with pure need as he screamed for his pleasurer, willing to give him whatever he demanded in search of the amazing sensations searing through his body.

"That's more like it, Takashi," Matt purred, his hands seriously doing god's work as they jerked Shiro off with the force of hammer against a nail.

His balls were beginning to spring about messily in every direction, slapping against his own thighs from the incredible handjob as he felt a familiar stirring from within them.

"Matt...I'm close-"

"I can't hear you."

"I'm close! I'm close, god I'm so close, Matt…!" Shiro writhed about in his bounds as he heaved for air, eyes unable to look away from the sight of Matt milking his cock with violent strokes. The smug grin spread across his boyfriend's face was what did the trick...or, was about to do the trick, until Matt's hand disappeared right before the final stroke.

"FUCK!" Shiro cursed, eyes widening in frustration as Matt stepped back with an even wider grin, watching in amusement as Shiro's hips bucked up and he fucked the air in an attempt to send himself overboard with that one tiny missing piece of friction. When it didn't work and the feeling of cum at the base of his cock ready to shoot started to die away, he looked at Matt with a demanding and pleading look.

"Matt, finish me, now, shit!"

"My, someone sure has a dirty mouth, don't they?" Matt teased, lightly running his finger up the underbelly of Shiro's cock.

"Fuck, Matt," Shiro growled in a way that was half threatening, half pleading as he shivered and bucked his hips forward from just the single finger. "D-don't do this, Matt."

The other boy let out a sigh. "Fine. You're the ace of the school, after all, I shouldn't be toying with your body." Shiro's face brightened as Matt wrapped his hand back around his cock, pumping him with a vengeance.

"GOD, Matt! Make me fucking CUM!" Shiro cursed, his filter completely gone as he indulged in the pleasure that had already been denied to him once tonight. His stomach was expanding and shrinking with massive intakes of breath in order to build up to the climactic moment where he would shoot his hot cum all over himself and his boyfriend, coating them in his spunk and drawing out all the energy inside of him in the form of one massive cumshot that would make his entire body ripple in heat and pleasure and-

Matt's hands lifted off of his cock, his pointer finger tapping the slit lightly in order to show how much precum Shiro was leaking.

"FUCK!" Shiro screamed again, having never felt so frustrated in his life as he resumed his routine of fucking the air. "Why, Matt?"

The grinning boy chuckled, kneeling down by Shiro's side and grabbing one of his nipples in between his fingers, rubbing it and causing Shiro to wince. "Because, Takashi, someone has to remind you."

Shiro let out a less-than-manly moan as his nipples were tugged and tweaked in a bunch of directions, the very tips of them being rubbed. "R-remind me of what…?" He managed to huff out, his borderline non-functional voice only amusing Matt further.

"I have to be the one to remind you, that while the entire world may see you as as the beefy jock who aces at piloting, the garrison's boy wonder, when you're really just a juicy piece of meat that loves putting yourself on display for me. That right, Takashi?"

"Matt, what are you-"

"I _said_ 'isn't that right'? Answer, unless you disagree, in which case, I won't have a reason to get you off anymore; you'll have to do it on your own."

Shiro's eyes flashed with panic, the last thing he wanted being Matt leaving him here to cum by himself. The most terrifying thing was that he knew Matt would make good on his promises; the boy was terrifying. If he said he would leave Shiro to get off on his own, he would do exactly that.

So, Shiro, being the sensible sex-loving man he was, gulped down his frustrations and nodded. "Yes, Matt."

"You're not at all what everyone thinks you are, that right? You know that you're driven by lust like some sort of desperate manwhore?"

"Yes, Matt," Shiro repeated obediently, lips trembling a little as Matt twisted both of his nipples, touching his chest with both hands now.

"And you admit you would do anything for me to make you cum right now, because you're _my_ desperate little manwhore, isn't that right?"

"Yes, god yes, Matt!" Shiro shouted, getting excited just at the mention of Matt making him cum. His boyfriend moved up to kiss his neck before whispering in his ear, breath hot and teasing

"...that's a good boy. Let's give you your reward."

Shiro watched intently as Matt's hands wrapped around his cock once again, and it was like heaven had given him a second chance as he lost himself in the pleasure once again, hips shuddering as Matt pumped his cock and pressed his thumb against the sticky head to apply more friction. His hips thrusted up into his hands as much as they could, his nails digging into his sweaty palms as he twisted his head to each side and did everything he could to get all the pleasure.

"Scream for me, Takashi. Go on; scream."

"Matt…! MATT!"

"Curse. You know I love it when the golden boy gets dirty for me."

Shiro let out a strangled whine as Matt began fisting his cock at the speed of some of their ships. "Fuck, Matt, FUCK!" He let loose on the naughty words, throwing out every fraction of decency for Matt. "Make me fucking _cum_ , make my dick shoot everywhere, MAKE ME CUM!"

Screaming could no longer describe his desperate voice; he was roaring, now, the load that had been teased twice before building back up at his base and preparing to just shoot everywhere in a mess of Shiro's sticky white jizz.

"Matt…! Yes, Matt! FUCK I'M CUMMING-!" Shiro had never experienced an orgasm denial as horrifically powerful as the one Matt delivered to him in that moment as his hands moved up and off of Shiro's cock. Had his fingers lingered against it for just another second, he would've gone over, but no; Matt had denied him once again.

"FUCK, MATT!" Shiro screamed in frustration, eyes wide with crazed need as he bucked his hips forward desperately, ready to start sobbing as he felt the bubbling orgasm in the pit of his stomach beginning to die down again.

Matt, ever the sadist, just chuckled, leaning forward until his nose was touching Shiro's. "Oh Takashi, did you really think it was going to be that easy? Did you really think I was gonna let you cum that soon? I mean, we're alone for like, another three hours. You know what that means, don't you?"

In that moment, as Matt smirked and ran his tongue over his lips seductively, Shiro came to realize just how terrifying his boyfriend truly was.

"You're gonna have to go through this a _lot_ more times before you get to cum."

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	11. MasochismSadism with Klance

**So here's a masochistic Lance with a sadistic Galra Keith. I know, it's "technically" day 12, I'll get that out. Let me live. Please. orz**

* * *

When Keith first became over-exposed to the quintessence and shifted into a Galra-esque body with purple skin and yellow eyes, they had all done their best to be supportive; no one more so than Lance.

While everybody had comforted Keith and assured him that they wouldn't stop until they found a way to reverse the transformation so that he could be himself again, Lance assured him that, no matter what, he _was_ himself, and that something as superficial as his appearance wasn't going to change that. He made sure Keith understood that no matter what, he was still Keith and that none of them would ever change their view of him just because of how he looked.

It took a while for Keith to convince himself to listen to them - not just Lance, but the rest of the paladins, too. He was certain that they were disgusted with him or that they pitied him, and it caused his anger issues from before to become three times as bad. Those had been rough times for everyone; nobody had been able to so much as approach Keith without receiving a threat, and he had refused to come out of his room half the time because he was convinced he was a monster.

With help from Lance, though, he came to accept his new body and to even appreciate some things about it, like the additional muscle strength and sharp senses. Galra were innately a more physically intensive species than humans, so in a lot of ways, Keith could actually view his transformation as an upgrade of sorts. However, being Galra had its shortcomings, as well. Just like they were a stronger species by nature, Galra also tended to have much more… _aggressive_ instincts. This meant that Keith's temper still tended to be more explosive than usual, which was saying something.

Luckily for the team, however, Lance had a solution for this part of Keith's Galra genes, too. It really seemed like a miracle how Lance was able to just have answers to everything going on with Keith, but, well, _maybe_ he'd thought about all of these scenarios beforehand because he thought about Keith a lot…

In any case, Lance was able to quench Keith's aggressive nature whenever he felt himself losing his temper without fail every single time. As to how he did it, it was a mystery to the rest of the team since the two of them preferred to keep it between them.

Pidge seemed to know something the others didn't, though. The young girl had pushed her glasses up mischievously just earlier when Keith had blown up at the Blade of Marmora for no reason, really…his temper had just spiralled out of control, partly due to the fact that he was still getting used to the genes of his new form. Since he had begun yelling at everyone and sweating from rage, Lance had taken him away from the meeting to do damage control, with the others watching them curiously, or in Pidge's case, snickering maniacally.

* * *

That was how they got into the situation they were currently in, with Lance on his hands and knees, upper half of his body stretched forward across the bed.

"K-Keith! Oh my god, Keith! You're…you're going so hard today…!" The Cuban boy gasped out, eyes feeling ready to pop out of his sockets from how roughly the Galra male was fucking him from behind. Unsympathetic growls sounded with every thrust as Keith clenched his teeth.

"Shut the fuck up if you're just going to complain; you and I both know you like it like this," Keith ordered, punishing Lance by digging his sharp Galra claws into his hips more.

"Ah!" Lance cried out, tears flying from his eyes as pain shot through his rear. He slowly looked back, observing the look of pure aggressive lust on Keith's face. "K-Keith, you-AH!" Lance's head flew back as Keith slapped his ass, effectively shutting him up.

"Are you gonna talk back to me? Aren't you the one who suggested this? Who suggested I use my anger and pour all of it out into fucking you?" Keith growled threateningly, hand moving up to hold Lance's throat in a tight grip, his claws grazing against the neck skin.

Lance whimpered, eyes closing and pushing out more tears as his throat bobbed against Keith's hand when he gulped. "Y-yes…" It was true, he had been the one to come up with this method of calming Keith's Galra temper tantrums.

"And aren't you the one who admitted that you were just being a selfish slut? That you didn't actually want this to help me, you just wanted it because I could fuck you harder than you've ever been fucked before?"

Lance gulped hard again, feeling Keith's hand tighten its grip against his throat. "W-well…" he hesitated even though that was true, mind lost in the feeling of Keith fucking him so hard. He could barely feel his ass from how roughly it was being pounded, but he could certainly feel Keith's cock ramming against his insides, granting him wave after wave of intense pleasure.

He leaned his head back against Keith's shoulder for support, eyes opening in surprise when Keith shifted his body back so that his face was by Lance's ear. "Admit it. Admit that you wanted this. Admit you want me to hurt you. Admit that's why you want me to fuck you when I'm angry. Admit it!" His voice was far more rough and threatening than Lance had ever heard before, and it made his heart thump with fear that Keith would hurt him badly. Fear…and excitement.

"I…I wanted you to fuck me when you're angry…so that you could…ah! So that you could fuck me harder! Fuck…fuck me harder!" Lance confessed, tears pooling from his eyes more as his hands gripped the bedsheets.

"Don't give me orders!" Keith rammed his cock into Lance's prostate especially hard while at the same time moving his face down, sinking his teeth into Lance's shoulder and closing his jaws together in a bite that seemed intent on removing the meat.

"KEITH!" Lance screamed, eyes flying wide open as his front half collapsed, the mixed sensations of pleasure from his prostate and pain from his shoulder vibrating throughout his entire body from head to toe. "God, Keith, fuck!"

Keith slammed into his prostate with every thrust, balls slapping his ass and marking them red. Meanwhile, he held Lance's body up as his teeth sank down into his shoulder more and more with each passing second.

"Oh my god! It's so much! So much, Keith, too much!" Lance sobbed, tears streaming down his face as Keith just bit down harder. "Keith, are you-KEITH!" He screamed his name again, voice bloodcurdling as Keith's claws dug into his stomach, breaking the skin. A low, demanding growl sounded from Keith's throat the entire time, his eyes staring at Lance's tears joyously and using them as encouragement to bite down harder.

Lance didn't know which one was more messed up, the fact that his tears made Keith just fuck him with more passion, or the fact that the pain from his sharp teeth and claws was getting Lance so close to cumming. Obviously the prostate pounding was a part of that, but the pain just felt so _right_ to Lance. The thought that he was getting physically punished by Keith and letting him take his anger out on him by hurting him felt so fucking good. It wasn't enough for Keith to just fuck his anger out, he needed to _hurt_ Lance to do it, and Lance loved every second of it.

"M-more, Keith!" he begged, shoving his ass back against Keith's large Galra cock and keening into his jaw. "Hurt me more!"

The growl that Keith let out in response was so feral and menacing that it sent chills through Lance. "You slut. Filthy pain-loving cock slut, that's what you are!" Keith roared before biting down on other parts of his back, ripping out more sobs and screams from Lance.

"Oh fuck! Keith, please!" He cried, tears spilling onto the mattress as he desperately pushed his body back against Keith's to get more pleasure and pain. The slut shaming felt just as good as the physical pain, and he was about ready to shoot. He just needed one last push…

"You're a masochistic _whore_ , Lance." Keith sunk his teeth straight into Lance's neck, not holding back on the pressure behind his jaw, and that did it.

A strangled cry left Lance's mouth as he came, cum splattering all over the sheets in what must've been one of the hardest orgasms of his life due to how much Keith was stimulating his body.

Just hearing Lance cry out in so much pain made Keith bite down on his neck harder, and only moments after Lance came, he followed suit, burying his cock deep inside of his stretched hole and dumping load after load into his body. His teeth dug into the skin of his neck more and more with each shot, low grunts rippling through his body as he strained his balls to push all of his cum into Lance.

The two of them stayed in their mounting and mounted positions for a good amount of time after that, relishing in the marks Keith had just left on Lance's body, both outside and inside. Finally, when he let go of Lance, he just collapsed completely onto the bed.

"God, Keith…so good…" he muttered sleepily, eyes already drooping close. Keith immediately plopped himself down next to Lance on the bed, arms wrapping around him and pulling him close. The Blade meeting was long forgotten now as they spooned, with Lance snuggling backwards into Keith.

"You know, the others would be so confused. It's like you're punishing me with pain for having helped you with everything." Lance chuckled.

"Yeah, well, they don't know how much of a masochist you are."

Lance tilted his head from side to side a bit. "True. Nor do they know how much of a sadist you are." He looked up at Keith, smiling sweetly at the Galra.

"That's true, too," he said, craning his head forward to kiss Lance's forehead.

His anger was completely gone.

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	12. MasterSlave with Shendak

**Alright, so, this is a thing. TBH, I really want to binge Voltron in preparation for season 4, so this was a total rush job and you can tell. However, I used my rush to translate into the story how Sendak was in a rush, so hopefully you at least feel that vibe.**

* * *

"The last attack from the Blade of Marmora was around the Eastern quadrants. Insignificant as they are, they've still been giving Commander Vorash quite the trouble."

Shiro observed the Galra soldier who was giving the report from where he was standing, seeing that he was nervous just by having to be in the same conference room as Sendak, and the fact that he was delivering bad news probably didn't help. It would seem even other Galra feared the powerful commander. His eyes traveled back to the alpha male himself..

Sendak snarled a bit. "Commander Vorash, you say?" His voice radiated power and authority, making Shiro shiver from where he stood with his arms behind his back right behind Sendak's chair. "I suppose it comes as no surprise. Vorash never was the best military leader. I suspect Zarkon gave him power due to his heritage. Sending more soldiers to his location won't help; even that fool Kolivan and the Blades will outsmart him."

The soldier giving the report gulped. "So...what shall we do, Commander Sendak?"

"Ready our fleet to change course and prepare hyperdrive. I will take over for Vorash myself. Vrepit sa." Sendak stood up to show that the conference was over and there was no room for anyone to give further input.

The soldier quickly saluted. "Vrepit sa!"

Sendak side-eyed Shiro with a low growl. "Come, slave." Shiro waited for the Galra to walk in front of him before following, eyes glued to the rippling muscles in the back of his shoulders.

As they walked through the hall of the ship, Sendak was stopped multiple times to speak with a soldier to inform them that they were headed to the Eastern quadrants to continue the fight against the resistance. Each time they stopped, Shiro would stand still behind Sendak and patiently wait for his master to finish his conversation. The Galra male was a high ranking officer and very powerful figure, so it only made sense that he would have a lot of business to attend to. Shiro could only guess they were on their way to another conference of some sort.

However, as he followed behind his master, he noticed they were walking through the hall to where their quarters were. Excitement immediately bubbled inside of Shiro as he walked faster to keep up, wondering if they were done with business and were retiring for the day.

Sendak lead Shiro into their room, or rather, his room, and shut the door behind him. It didn't qualify as 'their room' because there was no 'they'; there was only Sendak. Shiro was just a slave, and he wouldn't want it any other way as he stood off to the side and watched Sendak walk over to the bed, waiting for an order of some sort.

"...come, slave." He immediately responded like a trained dog, hurrying over to where Sendak was without saying a word. The Galra officer looked up at him, his breathing growing noticeably heavier. Then, he grabbed Shiro and slammed him down onto the bed in one swift movement, drawing out a surprised yelp from Shiro's throat.

"I am headed off to do battle in the Eastern quadrants. Before I leave, however, you will relieve me of frustration." Sendak began ridding himself of his armor, and Shiro felt the excitement from earlier tingling all throughout his body. They were gonna fuck. He loved it when his master fucked him; it made him feel special.

Ever since the Galra conquered the Earth, it became a natural thing to see humans serving as slaves for high ranking officers. Sendak, however, treated Shiro specially even if he was a slave. Yes, Shiro had to clean him and hold his things and do everything other slaves did, but he was happy to do that, because unlike other master-slave relationships, Sendak fucked Shiro; a lot. He fucked Shiro so much that it might as well be his primary purpose as Sendak's slave, and he was ready to be fucked again as both men dropped the last of their clothes.

"Look at you, always such a slut, ready to spread your legs whenever I ask, is that so?" Sendak pushed a finger into Shiro's ass without any lubricant, making his back arch as his legs spread wider.

"Yes, master." He knew he was expected to be vocal and reply during sex, but that he didn't have a say in what they did. That was okay with him. His master could do whatever he wanted and Shiro would thank him for it, not because he was expected to, but because he would love it no matter what Sendak did; because he was Shiro's master and Shiro was his slave.

Sendak was wasting no time in pumping his finger in and out of Shiro's hole, eyes staring down at his body with hunger. Feeling his ass being stretched open without any form of lubrication was a bit painful for Shiro, but he accepted it since it was his master.

"We leave soon, so I won't waste anymore time. All you need is the bare minimum preparation so that I don't break you in half."

Shiro gasped as a second finger entered him, the two clawed appendages wriggling around and stretching his ass in two different directions before slowly pumping in and out of him. At this point, his ass was beginning to secrete its own juices, and although it wasn't much to act as lubricant, it was something.

Sendak's impatience was showing as his fingers left Shiro's ass and he crawled on top of his body, as if saying, 'that's good enough'. Shiro knew that his ass hadn't nearly been prepared enough, but he didn't resist, sprawling his body out beneath Sendak in an expected submissive gesture.

"Your body is mine to do with as I please," Sendak reminded, as if sensing Shiro's doubts about his preparation. His claws dug into his body as he lowered himself and pressed the head of his massive cock against Shiro's entrance, breaths picking up pace.

Shiro gulped and gave a small nod, clenching his teeth together to ready himself for what was coming. The tip of Sendak's cock rubbed against his hole for a while, letting his precum slick the tight entrance up before pushing forward.

"Ah-!" Shiro's eyes flew wide in pain as Sendak pushed into him, the thick head of his cock stretching Shiro's dry walls and forcing them apart. It felt like just taking a hammer and ramming it into himself since he had had limited preparation, but he took it for the sake of his master and even spread his legs apart wider.

Sendak chuckled at his response, hand moving to cup his chin as he leaned forward and whispered in Shiro's ear. "That's it. Good slave. Take me, take me like the champion you are." His cock pressed in more, causing another pained gasp to escape Shiro. He gripped the sheets of the bed, body sweating profusely as the massive cock forced its way inside.

Sendak's hips inserted an extra inch every few seconds, going carefully only so that Shiro didn't completely break, until finally he had the majority of his cock buried into Shiro.

"M-master…" Shiro breathed out, chest heaving as Sendak groaned from above him, relishing in the feeling of his tight heat pulsating and contracting around his cock. Shiro thought he was going to go insane, the mixed feelings of pain and pleasure from being so full spiking back and forth throughout his body. They held their position for a while, both men just trying to get used to the sensations, before Sendak growled and started to pull back.

"Ah! Master!" Shiro's head shuffled against the bed as pain spiked through him. Sendak's cock was much too big to be moving inside him right now, but his master didn't care, and he didn't care.

"We're running out of time, so I'm going to fuck you now and you're going to take it." They made eye contact, and just seeing the lust in his master's eyes made Shiro whimper and nod. Just knowing that he was being useful for his master made this that much more bearable as Shiro took deep breaths.

"Yes, master."

With a feral growl, Sendak plunged his hips into Shiro, sending pain rippling throughout his body and fucking him raw.

"MASTER!" Shiro cried out, hands clawing at the bed desperately as his ass was forced open. His body vibrated from the inside out with each thrust, like his body was a drum for Sendak's cock to abuse. The beginning pace wasn't slow, either. Sendak's claws dug into his hips as he thrust into him furiously, not caring about building up to the rough fucking. Shiro was getting everything the powerful Galra male had from the get-go, and he wasn't sure if he could handle it.

"Fuck, I didn't know it would feel so good not preparing you at all! I should do this more!" Sendak growled, slamming into him as panic seized Shiro upon hearing that. There was no physical pleasure - only pain. It felt like Shiro's very being was being split in half right down the middle as Sendak's massive cock destroyed him, ramming into his body and using it however he pleased with no attention given to Shiro's wellbeing.

That was the only pleasure Shiro got from this: the pleasure of knowing that he was being useful to his master. The pleasure of knowing that Sendak was enjoying using him, and that he was being a good slave. And really, in the end, that was all the pleasure Shiro needed. Being a good slave for his master was enough to make him happy to bear through this, even as his vision started going black as Sendak fucked him rougher and rougher, his body spasming from the force behind each thrust.

"M-master…" Shiro's voice failed him, eyes fluttering shut as he tried to look up at his master fucking him, wanting to see the pleased look on his face. Sendak didn't seem to care what happened to Shiro as he just continued pounding away at his raw ass, cock plowing into his body for his own personal pleasure.

The last thing Shiro felt was the rippling pain of Sendak shoving himself in as deep as he could possibly go before he blacked out.

"Yes. I shall. I will be there right away." The sound of Sendak's voice slowly brought Shiro back to the realm of the living, blinking his eyes open. His vision was still blurry as he saw a fully armored Sendak standing and speaking to a device.

The Galra Commander looked back and noticed Shiro waking up, walking over to him and crouching down a bit. "Good performance, slave. Wait here. I'm off to battle; but I will be back. We will have another round tonight."

Shiro felt delirious or something, because in the blink of an eye, Sendak suddenly wasn't there, and he was alone in the room. He tried getting up, but stopped immediately as a horrible pain struck his body, causing him to cry out. Only then did he notice the warm liquid trickling out of his hole, only feeling it once it spilled enough to get on his legs. He couldn't feel his ass at all. Sendak had came in him while he was passed out.

He sunk down into the bed further, since that was all he could do. He sunk down into the bed; and waited for Sendak to come back to fuck him again.

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	13. Rimming with Sheith

"You're gonna cum completely untouched, from just my tongue in your tight, pink little ass."

Shiro's voice was gruff, commanding, and completely filled with lust as he made Keith that promise, kneeling behind him with his fingers spreading his hole nice and wide and open.

Keith gulped, pushing his ass back a bit in anticipation on his knees and elbows.

"I don't think I can cum from just your tongue, Shiro…" He muttered, but although he voiced his doubts, the voice the man used was so full of promise that Shiro would do everything he said he would as he spoke again.

"I'll show you." His words and tone of voice literally made Keith's core melt apart. He still doubted a tongue would be enough, but whatever was coming his way, he couldn't wait for it, his cock already fully hard thanks to being naked in the same room as Shiro.

"O-oh…" Keith shivered, letting out an uncharacteristically high-pitched moan that only Shiro could draw out from him as he blew hot air against Keith's quivering hole. Saliva was collecting in his mouth like rain in a bucket, forcing him to swallow every few seconds as Shiro continued teasing him. Keith could just barely feel his lips pressing around his asshole and against his cheeks, but there was no solid contact, and he was pretty sure he was already going to go crazy just seconds into being in bed with his forever-time crush.

Keith did his best to wait, just like Shiro seemed to want him to do, but as soon as the anticipation reached the point where he was sweating, he looked back at the larger man. "Shiro…"

"Shhh...patience yields focus. You gotta wait it out, babe. I said I was gonna make you cum from just this, remember? The anticipation is part of it." They stared into each other's eyes for a bit before Shiro's authority put down Keith's desperation, and he looked down a bit before turning to face forward again.

"...I'm sorry, Shiro."

The fingers holding his cheeks apart suddenly dug their nails into his skin and pinched, making Keith cry out.

"Try saying that again," Shiro commanded. Keith looked back at him briefly, observing the authoritative look on his face, and he immediately understood there was only one word for him to use for Shiro.

"I...I'm sorry, sir." His voice trembled a little as he corrected himself, having not called Shiro by that for a very long time. For some reason, a part of him liked it. It made it feel like Shiro was even more in control than he already was, and Keith liked it when Shiro had control over him. Shiro took care of him. Shiro made him feel good.

...he just had to be patient. Deep breaths left his mouth as he let his elbows sink forward more to push his ass up, hoping to tempt Shiro to do more than just breath against him.

Shiro chuckled at his display. "Eager, I see. Your juicy little ass is wetting itself for me. Should I see if I can make you cum with just my breath?"

"No!" Keith yelled out immediately, fingers curling into the mattress, growing frustrated just by the thought of that. "No, Shiro, sir, you have to give me something…something…!"

He sighed heavily from behind Keith. "Well, if you're so desperate for it…"

Keith's insides flared with hope, and he started to turn his head to give Shiro a thankful look when suddenly, his wet tongue pressed forward against Keith's ass, giving it a much needed wet pressure.

"Oh! Shiro! Sir!" Keith gasped out, dick twitching at the wonderful sensation. It felt incredible having something wet against his hole, which was radiating with heat and need. He needed more, and his legs spread apart to express that.

Shiro gave a low groan of approval and spread his cheeks even more, tongue starting to really dig into Keith's entrance, slicking it up a bit before wriggling inside. He wasted no time in aggressively licking Keith's walls while the boy on the receiving end let out a constant stream of relieved sighs and pleading gasps.

In no time at all, the front half of Keith's body had collapsed completely, leaving his ass raised high into the air. He was nothing more than a hot, sweaty, moaning mess as Shiro's tongue moved in upward and circular motions up against his hole before pushing in and tongue-fucking him at alternating speeds.

"You're...you feel so good...how…" Keith managed to gasp out, forehead pressing into the mattress and shaking back and forth a bit. He couldn't believe it could feel this good to get rimmed, and he wanted more of it. God, he wanted so much more of it, so, he pushed his ass back more and positioned it towards Shiro as opposed to just raising it.

"Please, sir," he panted out, looking back at Shiro with respectful and submissive eyes. "Please give me your tongue, sir."

It was Shiro's turn to have his body shiver this time, locking eyes with Keith and holding their gazes together as his tongue dug into his small hole more, pushing in and out at increasing speeds.

Keith was already in heaven from the tongue-fucking eyes shut tightly in bliss. Feeling Shiro's large tongue shoving into him and slicking up his walls felt so dirty and right, and even though he was sure he couldn't get off from this alone, it was still very much welcome. He didn't think it could get any better than this. He was wrong.

Shiro suddenly switched gears, digging his thumbs into Keith's entrance and pulling his cheeks apart, making room for his entire face to suddenly smash into Keith's ass, mouth puckering against his hole like a suction and sucking and slobbering with everything he had.

"Oh, fuck! Shir-sir!" He corrected himself quickly, ass overloading with pleasure as his eyes shot wide open and he clawed at the bed in uncontained pleasure that he didn't know to handle. "It...ah! Feels so good...why?!" Forming coherent sentences was proving to be a difficulty for him as he let out constant moaning noises while repeatedly pushing his ass out for Shiro to handle.

Even though Keith had never been eaten out like this before, he was certainly able to tell that Shiro held a particular skill for it as his ass clenched together and made the most lewd wet sounds in response to Shiro sucking and tonguing the raw hole, stimulating him more and more. His cock was twitching in response to all the pleasure ringing from his ass throughout the core of his body, and despite what he had thought was impossible, he could feel a building sensation in the pit of his stomach.

Shiro seemed to be able to tell just with one look, because he grinned into Keith's ass and managed to make out some words in between his aggressive devouring of his hole. "Mmh...ah...and you said you couldn't cum...from just, ah...my tongue…? Eat your words yet? How naughty does that make you...cumming from just me, eating you out?"

Keith shook his forehead against the bed, not in denial, but in pleasure. His legs were shaking and threatening to give out on him as he cried out in alarm, Shiro's tongue reaching deep inside of him and striking a chord within his body. He was resonating with pleasure as his back arched and his cock thrust forward into mid-air. There was no more fighting it - if he ever had been to begin with.

"Y-yes...I'm so naughty Shiro...sir! I'm so naughty, sir!" He yelped, reminded of what to refer to Shiro as when he nipped at his hole, which only got Keith closer to orgasm. "I'm gonna cum...from just having you eat me out…"

"Beg for it," Shiro demanded, spurred on upon hearing that and beginning to move his mouth with more aggression and eagerness.

Keith whined, back arching a bit as he began to thrust his ass back into Shiro's face. "Eat me, Shiro-sir! Eat me sir! Devour my hole! Make me cum from your mouth on my filthy hole, sir! Please, sir! Eat me out until I...until I...CUM!" A cry that bordered more on being a scream escaped the very depths of Keith's throat as his ass clenched around Shiro's tongue, cum shooting out of his cock and spraying over the bedsheets, painting it with white. His hips waved around like a bucking horse gone out of control, cum getting everywhere - and Shiro didn't help by continuing to eat him out, seemingly addicted to the taste of his ass.

He was panting hard when his orgasm did finally stop, body going stationary as he lay still and allowed Shiro's tongue to invade his ass more. His eyes were glazed over, completely starstruck at what had just happened. Shiro just had to rub it in.

"And you said you wouldn't cum from just my tongue." Shiro smirked, pulling away briefly and licking his lips.

Keith's face grew hot with embarrassment as he looked back at him. He didn't know what to say, so he just said the first thing that came to his mind. "...are you gonna brag...or are you gonna keep eating me like a pro?"

"Hm, both are tempting choices," Shiro's thumbs spread his wet hole wider, massaging his cheeks briefly before he moved back in. "But I think I'll have to take you up on the latter."

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	14. Role Reversal with Klance

***Releases Day 14* *It's supposed to be Day 15* *Hides in corner***

 **Altean Prince Lance x Galra Guard Keith AU**

 **I know this isn't exactly what role reversal normally means, but hey, I went with it.**

* * *

Lance let out the dirtiest sound he had ever made in his entire life as his back arched against the bed, looking up at his bodyguard with a red face and squinting eyes.

"K-Keith…" The Altean Prince muttered weakly, writhing about as the Galra pinned his arms above his head with one hand while the other spread his legs apart, running his fingers up and down Lance's thighs.

"You know, I've always thought your skin looked so smooth...now that I finally get to touch you in all these wonderful places, I can confirm just how right I was." Keith's teasing voice just made Lance's face even redder as he willingly spread his legs apart wider. He knew he took very good care of his skin, not just because he was a prince, but because he liked being able to be confident in it, so hearing Keith compliment something he worked hard for made his heart warmer than it already was.

"Spreading yourself willingly for me, now, my Prince? I must say, I've been observing you all this time, but I never could have guessed you were so naughty."

Lance's face was growing red all the way up to his pointy ears as Keith continued teasing him, and he hated that getting him flustered was a specialty that the Galra bodyguard possessed. He wanted nothing more than to hide his face in his hands, but obviously that wasn't possible right now, so he instead tried to deny it by closing his legs again.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast, Prince Lance." Keith spread his own legs from in between Lance's to spread his apart again, grinning down at him in that sexy way that showed off his fangs. "You can't hide it anymore, Prince; and you don't need to." He leaned down until their chests were parallel, pressing soft kisses to Lance's forehead, and if those made him melt, the words he spoke next made him implode. "I'll take good care of you, always."

Honestly, Lance was ready to start tearing up from how sweet Keith always was to him, always more than a bodyguard, always there for him physically and emotionally, and he wanted to express all his gratitude, but his emotional outburst was cut of as Keith's finger prodded his hole.

"Oh!" Lance gasped, body suddenly tensing up at the sudden feeling. Keith immediately began kissing every inch of his face, showering him in claims of "you're so pretty" and "you know I'll never hurt you". Lance did know. He knew Keith would never hurt him, and in the end, that was what relaxed him completely as he let the Galra slip his finger inside, squirming a bit at the unusual but welcome sensation.

"Keith…" he whispered, already panting from how hot his body felt.

"Shh…" Keith shushed him soothingly, hand moving from his wrists to stroke his white hair. He didn't have to hold Lance down anymore and he knew it, doing whatever he could to show the Prince his love as a second finger slipped inside of him, and the two appendages began working together to stretch Lance's walls in two separate directions, covering themselves in his Altean self-lubricant and slicking up his walls.

"Oh god Keith…" Lance was finding out that he was very verbal during intimate sessions, and that he apparently loved crying out his lover's name as he squeezed his eyes shut and focused on the feeling of the fingers moving around inside of him, getting him even wetter than he already was. Being Altean, he was pretty sure his hole would just adjust to whatever size was needed for Keith's dick before readjusting to give him pleasure, but Keith wanted to go the extra mile and prepare him like this anyways, which only strengthened the sentimentality of the gesture. God, Lance loved him more than he ever thought it was possible to love anything. He _wanted_ him more than he ever thought it was possible to want anything.

"Keith…" His hands weren't being held down anymore, so he moved them to grab the wrist of the hand that was stroking his hair, opening his eyes to look up at Keith pleadingly. He forgot to speak for a second when he met those yellow Galra eyes full of so much care. Only the beating of his heart reminded him that he was alive, and remembering that he was alive made him remember how much he wanted a certain something. "Keith, I'm okay...but you're gonna kill me if you don't get inside of me soon…"

Keith blinked in surprise for a tick before grinning, digging his fingers in deeper. "Oh, I will, will I? I suppose they'll arrest me for treason for killing the Prince of Altea." He snickered, and Lance hit his arm playfully, face reddening more.

"Keith...please, I...I need it." Relief flooded through Lance as he felt the fingers pull out of him, replaced by something much larger and hotter pressing against his entrance. Just feeling it made Lance shiver and whine, hole gaping wide and ready for Keith's large Galra dick. He waited...and waited. And then, he curled his back to look up at Keith.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you doing it?" To his surprise, Keith's face didn't like teasing at all; he wasn't even smiling as he stared back at Lance. Frustration took hold of him as he desperately pushed against the head of Keith's cock, needing it inside of him. "Keith, just do it! That is an order from your Prince!"

"You're not my prince."

Lance's eyes widened, and his entire body was seized by fear as he stared at Keith's unforgiving eyes. "I'm...not your…?"

"You're revoking your title as Prince and giving it to me." Keith said, voice completely serious. "You're going to call me 'your highness', and you're nothing more than a peasant now. Understood? If not, I'll just go ahead and let you tend to your own needs." He began slowly pulling back, immediately making Lance's arm shoot forward in panic.

"No!" Lance gasped out, gulping. "N-no...please...your highness." Just hearing those words leave his mouth directed towards Keith made both of them shiver in satisfaction. It wasn't that they weren't happy with their current roles, but the power swap that came with reversing their roles was just so exhilarating for them both.

"In that case…" Keith pushed forward, sliding his cock into Lance's dripping hole and groaning as the walls contracted in response to his thickness immediately.

Lance's breathing was already picking up pace as he gripped the bedsheets and clenched his teeth together, a long, drawn out whimpering sound escaping him as he felt his hole being filled up. It wasn't long before Keith's cock was completely buried inside of him, and they stared at each other for a bit, unmoving. Then, Lance got impatient and tried rocking back.

"Please...move Keith…" The glare he got quickly reminded himself of the role reversal as he squirmed. "Please move, your highness…"

Finally, the smile returned to Keith's face as he cupped Lance's face. "You're going to have to beg your Prince a lot better than that, darling. You have to beg me to _fuck_ you."

Lance's heart pounded against his chest in humiliation, but his pride was one of the last things on his mind as he felt Keith's cock pulsing from inside of him, offering to move if he could just convince him to. He gulped and took a few deep breaths, preparing himself for the filthy language he was about to unleash.

"Fuck me...your highness."

"More."

"Fuck me, your highness!"

"Is this how you treat royalty?"

"Please fuck me, your highness!"

"BEG!"

"PLEASE FUCK ME YOUR HIGHNESS!" Lance was shouting at the top of his lungs, his body a mixture of frustration from how much he needed something he wasn't being given and lust from how hot Keith was making this. To his relief, his final screams had been enough, and Keith started to _really_ fuck him, wasting no time in going slow simply because he didn't need to.

Huge sparks of passion and pleasure were flaring through Lance's body repeatedly, and the process was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He tried to focus on breathing so that he wouldn't just pass out, but it was proving impossible for him to remember how to focus on anything anymore as his body spasmed and shook with each massive thrust of Keith's cock.

"Lance, fuck!" Keith grunted with each thrust, slamming deep inside of Lance and into his prostate, which only added onto the pleasure he was already receiving just from being filled up.

"Fuck me your highness, please fuck me harder, make me lose my mind, your highness, I NEED YOU TO FUCK ME!" Lance was crying out and screaming so many things he couldn't even comprehend it all, couldn't even be sure if he was speaking coherently as he begged and begged his royalness to fuck him more. After all, Lance wasn't royalty in this situation; he could say as many dirty things as he wanted to. As a result, constant streams of "Fuck me!" were coming out of his mouth at the top of his lungs, only encouraging Keith to do exactly as he begged.

Keith was literally making him lose his mind by fucking him, and he was even forgetting that not being a prince was just a role reversal thing, completely submitting himself into his new role beneath Keith.

"Fuck me your highness, bless me with your seed, please, I need you inside of me!" He begged, eyes wide with lust as he did his best to thrust back to meet Keith's hips, although he could barely feel his legs from how hard his body was being pounded. He was clawing at the sheets and trying to express the insane amounts of pleasure shooting through his body in any way he could, including screams, but he just couldn't seem to get ahold of himself as he lost himself in the lust and passion and _ecstasy_ of Keith's cock.

The Galra on top didn't seem to be doing much better with his self control, letting out constant growls and roars as he went back to pinning Lance down, hips ramming forward with everything he had, balls slapping against Lance and making obnoxiously loud slapping noises. He was definitely close - too close for either of them to stop now.

"Lance…! Fuck, Lance, I'm gonna...cum! Gonna fill you with my...royal seed! That what you want?! Come on baby!" He smacked Lance's ass, causing a shaky yelp to escape him.

"Ah! Yes, please! Please your highness! Fill me up, I need you! I...PLEASE!" All Lance could do in the end was plead and beg and scream as he felt Keith cum, his hot, sticky Galra seed flooding Lance's royal Altean body and staining his insides. The sensation of being stuffed sent Lance over the edge, and he came alongside Keith as they both screamed and pressed their bodies as close together as possible. Keith's cum filled Lance completely while the Altean's cum shot all over their chests, the bed shaking and squeaking from all their passionate bucking.

They slowly began coming down from their sex high as their orgasms died off, leaving both boys panting and staring at each other with passionate looks that also said 'what just happened'.

Keith slowly pulled out of the prince, wincing at the squelching sounds that followed his dick before he shuffled off to the side and fell down next to his lover. Silence ensued between them, just listening to the sound of each other's heaving chests and relishing in the pleasure they'd just experienced.

"...I love you." Lance honestly didn't know what else to say, so he just blurted out his feelings out, snuggling backwards into Keith's chest. The Galra immediately wrapped his arms around Lance, kissing the back of his neck.

"I love you, too." He assured. Lance keened at that, smiling wider than he ever had as he sighed.

"Oh, also, that was amazing. Thank you, Keith."

"Don't you mean, 'your highness'?"

Lance scowled and shoved back against Keith playfully, and they both laughed tiredly as they lay on the bed to go to sleep.

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	15. Humiliation with Shendak

**So, yes, I'm trash and am a little behind, but I will catch up, I promise! Also, I wasn't feeling any of the given kinks, so I decided to do humiliation kink…and I totally forgot I already did humiliation with Lancelot on Day 5, but, ah well! Here's another one, featuring Shendak!**

* * *

The possibility of aliens existing had crossed Shiro's mind several times, and he and Matt had often gone over what they thought might happen if they ever made contact. Shiro had been the more pessimistic of the two, suggesting that, if they were hostile, they probably wouldn't hesitate to experiment on them, or to just flat out kill them on sight. Naturally, these were the types of aggressive responses he expected from the Galra. Never in his life did he expect to end up in this situation, though.

Claws dug into Shiro's arms as the Galra tugged on them, using them as leverage to pull Shiro's body backwards onto his cock while he thrust forward into him.

Shiro refused to cry out, biting down on his bloodied lip while his chest heaved in an effort to keep his breath going. This was his third Galra cock of the night, and he was beginning to lose his sanity as he felt it shoving into him and pushing the alien cum from previous cocks deeper inside of his body. It wasn't just the fact that he was being fucked that made this experience awful; it was the fact that he was being put on display while being fucked.

"Fuck! Emperor Zarkon found quite the good catch! You truly are the champion of this arena, aren't you? Just listen to the crowd roaring for you!" The Galra cackled as he pierced Shiro's ass again and again, the echoing cheers from all around them growing louder by the second.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the sound, the humiliation, but it was impossible. Feeling the large cock thrusting so deep into his body kept him writhing about in both pleasure and pain, and he just couldn't seem to get rid of the noise of the audience.

"They're really enjoying you, you know. Come on, let's keep entertaining them!" The Galra began fucking Shiro harder, pulling him backwards on his cock until Shiro felt it slamming into his prostate, and just like with all the other Galra men who had fucked him tonight, he lost his ability to stay calm.

Screams erupted from his throat as he threw his head back and curled his toes, eyes wide with pleasure. There was a screen broadcasting that showed just how much Shiro was loving this as his ass tightened around the Galra cock. He was so lost in the feeling of his prostate being abused again that he barely noticed the presence of several other Galra men joining them in the middle of the stadium.

The cock currently plowing his used hole buried itself deep inside before cumming, spraying its alien contents inside of his body and leaving him feeling even more stuffed than before. Purple cum dripped from his hole as his arms were dropped, and he fell to the floor with his leaking ass raised to the crowd.

"Look at that. He loves getting humiliated like this. That right?" There was a slap to his ass, and Shiro's body spasmed in response, feeling all the cum in him splash around.

"Ah! N-no, I don't…!" He denied, yelping as there was another slap to his ass.

"I see he hasn't been completely broken yet. No matter; I shall fix that." Shiro's ears perked, recognizing the voice, and he looked up to see none other than Commander Sendak looming over him, completely naked with his hard dick out. He couldn't help but shiver at the sight.

"Just look at him, mouth watering just at the sight of my cock. He is the very epitome of humiliation. He deserves nothing but the worst of punishments. I cannot believe they call him a champion." Sendak made his way around Shiro, grabbing his hips and pressing his cock to his gaping hole. The crowd immediately cheered, sending tremors through Shiro's body.

"You know we have your friend, don't you?"

Shiro's eyes widened at that, images of Matt flashing through his head. That's right. The Galra still had Matt - who knows what they were doing with him. Panic was quickly taking over every other feeling in his body as Sendak leaned forward.

"I see you understand. You will do as I say, or your friend will take your place as the source of our entertainment. Do you understand?"

Despair enter Shiro's face as he gulped, imagining all the awful things they would do to Matt.

"I said, do you understand?" Sendak growled.

Fear for his friend gave Shiro the strength to move, and he nodded quickly. Matt wouldn't be able to handle this type of treatment from the Galra, but Shiro would. Shiro would gladly take the full brunt of their punishment. He would gladly take all of the humiliation.

"Good. Then beg. Beg like the slut you are. I want you to _feel_ the humiliation of giving into the Galra."

Shiro trembled as he wet his mouth, trying to find the words to say. When he didn't speak fast enough, Sendak growled and reared back, claws digging into his hips.

"Perhaps this will help you." He slammed forward with all of his strength, burying his cock inside of Shiro in one thrust and tearing through his walls.

Shiro had never let out a scream like the one that escaped him in that moment, eyes wide as his ass was literally destroyed by Sendak's cock. He got no time to prepare as the Galra began moving inside of him, thrusting without mercy as his ass contracted around his cock as a natural reaction to having been fucked for the past few hours nonstop. Tears flowed from his eyes as yet another Galra crouched down in front of him.

"Remember, your friend." He threatened. Shiro shut his eyes, desperately wanting to block out the humiliation, but he knew it was impossible. He had to do this. He had to humiliate himself; it was the only way they would be satisfied. The only way they would be okay with only using him for their sick needs.

He inhaled as deeply as he could before letting shame wash over him. "P-please, fuck me! Sendak!" He groaned, then gasped, then screamed as Sendak slammed straight into his prostate, stimulating it for the millionth time that night.

"Keep going, champion, keep talking!" Sendak ordered, clearly getting off on humiliating Shiro while fucking him with everything he had.

Shiro barely had it in him to stay awake, nonetheless to keep talking, but he somehow pushed onward in between his screams of unwanted pleasure. "Fuck me! God, Sendak!" He knew he was just being repetitive, but it wasn't like he wanted to be saying any of this. He was just hoping to get away with not humiliating himself completely. Unfortunately, luck was never on his side.

"Tell the crowd how much of a slut you are! Go on, say you love being humiliated!" Shiro hesitated at that, pride stopping him from doing as commanded, so Sendak slapped him across the back, making him cry out.

"Ah! Yes, I...am a slut! I love...being humiliated!" Tears fell from his face from the humiliation of it all as Sendak fucked him until his entire body was ringing.

"Say it again!" He ordered, claws digging into Shiro as the crowd went wild.

"I am a slut! I love being humiliated!" Shiro cried out, eyes wide as Sendak came, filling his body up with another round of Galra seed. His entire body twisted about in pleasure as he himself came at the feeling of Sendak cumming, body convulsing violently at the overstimulation.

When he was done, he collapsed to the side, eyes completely void of light. Sendak stood over him, sneering as the screen showed his used body to the crowd better.

"What a slut. He even came without being ordered to. He likes being a fuck toy, and he knows it."

Shiro shut his eyes, sobbing quietly at the truth behind those words. It was true; his body had derived pleasure from what had just happened, and that disgusted him. He was full of disgust just as much as he was full of cum.

He was humiliated.

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	16. Aphrodisiacs with Hance

**I'm actually very proud of this one? Like, the boys are both still so pure even though they've having sex while on some crazy alien leaves? Gah, love them so much. They're both good boys :3**

* * *

He had never meant for things to end up this way, although really, Hunk couldn't say he was complaining. Maybe it was stupid of them to do what they did, but he hadn't thought anything of it at the time because they used to do this on Earth all the time. Whenever Hunk had a new recipe he wanted to try out, he would always ask Lance to help him out with it since the Cuban boy was a pretty good cook himself, and since they were the only ones on the castleship, they thought they'd have a day where, just like back home, they would try to make a new recipe.

The alien leaves had smelled simply mouthwatering to both Hunk and Lance when they were trying to decide if they should include it in their soup or not, so naturally, they figured it was a must-have. If only Hunk could have known the leaves had this effect…if he had known, then…well, he wouldn't have put them in. That was just him reflecting on the situation, though. He didn't regret it, even if he probably should. He didn't regret it because Lance didn't seem to regret it. In fact, Lance seemed to be enjoying the hell out of the turn of events as he bounced up and down Hunk's thick cock, eyes having gone blank with lust a long time ago.

"Hunk! God, please Hunk! It feels so good…I need it…give it to me hard!" Hunk wasn't even surprised by Lance's dirty mouth as the thin boy threw his head back, gripping Hunk's muscular shoulders desperately as he slammed his hips as hard as he could against Hunk's cock with every downward thrust.

Hunk was in a similar state of lust, feeling like his cock was a stick of butter in an overheated pan from how hot Lance's insides were - no doubt intensified by the heat of the aphrodisiac leaf. He didn't know to call it, so that was the default name he had chosen. There really wasn't a better name for it since it had caused Lance to jump him immediately and beg for him to 'grind him in half'. Hunk still wasn't used to how graphic Lance's descriptions of sex were. Like, geez, wow. He couldn't say he disliked it, though. Especially not when Lance was cursing and screaming and begging the way he was while pumping himself on Hunk's cock.

"I'm gonna cum, Hunk! Fuck, your cock is gigantic! Gonna make me cum! Gonna…I'm gonna…HUNK!" Lance cried out from on Hunk as he came, shooting white liquid all over Hunk's bare chest while slamming down on his cock particularly hard.

Feeling Lance's ass contract around his cock in response to his orgasm and hearing his screams made Hunk go over the edge, too, and he wrapped his arms around Lance to hug him to his cum-covered chest.

"Lance!" He shouted, living out a dream he had had since they were children and cumming inside of Lance's body. He could feel those tight walls squeezing around him, milking him greedily. God, he always knew Lance was a slut, but he never could've imagined this. He never thought Lance would bring out this side of him. The side of him that couldn't get enough of Lance's body. The side of him that was willing to do whatever it took to get more, because he hadn't nearly had enough of Lance's tight hole. He wanted them to be together longer, to fuck longer.

"Lance…here, Lance." Hunk reached for the bowl of soup from the counter, taking advantage of Lance's dazed mind to convince him to lift it to his lips. "Come on…drink it. Be a good boy and drink it for me, okay Lance?" The 'good boy' phrase got Lance, just like Hunk knew it would, and he tipped his head back to allow Hunk to feed him the soup that was filled with the juices of the aphrodisiac leaf. He knew this was sort of like drugging Lance, but he wanted it too, didn't he? This wasn't to force Lance to have sex with him - it was just to get him hard again so they could keep going. And it did exactly that.

Lance's lust came back with a fury as he let out the cutest whine Hunk had ever heard, which was saying something, because Lance had made plenty of cute noises throughout the time they had known each other.

He lifted the bowl of soup to his own lips, taking a few sips to get himself going again. In just a few seconds, Hunk was hard as a rock with the sex drive of a rabbit, rubbing his hands up and down Lance's sides to get him whining more and more.

"Lance, babe…you're so good. Ready to go again already…I'm proud of you." Lance keened into Hunk's words, looking him in the eye with a look that was lustful and also full of adoration. Hunk, having known Lance longer than anyone else, knew exactly what to say to him to make him feel loved. Knew exactly what to do to him to make him feel like what he was doing was appreciated. That was the perks of being in love with your best friend.

"Hunk…please…let me ride you again. Please, I need it!" He was grinding his hips down against Hunk's desperately, a goofy, horny grin displayed on his face. It was really hot. And cute. Everything about Lance was like that.

Hunk reached up to cup Lance's face, heart melting when the boy leaned into the touch. "Shhh…I promise I'll give you what you need, Lance. I don't want you doing so much work, though, you're gonna tire yourself out. Come on, up you go." Lance was obedient as he let Hunk crawl out from beneath him before gently flipping him so that his back was on the kitchen floor. Did he forget to mention they were fucking on the kitchen floor?

"Huuuunk…" Lance spread his legs eagerly, head leaning back against the floor. "Fuck meeeeee…"

His hole was gaping wide open, ready for Hunk, and all of his self-control just faded like sugar in water as he pulled Lance closer by the legs before thrusting straight into him, gasping in pleasure at the feeling of the familiar tight heat squeezing around his cock. Familiar. He was so happy it was familiar.

"Need you to move, Hunk!" Lance moaned impatiently, trying to squirm so that his ass pushed down on Hunk more.

He grinned at that cute gesture, rubbing Lance's stomach to comfort him. "Okay, I'm moving now, I promise." True to his word, Hunk began to pull back before thrusting forward, not needing to build up to the hardcore fucking since this was their second round and they were both still high on the aphrodisiac soup. He wrapped his arms around Lance's lifted legs and pounded him harder than he pounded dough, muscles rippling as he let the boy have it.

"Ah! Hunk! Fuck! Ahn! Please!" Lance's voice was getting higher pitched with each desperate cry as he clawed at the tiled floor and tried to get a grip on reality, straining to look into Hunk's eyes as he fucked him. Both boys saw each other's lust and need for sex…only, their need to do this with each other extended much longer than just this moment. They had wanted this for much longer than either of them had ever known. But in this moment, full of passion and vulnerability, they finally understood.

"GIVE IT TO ME HUNK! FUCK ME!" Lance's scream came straight from his soul as he wrapped his legs around Hunk as best he could, eyes wide open as Hunk rammed into his prostate.

"I, am! And it's…amazing! You're…amazing! Everything I always wanted, Lance!" Hunk grunted out with each thrust as his hips picked up their pace, muscular shoulders rippling beneath skin as he began to give it everything he had.

Lance's breathing became unstable as he squirmed and bucked his hips - all while screaming, of course. "Oh god Hunk, oh god! I'm going to cum all over again! Make me cum from just your cock, Hunk! Make me cum! Please!" His ass squeezed around Hunk's massive girth tighter. "Please!"

There was no way Hunk could ever deny his cute Lance of anything, using up every inch of his strength to give his prostate the tasty meal it was longing for. Lance's ass tightened up more with every thrust, drawing Hunk closer to the edge as he felt Lance going over.

The scream that accompanied Lance's climax was almost inhuman as he let his voice tear from his throat, happy to be as vocal as possible since they were the only ones on the ship. His cock came even harder than last time, cum flying several feet into the air before spraying onto their chests, impressing Hunk. He wasn't called sharpshooter for nothing, apparently.

Hunk came shortly after, grinding his balls against Lance's ass and firing them into him, gritting his teeth after calling out Lance's name. The recieving boy clenched his ass down on Hunk's cock, back arching and legs wrapping behind his back more in a trance of ecstasy. By the time his last shot had filled Lance up, they were both panting and sweating with exhaustion.

"…Huuunk…so amazing…" Lance moaned, propping himself up on his elbows. Hunk took the hint and leaned forward, pecking him on the lips.

"You're the amazing one," he argued, smiling as they just stared into each other's eyes, not moving at all as Hunk's cock stayed inside of him.

Then, Hunk reached behind him for the bowl of soup, bringing it to Lance's lips with a mischievous twinkle in his eye - a trait he had picked up from hanging out with Lance.

"Time to eat more, Lance. You want to be a good boy, right?" Hunk knew the answer as he willingly opened his mouth.

Of course Lance wanted to be a good boy. He always wanted to be a good boy. And he was.

Lance was a good boy for many, many more times that day.

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	17. Costume Kink with Klance

**Haha! I'm finally catching up with the actual date now!**

* * *

Keith had been embarrassed many times in his life. One time, he had fallen asleep in his class at the garrison and apparently made some very…humiliating…noises. Just recently, he had been rambling on to Shiro about everything Lance did that drove him crazy, and had accidentally blurted out that he had the biggest crush on him. God, that had been mortifying as fuck. But right now? Right now, Keith was the most embarrassed he had ever been in his life.

"Come on, just do it. Just mewl for me - it'll be so cute," Lance encouraged, leaning forward on the bed and cupping Keith's chin with a smirk.

Keith wanted to recoil and hide in embarrassment, his face redder than his lion. "L-Lance…I'm already wearing these things…why do I need to do more?" He gestured at his cat ear headband and the cat tail he had strapped around his waist, shuffling anxiously on his knees and hugging his naked body self-consciously.

Lance's hand moved up to cup his cheek and scratch the side of his head a little, and he instinctively leaned into it with a very powerful urge to do what Lance was telling him to do. "Come on, kitten. Do it - oh wow, that's so cute…" He trailed off as Keith purred into the head scratches, eyes shut in bliss as his heart thumped against his chest. He hoped this was good enough to satisfy his kinky ass lover, purring louder when Lance's scratches got harder. It felt so good.

"Babe, kitten, you're so cute. Come on, just one mewl," Lance urged, scooting forward a bit to observe Keith's heavily blushing face more.

Keith's lip trembled from how embarrassed he was, slowly shaking his head in defiance. That was too much. Going that far…no way could Keith do it. He would die from embarrassment.

"Come on, kitten. If you do it, I'll get straight to fucking you." Keith's face just reddened even more at that as Lance winked at him, striking multiple arrows through his heart. This boy was going to be the death of Keith. Still, as much as his body was longing for Lance, he was too embarrassed right now to be swayed that easily by lust alone.

Lance frowned upon seeing that his temptation didn't work, moving his hand down to scratch Keith's chin. The costumed boy made more purring sounds, waggling his hips a bit as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the scratches. He wasn't even purring on purpose - it was just coming out.

"Keith…" He opened his eyes to meet Lance's adoring blue ones. "Do it…for me?"

Keith was so fucked. Just like that, it was over, and he knew it. Lance knew it. His kitty ears knew it. Everyone knew it. Lust couldn't make him do things, but he was so weak for loverboy Lance it was almost sad. He was ready to cry in embarrassment, but his heart won out, and he slowly looked away from Lance.

And then, he made a soft, high-pitched mewling sound that broke both of them at the same time, for very different reasons.

Lance's scratching stopped momentarily as Keith finally moved his hands up to his face to hide himself, finally creating the number one most embarrassing moment of his entire life. He wanted to just crawl under a blanket and hide for the rest of his life, it was so mortifying, it was so-

"Cute."

Keith slowly parted his fingers to glance at Lance, face reddening when he saw how red Lance's face was. They were both just two red, blushing messes as they eyed each other, the temperature of the room rising exponentially. Keith's heart was pounding so loudly he was sure they could both hear it as he waited for Lance to make a move.

"…you're so cute, Keith." Lance moved in quickly and captured Keith's lips in his own, making Keith gasp in surprise. He shut his eyes, heart melting even more as Lance wrapped an arm around him and scratched the back of his head and his fake ears. The kiss was passionate yet innocent at the same time - just the two of them expressing their love for each other.

When Lance did pull away, he slid his arms down Keith's body before turning him around, a smirk back on his face and replacing his embarrassed one from earlier.

"Lance…?" Keith breathed out, eyes glazed over with a million different emotions - each one of them tied to Lance in some way.

The Cuban boy's hands brushed past Keith's tail before rubbing his ass sensually and adoringly. "I told you, didn't I? I said I'd get straight to fucking you after you mewl for me."

He wasn't really sure how his head hadn't exploded at this point as Lance's tongue grazed over his hole, sending shivers throughout his entire body and wasting no time in getting to prepping him. Apparently it was a talent of his to get super embarrassed to the point of having a heart attack without dying. He was, however, incredibly excited for what was about to happen as Lance attacked his hole, tongue ravishing him and wetting him and spreading him. One hand was helping to hold his cheeks open while the other one was casually playing with the base of Keith's tail, reminding him that he was Lance's kitten. He didn't even mind the costume anymore, at least for right now, as he shut his eyes and moaned in response to Lance's tongue being inside him.

"Lance…" He whispered, shaking his ass slightly to tempt him more. It worked; Lance began tongue fucking him faster and more eagerly, sending waves of intimate pleasure through his body and getting him more excited by the second. The more lubed up he was getting, the quicker they approached actual sex.

He let his heavy breaths come out in pants as he took Lance's mouth joyously, purring and humming in satisfaction. In no time at all, Lance had pulled back and mounted Keith from behind, nibbling against his ear and drawing out more moans from him.

"You've been such a good kitty, Keith. God, you're such a good kitty. I want to reward you now. I'm going to reward you now, 'kay?" Lance's voice was so damn hot and promising, and Keith was fucking weak for it.

He mewled in response. Again. He just couldn't help it - he wanted to drive Lance as crazy as he was driving him, and mewling was the only thing he could think of to do that. And it worked.

Lance sucked his breath in, cursing under his breath as he pushed the tip of his cock in without any further hesitation, groaning at the tightness.

Keith was taken aback by the initial pain of the stretch, but his body began quickly adjusting and getting used to it, and he leaned his head back into Lance's shoulder to give him permission to slowly continue.

"You know, this suits you so…ha…well," Lance said, talking straight into Keith's ear as he slid his cock further inside Keith's wet hole. "Seeing you beneath me like this, dressed up how you are, mewling, fuck it's so amazing…I want to wreck you so bad…"

Keith nearly sobbed upon hearing that, wanting Lance to do unspeakably dirty things to him so, so badly. "Yes Lance, wreck me!" He pleaded, gulping and shutting his eyes to close himself off to the rest of his sanity. In this moment, it was just him and Lance. Embarrassment no longer existed. He would do and say what his body wanted as he felt Lance bury himself completely inside, stopping to let them both rest for a moment.

"You're really…really fucking tight inside…seriously, this little hole you got back here won't ever get old. I love every part of you so fucking much, kitten." Lance began kissing the back of Keith's head and the side of his face, insistent on showing just how much he loved Keith.

As much as he loved the tenderness, Keith also needed some roughness right now, too. "I love you too, Lance…now please…fuck me. You can move now, you can do whatever you want, just fuck me!"

Lance paused in his kissing before grinning at Keith, beginning to pull his hips back. His arms wrapped around Keith's torso, getting ready to use his entire body as anchorage for one hard thrust. "As you wish, kitten." His hips rammed forward, pulling against Keith's body to launch his cock inside with as much force as possible, and Keith literally felt like his insides shook from how hard Lance's dick hit him.

"Again, god Lance, more!" Keith cried out, repositioning his arms on the bed for better support to prepare himself for the next thrust. It didn't work. Lance put so much power into each thrust, using Keith's entire body to add more force into it, that it literally knocked Keith's arms out from beneath him, forcing his entire front half to drop. This only made his ass jump higher into the air, much to Lance's pleasure.

"Aw, getting your ass up for me? Such a good kitty. Let me give you a nice treat!" Lance's sweet talk ended with a grunt as he began fucking Keith with more consistency, nesting the head of his cock as deep inside Keith as was possible time and time again.

Keith would never get tired of feeling Lance's cock reaching so far into him with so much brute force, doing his best to clench his walls to provide him with as much pleasure as possible. At this point their fucking got messy, both boys relying on their lustful instincts as Lance rammed into him with sheer sexual desire. Keith loved every second of it, mindlessly begging him for more.

"Fuck, Lance, fuck me! P-please! Give me what I…deserve!"

Lance was moaning in pleasure as his balls slapped Keith's ass with every thrust, squeezing his torso more as he propelled his cock into him with more force. "Show me…fuck! Show me what you deserve, kitten! Mewl for me again! Be a good kitty, and I'll give you the reward you fucking deserve!" As if to give him more motivation, Lance slammed into Keith's prostate, immediately making Keith scream in electrifying pleasure.

"Lance! Fuck yes! Oh god Lance!" Keith clawed at the bedsheet desperately, bucking his ass back as much as he could, his chest pressed down against the mattress. He swallowed down the accumulating saliva in his throat before letting out a stream of pleading mewls. "Please…fuck me…give me…LANCE!" His soft whimpers turned into screams all over again as Lance kicked things up a notch, ramming into Keith's prostate with every thrust and sending them both into a flurry passion and ecstasy. Their names slipped from each other's mouths over and over again as they lost themselves in the primal lust and pleasures of their bodies.

"Keith…god, I'm gonna cum, Keith! I'm gonna cum inside you!"

Hearing Lance say that sent shockwaves through Keith's body, driving his ecstasy over the edge as pleasure tore through him. He was going to cum untouched, from just having Lance fucking him. Keith wanted this more than he wanted anything else in that moment as he clenched his fists around the sheets and thrust his hips back with desperation.

"I'm so close Lance…so close…please! Make me cum, Lance!" He turned to look at his lover with pleading eyes, and that seemed to do the trick as Lance moved his hands down to seize Keith's hips, burying his cock into his body and letting out a loud moan as he came.

"Cum with me, kitten! Cum! FUCK!"

Between his speaking and the feeling of Lance's hot cum gushing into him, the stimulation Keith was receiving was too much for his body to handle, and he immediately felt his cock twitching with release.

"Lance!" He pressed his head back into Lance's shoulder as he came with him. "Lance, cumming!" Those were the only comprehensible words he could get out before his voice transitioned into a cry of pure bliss, ass contracting around Lance's cock like a vice grip and milking him for everything he was worth as Keith's orgasm hit him like a brick. Both of their voices rang out together as they rode out their peaks, body temperatures hot enough to melt into each other.

When the mind blowing pleasure started to die down, Keith let out a couple of breathy mewls, which caused Lance to groan and shoot another small load into him. Both of them were trying to remember how to breathe, though, panting with their red faces side by side.

Lance finally pulled out of Keith so that he could collapse onto his side on the bed, dragging a yelping Keith down with him and spooning him despite their current body heat.

"Lance…can't I at least take this stuff off?" Keith complained, but he was too tired after their session to sound very convincing, instead simply snuggling back closer against Lance.

His boyfriend chuckled. "But you look so cuuuute…plus, you played the part of kitten way better than I thought you would. I think it suits you."

Keith blushed, remembering how to feel embarrassed again now that he wasn't riding out his lust for Lance. They both shut their eyes as Lance's arms wrapped around his torso, and they began to drift off to sleep. That was when Keith suddenly wondered why Lance wanted him to dress as a cat boy in the first place, since he never explained…

"…Lance?"

"…what is it, babe?"

"…you're a fucking furry, aren't you?"

Lance 'fell asleep' before answering, whether voluntary or not.

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	18. Daddy Kink with Keith x Thace

**I won't even comment on how behind I am. Prepare yourself for a massive flood of chapters until I'm up to date, haha. So, idk what to call this ship really, but Thace is daddy material AF, so I made this a thing. Enjoy?**

* * *

The filthy sound of skin slapping against skin was heavy in the air - so much so that Keith could barely hear his own breaths. Either that or he was just getting fucked so hard that his perception of reality was breaking apart completely, and if that was the case, Keith wanted it to just shatter and be gone; he wanted the hardest fucking of his life. Not to say this wasn't already the hardest fucking of his life, though, because it most certainly was.

"Ah! Ha! Fuck! Thace!" The grunts coming from his own mouth were the only things reminding him that there was more to his existence than just a hole to take Thace's massive Galra cock, although he wouldn't have minded being reduced to such a fate. Thace was doing things to Keith's head, the sheer size of his cock filling him up coupled with the power behind each thrust convincing the paladin that this was everything he had ever wanted and more.

Thace clicked his teeth together, his thrusts getting more rough as his claws dug into Keith's thighs punishingly. "You naughty boy, what were you supposed to call me?"

"Ah!" Keith cried out, face burying itself into the mattress of the bed that he was bent over. "I...d-daddy! Fuck!" The claws on his thighs dug in more as Thace hammered his cock against his prostate with even more force.

"That's right, Keith. You were supposed to call me daddy. So why did you say my name instead?"

Keith was really trying to focus on what Thace was saying, trying to keep himself together, but the sound of his balls slapping Keith's red ass was so mesmerizing, and his head could only focus on the titanic amounts of pleasure shooting through every fiber of his body from Thace's fat cock ramming into his most sensitive nerves repeatedly.

"I-I don't know!"

Thace growled and slammed into him so hard the entire bed shook.

"Ah! I-I don't know, _daddy_!" He corrected, tears beginning to stream down his face from how amazing this was, from getting fucked this hard to getting punished whenever he messed up; Keith was having every fantasy that he didn't even know he had fulfilled in this very moment.

"Is it because you're getting fucked so good by your daddy? You can't even think straight? I thought you were a paladin of Voltron and a fellow Blade; now I see the truth. You're just a cock slut! Guess you can't judge a book by its cover, huh?!" Thace's thrusts were so overwhelmingly powerful to the point where it was almost too much for Keith to handle, but he took it the best he could anyways, just doing whatever he could not to completely fall apart. That might've been a foregone conclusion, though.

"YES! That's...all I am…! I can't...you're so...it's so much...DADDY!" Keith was full on sobbing in pleasure and lust now as he clawed at the sheets and shook his face back and forth into the mattress, losing his sanity at the hands of Thace's cock. Risking everything and going the extra mile to make sure Thace made it out of Zarkon's ship had certainly been worth it all for this moment. Hell, coming into space and risking his life in a war was worth it if it meant he got to experience this amount of pleasure.

Thace was panting just as much as Keith now, muscles rippling as he fucked the boy who rescued him, watching him crumble and unfold into a sex-driven slut. _His_ sex driven slut. "Fuck, who knew humans could be so good at taking...at taking it up the ass...you're so good for daddy, Keith, you can be daddy's personal little slut if you want…!"

More sobs escaped Keith's throat at that, his ass contracting around the massive cock desperately as he pounded his fists into the mattress, trying to find some way to cope with the amount of pleasure flooding his body since screaming certainly wasn't helping. "Yes! God yes, d-daddy! I want that!"

"You want that?"

"Yes, I do! Daddy, fuck me!" Keith's body was throbbing from how hard Thace's treatment of his body was, but he could care less. The slipping of his sanity meant nothing to him, the fact that he would be too sore to do any sort of mission tomorrow wasn't even a passing thought. The only thing that mattered to him was taking Thace's full power and being his little slut.

"Fuck, you're so willing, aren't you…! Fuck! I think daddy deserves a slut to destress him from missions, don't you agree? You wanna be that slut?"

Keith's back arched as a harsh slap came down on his ass, nearly getting him off right there. By some miracle of nature, he managed not to cum, but just barely. "Yes! Let me be your slut, daddy!"

The abuse to his prostate was getting much rougher, and he concluded that Thace was nearing his climax as the large Galra wrapped his arms around Keith's entire torso and fucked into him harder.

Even though it was just his ass being fucked, Keith could feel Thace's cock in every inch of his body, moving his insides around and fucking him completely. Keith gave up on trying to contain any sense of being, giving into the madness of pleasure and squeezing his ass around Thace with everything he had.

"Daddy, please give me your cum!" He begged shamelessly, raising his head from the mattress so that his daddy would hear him completely.

Thace's cock was punishing Keith's body so hard, cock stretching his walls and balls changing the color of his ass. "Hmm, what was that, slut?"

Keith sobbed at the teasing, just wanting his daddy to fill him up already. Hoping to please him, he threw his head back to howl at the ceiling. "Give me your cum please, daddy! FUCK, DADDY!" Keith's eyes flew wide open, body tensing up as Thace bit down on the back of his neck, marking him while ramming his hips forward with finality.

"Take daddy's seed, baby!" Thace growled through the bite, burying his massive cock far into Keith until the fat cock head was burrowing into Keith's prostate gland, shooting his cum right up against it.

The scream that tore through the room was nowhere near human as Keith came, but he hardly even noticed his own orgasm; he was too busy being focused on the feeling of Thace's teeth in his neck, which was a heaven all on its own, as well as the feeling of searing Galra seed firing against his sensitive prostate. It felt like his inner glands were being melted by the hot substance, which was much, much thicker than any fluid created by humans. Thace shot so much of it, too, and Keith could physically feel his balls pulsing against his ass, pushing out more and more thick Galra cum into his body.

Thace's loud growling never stopped as he bit Keith harder each time his cock pushed out another wave of his plentiful seed, and Keith's screaming was also a constant. His ass clenched around Thace's cock, feeling the way the shaft seemed to enlarge with each shot due to the sheer amount of cum that shot out with each load. He could feel himself being flooded in the thick substance, but Thace pushed in with more pressure, keeping all of it inside of Keith. His seed was getting stickier by the second, thickening even more until it almost felt like solid seeds inside of Keith.

Their climax slowly began dying down, but Keith was still filled to the brim in hot, sticky Galra seed. Even after Thace finally pulled his cock out, he could feel the seed sticking to his insides with no intention of dripping out of him. He whined at the feeling of being so full, leaning his head back against Thace. "Daddy…" He moaned weakly, eyes still glazed over.

Thace licked the bite mark he had left before getting off and letting Keith collapse onto the bed, sitting next to him and petting him. "Shhh...good boy. Good daddy's boy."

Keith keened at the praise, turning his head to the side to look up at his daddy with tired, spent eyes. He belonged to Thace.

He was his little daddy's boy.

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	19. Nipple Play with Shance

**And suddenly I'm whipping out these kinktober days, whaaaat?**

* * *

Lance wasn't exactly sure when this kink of his had surfaced, or where he even got it from. Actually, that was bull shit. Lance could pinpoint the exact moment that he developed this kink.

It wasn't anything crazy, really. He had just decided to hit the castle's showers a little earlier than usual, since he usually tried to shower late so that he could take as long as he wanted without anyone judging. Really, it was a miracle that, after all the time they spent together on the castle, Lance had _never_ seen Shiro naked in the showers before, and honestly, he didn't want to. Or rather, he _really_ wanted to, and that was why he tried to avoid it, because he knew it would drive him crazy. Shiro had huge muscles and easily the hottest body in the entire galaxy, and Lance didn't want those fantasies to be haunting him even more than they already did. However, things never seem to go the way you expect.

When Lance walked in on Shiro in the showers, it wasn't his bulky muscles of chiseled abs that he was most attracted to; it was those pecs. Those beautifully plump, bulging pecs that just offered so much promise, Lance wanted to touch them and shove his face in them and god, ever since that day, he had never been the same man again.

Luckily for him, Shiro wasn't the pure guy he pretended he was - even if he was still trying to keep the act up as he squirmed beneath Lance, who sat on his chest.

"Lance…! You're so teasing…" The poor muscle man was already panting, face flushed as Lance's fingers ghosted against his chest and around his nipples. Of course Lance was teasing. He had wanted this for so long, and now that he had it, he was going to draw it out as much as possible. Shiro's nipples were never going to be able to escape him again.

…honestly, that was the strangest thought that had ever crossed his mind, but he stood by it nonetheless. Seriously, these things did things to him.

"It's crazy how something like nipples could drive a man so crazy…" Lance mused, thumbs teasingly running across the pink knobs. Hearing Shiro cry out was a very pleasing reward.

"Well…I think most guys have some sort of nipple fantasy with women…wouldn't you know all about that…?" Shiro pointed out, poking fun at Lance's flirting tendencies.

His face reddened a bit at that before he furrowed his brows in determination, pressing his thumbs against Shiro's perky nipples again and rubbing them in circular motions, biting his lower lip and getting a major power rush upon hearing Shiro's moans. Having his long-time hero reduced to a hot, sexy mess beneath him was the hottest thing Lance could have ever imagined. His cock was hard in his pants just from the fact that this was actually happening, the arousal feeding his power complex and making him torture Shiro even more by flicking the nipples up and down with his thumbs.

"And what about you, Shiro? Do you have nipple fantasies with women?" Lance's smirk was sly and knowing, wanting to drive the man as crazy as possible.

It was working. Shiro's face was red with embarrassment and lust as he let his head sink into the bed, looking to the side. "I…Lance, you know-!" He cut himself off with a grunt as Lance's thumbs attacked his nipples some more, with the Cuban boy letting out a cackle that resembled a villain torturing the hero. Only, in this case, the hero was totally willing from the very beginning.

"Lance…"

"Look at me," Lance demanded, completely high on holding authority over Shiro. The larger man did as he was told, looking up into Lance's eyes, completely at his mercy. Seeing that look on Shiro's face was giving Lance the serious need to fuck something, preferably a certain Black Paladin. But first, more teasing.

"So, Shiro, do you have nipple fantasies? Who is it with?" Lance brought the rest of his fingers in to play, pinching Shiro's hard nipples and tugging them, drawing out an obscene cry of pleasure from the man below him. "Is it me?"

Shiro's tongue swiped over his lips, shivering at Lance's tone of voice. "Of…course it is, Lance…"

Lance grinned at his confession, rubbing his nipples even harder, watching in fascination as Shiro's breast swelled in arousal. This was way fucking hotter than any fantasy he'd ever had.

"What do you want me to do to them, Shiro? Want me to keep rubbing them like this?" He pinched harder before laying his palms flat against the nipples and rubbing up and down, earning him more delicious moans from his hero.

"Yes, Lance! Like that!"

Fuck, Lance was so hard now as his hands pressed down against the perky nipples, massaging them hard. "How about this? Does it feel good when I do this?"

"Yes, fuck it feels good, Lance!"

Shiro's encouragement was seriously feeding Lance's ego as he did everything he had always imagined doing to Shiro's nipples.

"Like this? You like this? What else do you like, huh? Tell me, Shiro."

Shiro's eyes were screwed shut tightly as he listened to Lance's voice and writhed about in tortured pleasure. Lance enjoyed the sight of him losing his cool very much, egging him on more and more until Shiro was a sweating, moaning mess.

"God, Lance, I-I…at this rate…I'll…explode…"

Lance's grin widened, taking Shiro's words metaphorically and continuing to massage his nipples and knead his breast with his fingers…that is, until he felt Shiro bucking his hips, fucking the air with his clothed dick desperately.

He paused, turning to look back in surprise. Even through Shiro's pants, he could see how terribly hard the man was, which was understandable, but what was really getting him was the fact that he could see the dick twitching, aching for release. The sight was so hot and caught Lance off guard, so that all he could do was stare for a good while before turning back to look at Shiro's embarrassed face.

"You…you can get off just from having your nipples touched?"

Shiro neither directly confirmed or denied the statement; he just turned his head into the bed and moaned. "Please, Lance…"

Well, that was enough of a confirmation for him. Getting Shiro off by just touching his nipples…wow. And Lance thought he was the one with the nipple kink.

"You naughty little…"

"Lance!" Shiro was shouting in both desire and embarrassment now, and honestly it was the cutest thing Lance had ever seen. He chuckled, tongue grazing over his lips as his palms got back to work on the hard nipples again.

"Don't worry, you sensitive little, man. Or I guess you're a big man. And a sexy man. Whatever you are, don't you worry. Lancey Lance is here to give you the time of your life!"

Shiro looked like he was so done with Lance's talking, but he kept his mouth shut simply because he just wanted him to hurry up and touch his nipples, which was exactly what Lance did. He began rubbing Shiro's nipples all over again, quickly building up the pressure from before until he was rubbing them even harder, eyes narrowed with focus and determination as Shiro squirmed and bucked his hips into the air.

"Lance…Lance…! Almost there Lance…I…oh my god…" It was safe to say at this point that Shiro was completely at Lance's mercy, and the Blue Paladin had never felt more proud of himself than he did in that moment as he twisted his palms from side to side.

When Shiro came, Lance could feel it. He could feel the orgasm travel from Shiro's nipples throughout his entire body, a pleasured moan leaving the man's lips as he thrust upwards and soiled his boxers in his cum. It was a sight and a feeling Lance would never forget, awe and lust seizing his entire body as he watched Shiro bucking into the air several times, just imagining the sticky cum that was shooting inside the fabric.

Even after it began to die down, Lance couldn't believe he had just made Shiro cum as violently as he had from just touching his nipples. He turned away from his crotch to look Shiro in the face again, his blue eyes twinkling.

Shiro was still coming down from his orgasm, face red and mouth slightly parted to let out constant gasps for air. His nipples were as hard as ever, pointing straight towards Lance and reminding him of how painfully hard he still was as well. Since he was sitting right on Shiro's chest, the euphoric man immediately took notice and licked his lips, meeting Lance's eyes with a permissive, almost pleading look.

No more words were needed as Lance eagerly stripped on top of Shiro.

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	20. Pet PlayFeetThreesome with Shklance

**So, this doesn't have much (any) proofreading, so uh, yeah. Just wanna put that there as a warning. I'm just really trying to get out all these kinktober things to catch up, heh. Don't ask me how Lance and Keith ended up being Shiro's pets xP You know, I usually prefer having some sort of plot to follow along with these kink things, like there's usually some sort of situation that explains it, but I got nothing this time around. It's just kinky sex, I guess. Also, I included all 3 kinks for this day, so, yay?**

* * *

Shiro tugged on the leashes in his hand that connected to his two pets, tongue flicking over his lips in satisfaction and lust. Small yelps escaped them as they shuffled over below him on their hands and knees, looking up with obedient blue and purple eyes. Their collars didn't have their names, but instead the name of their owner - Shiro.

"Come here, you two. Quit wasting time, get to work," Shiro commanded, scooting back on the bed a bit and stretching his feet out towards them.

Keith and Lance did exactly as he ordered, crawling towards his feet and massaging them experimentally. Their fingers kneaded at the soles of his feet before moving their way up the side of it, pinching.

Watching their innocent movements and knowing that they would readily do whatever dirty thing he told them to brought great pleasure to Shiro. Both of his boys were so obedient and eager to be good for him, and he wanted to see what sort of things he could make them do.

"Use your mouths now, both of you." He wiggled his toes in encouragement and looked on in fascination as they wasted no time, reacting immediately to his voice and licking at his feet.

They went about their tasks in different ways. Keith seemed focused on pleasing Shiro, licking all along his foot and kissing it, trying to find out what he enjoyed most and then doing that. Meanwhile, Lance seemed to be genuinely enjoying licking Shiro's feet and did whatever felt best for himself, cleaning the area in between his toes and running his tongue up and down the bottom like a lollipop.

Seeing and feeling both boys degrading themselves to cleaning his feet was certainly a rush of power to Shiro, and having their mouths on his toes was very relaxing, but he wanted more.

"Use your mouths, boys. Take them inside, come on. Let's see who can pleasure me most."

They looked up at Shiro briefly before glancing at each other, a new fire being lit within them to be the best for Shiro. He knew bringing out the competitiveness alongside their need to please him would take things up a notch.

His toes entered their mouths as they sucked with vigor, tongues curling and slobbering against his feet as they showed him what they could do. His moans only served to encourage them, the suctions of their mouths getting more aggressive with each sound he let out. Shiro had invested in quite a few things in his life, but becoming the master of these two boys was easily his favorite thing he'd ever done. There was something so relaxing and overwhelming about having Keith and Lance sucking his toes that helped ease his stress. They truly made him feel like a king.

The competition aspect of it made things even better for Shiro. Every now and then, they would glance over at each other before sucking harder, taking multiple toes into their mouths and licking him with everything they had. Not only was it pleasing for Shiro, but they were also extracting pleasure from just being able to suck and clean his feet, and knowing that they enjoyed being his pets made it all the more satisfying for Shiro.

As he looked down at their determined faces, he noticed their erections pointing straight up, completely hard just from sucking his toes.

 _Naughty boys_ , he thought to himself, tugging on the leashes around their necks to make them cry out.

"That's enough. Sit back and get comfortable. I'm going to give you your reward."

They glanced at each other briefly, but naturally did as Shiro told without hesitation, sitting back and looking up at him expectantly like the obedient little pets they were.

Shiro wiggled his toes together a bit, relishing in how wet they got him, before moving his feet forward to step lightly on their cocks.

Light bulbs went off in their heads of what Shiro was doing, and they immediately bucked their hips into his feet, desperate for friction. Such sluts.

"Bad." Shiro yanked the leashes, causing both of their bodies to lurch forward a bit as they cried out in alarm. "You are not to move without my specific orders. Stay still and take your reward."

Both boys whimpered, eyes falling in dejectedness, but did as they were told. They straightened their backs and began spreading their knees apart, moving in perfect sync to give Shiro better access to a full view of their bodies, asking for him to make them feel good.

"Good boys," Shiro praised, smirking as they keened from the praise. His foot was on their cocks again, rubbing up and down and pressing forward to give them the friction they so desperately lusted for. His foot was able to cover the entire length of both their cocks, although Lance was slightly bigger, and he stepped forward, heel pressing against their balls. It was amusing watching their eyes flutter in pleasure and their lips tremble, letting out pleading mewls while holding themselves back from thrusting against him.

"Look at you two, so desperate, so slutty. I bet you'd give anything to fuck my feet right now, hm?"

They didn't even try to deny it, instead nodding their heads aggressively, as if they hoped they would get more friction by showing eagerness.

Well, they weren't wrong in making that assumption. Seeing them acting so wanton and submissive was certainly a turn on for Shiro, and all he wanted now was to see the looks on their faces and to hear the sounds of their cries when they came.

His toes curled around the head of their cocks as he started grinding their cocks between his feet and their stomachs, brows furrowed as he applied more and more pressure.

They were leaning back and bucking their hips forward, but he didn't mind that much movement from them, panting as he focused on moving his feet up and down with all the speed and force he could muster.

Sticky precum was getting all over his big toe, only encouraging him more to step harder and to drive them crazy. He was practically palming them with the soles of his feet, and they were more than loving it, swaying slightly and tensing their muscles as he brought them closer and closer to the edge.

It was so easy to please his pets. He was sure they could get off just from bringing pleasure to him, so having his feet touching their cocks was twice as much stimulation.

In no time at all, both of them were curling their toes and thrusting their hips against his feet against their better judgement. Shiro didn't mind. He was loving how desperate they were, a grin plastered on his face as his feet grinded down harder and harder, and then, both boys were firing cum all over his toes.

"Master!" Their voices came out in strained screams and whimpers, and Shiro could just feel their cocks pulsing against his feet and coating him in their sticky hot substance. His toes wiggled together again, smearing the cum around on his own feet. It was so hot. Watching their eyes dilate as they thrust their way through their orgasm, sweat trailing down their bodies as they panted with their tongues out just like true dogs…it was all so hot to Shiro.

"Turn around," he ordered, not giving them even a second of fresh air after cumming. Like the obedient things they were, they immediately lowered their hands to the ground and turned around for him, raising their asses in the air. Ah, such smart boys he had here.

Shiro stepped on their asses, pressing forward and leaving imprints of his feet against their cheeks before shoving his toe against their holes, pushing their own cum inside of them.

Feeling his toes invading them made them _moan_. They _loved_ it, just as much as Shiro did. They loved having him step on their cocks, they loved cumming all over his feet, and then they loved having Shiro shove his cum-covered toes inside of them.

Neither of them cared about dignity or self-preservation; they would willingly be reduced to whatever Shiro made them so long as it was his orders. They were shells of their former selves.

They were his pets.

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	21. Double Penetration with Shklance

**So, previously we had this lovely threesome with Shiro in power. Now, we get to see that power inverted ^^**

* * *

All his life, Shiro had been a natural born leader who was skilled at and enjoyed taking the reins. It wasn't the aspect of ordering others around that made being a leader ideal for him, but the fact that he liked making decisions and knew he was capable of handling stressful situations. He liked looking out for others and helping them along by telling them what to do.

Despite his preference to lead, however, Shiro rather enjoyed giving others power over him in certain situations...or perhaps it was because he usually lead that he enjoyed it? Whatever the case, having the script flipped on him and letting others be in charge was a massive turn on for Shiro; even more so when he was being overpowered by not one, but two very hot guys who he was used to ordering around. They seemed to be enjoying the transfer of power just as much as he was, rubbing their hard dicks against his body with smirks that promised him a good time as he lay on his back between them.

"Enough playing around, Keith, I wanna fuck him already!" Lance declared, hands rubbing Shiro's ass and admiring his muscle while he slapped his dick against Shiro's larger one.

Keith scoffed at the Cuban boy, his cock laying flat on Shiro's face with his sweaty balls sprawled out over his nose, constantly forcing the man to inhale his musky scent. Shiro wasn't complaining, obviously.

"What? Why do you get to fuck him first? I've been waiting to fuck him all day!"

Lance waved his hand at Keith dismissively, still eagerly eating Shiro's wet ass with his eyes. "Well, I've wanted to fuck him since the day I was born! Besides, I'm already over here, so ha!"

"What? Since you were born? Lance, that's not even possible, you didn't even know-"

"Look, mullet, you're gonna ruin the mood with your lack of sarcasm skills, so just plug up his mouth and I'll take him first, deal?" He flashed Keith a witty smile, but got nothing but a glare in response.

"...I'd like to plug _your_ mouth." Keith threatened him, but lifted his cock from Shiro's face to turn around and straddle his chest.

Lance chuckled, moving his cock down the length of Shiro's past his perineum until he had it positioned against his entrance. "Maybe one day, mullet, but that day is not today. That's a classic quote from-"

"Guys," Shiro interrupted, slightly annoyed that, even though he's supposed to be the one getting overpowered and fucked to oblivion right now, he still had to step in and mediate between them in order for them to get anything done. "Would you just shut up and fuck me already?"

The two men exchanged a look before they started chuckling, snapping out of their argument to pay attention to Shiro's body again.

"Sorry, Shiro," Keith apologized, looking down at his face with a smile.

"Ye-ap, sorry. So, you want me to just fuck you already?" Lance licked his lips, gripping Shiro's ass until his nails were digging into the skin and spreading his cheeks apart. "Careful what you wish for!" His cock pushed past Shiro's eager entrance, stuffing him full of his cock and not stopping until he had himself buried completely inside.

"Oh, fuck!" Shiro cursed, grabbing a fistful of the bed sheet beneath him. "Fuck, Lan-!" He was abruptly cut off as Keith rammed his cock down his throat with no mercy whatsoever. Neither of them were being all that gentle with Shiro, really, and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. He felt so full already from both ends, and he just needed them to _fuck_ him.

Luckily, both Keith and Lance knew that Shiro didn't need or care for slow buildup. They both took charge of his body without hesitation, hands wrapping around his waist or his hair as they began to thrust.

"Look at you, Shiro! Fearless leader of Voltron suddenly reduced to a helpless ragdoll of a slut! Feels good to let your real side show, doesn't it?" Lance mocked, voice coming out in heavy breaths as he gave him a good slap to the ass.

Shiro keened at the treatment Lance gave him, letting his eyes slowly fall shut as he focused on the contracting of his ass around Lance's large cock as it penetrated deep within him and fulfilled his needs. A slap to his face made his eyes open back up though, immediately being met with the purple knives of sexual frustration that were Keith's eyes.

"You think this is his real side? You haven't seen anything, yet, Lance!" Keith's face was brimming with excitement and lust as he buried both hands into Shiro's hair, tugging on it harshly as he face-fucked him, and while neither of them were holding back, Keith in particular was just brutally fucking Shiro. His balls slapped against the man's chiseled face as he pumped his cock with his throat muscles, and in no time at all, Shiro's face was feeling incredibly used and sore. He loved every second of it.

"God, fuck! I can't even imagine a sluttier Shiro…" Lance groaned as he picked up the pace, fucking Shiro with a desire to make him unravel even more. His cock slammed straight into his prostate, making Shiro arch his back and scream around Keith's cock, this in turn prompting pleasured shouts from each of them.

"Looks like I found what makes him tick," Lance mused out loud, ever the vocal one. His grip on Shiro's hips tightened even more to the point where he was sure there would be marks left over, but that was hardly the first thing on his mind as Lance hammered his cock into his prostate hard with each thrust. He had indeed found what made Shiro ticked, sending waves of ecstasy through Shiro's body with each hit against his sensitive prostate gland.

The stimulation he was receiving from Lance was making him scream over and over again around Keith's cock, sending vibrations through the thick meat and up Keith's body.

"Fuck! Lance, scoot!" He pulled his cock out of Shiro's mouth, letting his screams erupt full force, before getting up and positioning himself next to a confused Lance.

"What?"

"We're gonna take him at the same time. _Then_ you'll see the real Shiro; and we get to hear his lovely screaming voice."

Lance looked like he was about to protest at first, but the part about his voice coupled with the fact that Shiro was currently letting said voice fill the room was what changed his mind.

Shiro felt uncomfortably empty when Lance pulled out, but he knew it was only the precursor to something amazing, and he braced himself as both of their cocks pressed against his entrance. His chest heaved in anticipation and excitement, lifting his head to look at their lust-filled eyes.

"Get ready for this, Shiro," Keith cautioned, a grin on his face as Lance rubbed his inner thigh.

"Don't be silly. He was born ready to take our cocks!"

Keith's face faltered at that as he turned to Lance. "Wait, how can he be _born_ ready to-"

"FUCK ME!" Shiro screamed, frustration of the sexual and nonsexual kind clear in his voice.

That got their attention, and they immediately forgot about their stupid squabble, once again thinking with their cocks. Not another word of preparation was given, and none was needed. One moment they were waiting, and in the next, Shiro's ass was being stretched around both of their cocks thrusting in simultaneously.

Never in his life had Shiro felt so full and complete...never in his life had he felt so _good_. His eyes widened to the size of saucers as he screamed and clawed at the mattress, body spasming from the shockwaves of pleasure that were taking him over.

In natural Keith and Lance fashion, they wasted no time with softness, thrusting into him in a routinely fashion. Whenever Lance's cock went forward, Keith's went backwards, and vice versa. Both cocks were constantly stretching out his walls, but they were moving differently inside of him, making sure it really felt like he was getting double penetrated as opposed to feeling like he was just getting fucked by one gigantic cock. The ultimate upside to this, though? His prostate always had something hitting it, and the constant stimulation set fire to Shiro's nerves.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck! Keith! Lance! F-fuck me!" His back was arching and twisting obscenely against the bed, head thrown back as he howled in lost pleasure. "H-harder! Oh, Keith! Fuck, Lance, there! Fuck!" It was impossible to keep track of everything that was going on. All his mind could focus on was the pleasure, and all his body could do was react to it by screaming and squirming and _squeezing_ around their cocks.

"Fuck, you didn't lie! So this is the real Shiro!" Lance grunted approvingly, holding onto his side of the man's hips for dear life as he and Keith fucked him.

"He's a real slut, ain't he? Fuck, this is amazing…!" Keith growled as he quickened the pace of his hips, in turn challenging Lance and making him quicken his thrusts as well. They were all experiencing having two cocks in the same ass for the first time, and naturally, it was quickly making them lose their grip on reality.

"Keith...Lance…! Please!" Shiro clenched his teeth in a failed attempt to stifle his scream, all of the tension in his body running south in preparation for his climax. The constant back and forth abuse of his prostate was building him up to his orgasm at record speed, and feeling their cocks rubbing together inside him coupled with their aggressive and competitive thrusts wasn't helping one bit.

"Cumming! Fuck! I'm gonna cum, fuck me until I cum!" It wasn't surprising in the least bit to him that he was cumming without being touched even once as Keith and Lance responded to his screams and fucked him harder, turning his insides to jelly from how much they were stimulating his prostate. Holding himself together was an impossibility at this point, and his hips flew up as he came, hot cum shooting from his cock and into the air. His screams were incomprehensible versions of his dominants' names, head pressed back against the mattress hard as he sprayed all over their chests and his own stomach. His ass clenched down in response to his orgasm, which heightened the level of stimulation around Keith and Lance's cocks, quickly bringing them to their edges.

"Fuck, he came...oh fuck...you gonna cum, yet, Keith?" Lance groaned, trying to keep a cocky facade up despite the fact that his voice was shaky and was practically dripping with the need to cum.

Keith was so focused on fucking Shiro that he didn't even seem to hear Lance, keeping his eyes on Shiro's cock that was still shooting cum. Then, all at once, he lost it and shoved his cock as far in as it would go, stretching Shiro's ass even more.

"FUCK! I'M CUMMING!" He cursed, eyes screwing shut as he came. Hearing and feeling him cum immediately pushed Lance over, and the tan boy also thrust forward until his cock was as deep as it could possibly go before shooting his load right up against Keith's cock inside of Shiro.

Both of their seeds filling him up simultaneously gave Shiro an entirely new level of pleasure that he hadn't felt before, extending his orgasm as he shot a few extra loads. His ass and stomach felt impossibly hot with their shared cum, and his walls greedily contracted and milked them for everything they had.

They were nothing more than a sweating, moaning threesome by the time their orgasms began to die down, pulling out and immediately collapse on the bed next to Shiro without waiting to watch their combined seed drip from his used hole.

Shiro lay still, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes and relishing in the feeling of cum pooling from his ass. He figured they were all just trying to calm down from how ascending their sex had just been, and focused on calming himself down as well before speaking up.

"...fuck...I'm spent…" he muttered, turning to either side to look at them. Keith and Lance both looked equally exhausted and spent, their lips slightly parted as their chests moved up and down in a strangely rhythmic manner. They seemingly ignored Shiro, eyes shut in jubilation, and-

Oh. They were both asleep. Okay then.

Shiro tried to sit up, but yeah, that wasn't going to happen, so he just lay in between his two young lovers, rolling his eyes out of habit. Seriously, he was the one who had just gotten double penetrated, and yet, _they_ fell asleep? So typical.

He wasn't actually that annoyed, though. After all, they could have these exchanges of power and authority during sex all they wanted, but at the end of the day...they were still themselves.

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	22. Scars with Shatt

**So, this one actually isn't very smutty, although Matt does have one dirty line because he's a naughty boy. But, yeah, when I saw scars, all I could think about was this scenario. Also, don't worry, I will write for Keith for day 23, since, birthday, duh. Literally, Keith's birthday is what got me to kick my ass into gear and suddenly catch up with all these kinktober days xD**

* * *

The room was quiet and dimly lit, lamps no brighter than candlelights as Matt straddled Shiro's lap and kissed him passionately, relishing in this moment where they finally just had some time to themselves. Discovering that his sister of all people was a paladin of Voltron had been one of the more surprising things to happen to Matt while he was in space, but somehow, he wasn't surprised at all to find Shiro at the head of the whole thing. After all, if Matt could make it to where he was as a rebel officer, then of course Shiro would find a way to become a leading force in the fight against the Galra.

But enough of that. Right now, Matt was just focused on indulging in the physical intimacy he and his lover could share, emotions of warmth and color pulsing from his very veins. During his time with the Galra, Matt had been prepared to face his death at any time, and in order to stay sane, he had never allowed the thought of one day reuniting with his Takashi and being able to share moments like this like they used to. The fact that they had made it this far and could be together again was a miracle upon miracles, and Matt was going to indulge in every second he could get of it.

"Takashi…" he whispered in between their kiss, scooting onto his lap more to get more comfortable and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, which seemed even broader than he remembered.

Shiro chuckled and nuzzled their noses together lovingly, each second spent with each other bringing the sunlight back into their lives. They pressed their lips together again, eyes closed to the rest of the world so that it was just them. Nothing existed but them.

His lover's arms reached behind him to wrap around his back, pulling him onto him more, and he welcomed the feeling of security as they made out with the passion of two lovers who had been split for a long time - because that's exactly what they were.

As they were kissing, though, Matt felt a hard object poking against his thighs. A grin planted itself on his face as he grinded down against Shiro's lap, giggling at the moan that escaped the larger man's mouth.

"Matt…" His hands reached up to Matt's hair and began playing with it as they twisted their faces together, with Matt grinding his hips down against Shiro's the entire time. They quickly ran out of patience, having been away from each other for much too long, and Shiro gingerly picked Matt off of his lap before starting to strip.

"I bet you haven't had a blowjob in a long time, huh? Missed my mouth on your cock?" Matt spoke dirtily, eager to have sex with Shiro again. He knew exactly how to get his man riled up, pleased to see that their sexual habits hadn't changed.

...however, something else had certainly changed.

Matt watched eagerly as Shiro rid himself of his shirt, exposing his large muscles and sweaty chest to the air. He took in the hot body of his lover in all its glory, ready to literally start drooling over how lucky he was...until he noticed the countless scars embedded in Shiro's skin.

Of course, he had noticed the deep scar that ran through Shiro's nose, but he had so far chosen not to ask too much about it, because he didn't want to bring up bad memories for Shiro. But seeing all these scars...seeing how deep each one was...it made Matt's heart ache.

"Takashi…" Shiro looked up at the sound of Matt's sad voice, fingers pausing against his belt as he rose an eyebrow.

"...Matt? Is everything o-"

"Shhh…" Matt was back on Shiro's lap in an instant, shushing him in a soothing voice as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss against the scar on his nose. He held his lips to it for a long while, eyes closed as he focused on all the pain Shiro had gone through. Both of them were silent and motionless, and the mood of the room had changed drastically.

When Matt did pull away, he saw understanding and relief in Shiro's eyes...and pain. So much pain.

"Matt...you don't have-"

"Shhh…" Matt shushed him again, running his fingers down a deep gash on Shiro's shoulder lightly, waiting until he had traced the entire scar before leaning forward and pressing his lips down it. His gentle kisses made Shiro squirm a bit, but Matt knew it wasn't because he was uncomfortable.

He immediately transitioned to the next scar on Shiro's body, not giving him a chance to protest, and it didn't seem like Shiro had any intention of protesting anymore, either. He sat back in the chair, letting Matt sooth his scars with sorrow and love.

It broke Matt's heart. Each time he touched a scar, Shiro's breathing would pick up slightly and his sweating would increase, but when he pressed his lips against the bad memory, when he touched his love to the physical nightmares, Shiro's muscles would relax and loosen up. He could tell his lover had been through hell while in space. Matt could empathize.

"I'm sorry…" Matt whispered, speaking in a hushed voice, not to Shiro, but to the scar that he was caressing against Shiro's side leading to his hips. "I'm sorry...but it's okay. The nightmare is over now."

Shiro sighed as he spoke and ran his fingers over the scar, letting Matt work his magic. The brainiac looked up to see Shiro had his eyes closed, brows furrowed as he let the stress and memories flow through and out of him. Each scar represented something he would rather forget, something that had caused great amounts of physical and emotional pain on him. Matt was here to chase it away.

"It's okay…" He ran his hands up Shiro's side as he slid his body close, once again pressing his nose against Shiro's. His lips planted a long, gentle kiss in between Shiro's eyes, both of them keeping their eyes shut as Shiro's furrowed brows slowly eased up, until they were resting normally in relaxation.

When they looked at each other again, there was a melancholic triumph shared between them; something akin to adoration...and pride. Pride that Shiro had made it through everything he did while still being able to be the person he was, and pride that he was strong enough to let go of the lingering stress from each scar that still plagued him.

"I love you, Takashi," Matt said, hand cupping his cheek.

Shiro smiled at him in return and leaned into his hand, nodding. "I love you, too, Matt…"

They shared a quiet and tender moment in the dim room, staring into each other's eyes with a longing that had been separated amongst the war...but now that they were here, in each other's arms, they found their souls once again piecing themselves back together, bit by bit, step by step.

"...you know what I really miss?" Shiro spoke at last, smiling as Matt lowered his hand and waited for him to continue. "...I miss your beautiful skin, Matthew Holt. Can I see it?"

Horror struck Matt all at once as his heart picked up pace, and he froze on Shiro's lap, unable to even hide the panic that had suddenly taken him over. Even if he did hide it, though, Shiro would've been able to tell. He always could.

"Matt…?" Shiro's hand glided forward to where Matt's hand was trembling, interlocking their fingers and looking over his face with concern. "Hey...what's wrong? Focus on me, look at me."

Matt could feel instant regret and sorrow creeping up on him, making his bones feel stiff, but he did his best to focus on Shiro's smooth voice, did his best to feel Shiro's hand against his, and looked his love straight in the eyes as the other hand that wasn't linked with his moved to cup his cheek. There was so much concern in Shiro's eyes, and it filled Matt with so much warmth...and ache.

"Love, please," Shiro spoke sadly, already knowing what to expect. He was far too perceptive. "Please...show me."

They shared another moment of just staring into each other's eyes, but the atmosphere was different than before, what with Matt shivering on his lap and drowning in fear and hesitation. But Shiro had asked to see...so Matt would let him see.

The rebel fighter pulled his shirt over his head slowly, so very slowly, hiding his face in the shirt for as long as he could, doing his best to get his breathing under control so he could play it off. Once his chest was completely exposed, he put on his bravest face and slumped his shoulders a bit.

"...Matt…" Shiro's voice nearly broke Matt's poor last-minute facade, but he held it together as his fingers self-consciously ran over the scars painting his body.

"Heh, I know...not exactly the smooth skin you remember...but I mean, this is pretty cool, right?"

"Matt…"

"You know what they always say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, and scars are the ultimate show of just how hard you've fought!"

"Matt…"

"I always read about this type of stuff in manga, how cool is it that I actually get to wear actual battle scars-"

"Matt!"

Matt cut himself off with a quiet gasp, looking down at Shiro as his forced optimism slowly began to die down. He knew he didn't know what he was saying, since he wasn't the only one here with scars, and that he was being insensitive by trying to talk about his scars like they were good things after that whole ordeal with Shiro's scars, but...well, he could be stupid sometimes, too…

Shiro's thumb moved down Matt's cheek, stroking his face sadly but reassuringly.

Matt's facade came crashing down all at once from that one simple action as he stared at Shiro and focused on the fingers against his cheek, heart melting and cracking and breaking all at the same time.

"Matt."

Matt's lips trembled as Shiro gave him a small nod, feeling an entire year's worth of pain and stress and fear and anxiety clawing through his body, each scar giving him another lucid nightmare all in this one moment. But then, he felt Shiro's lips pressing against the scar on his right arm, and suddenly, a little bit of light began to enter him.

"Takashi…" A single tear fell from Matt's left eye, trailing over the scar beneath it, but Shiro immediately leaned up to kiss the tear away, pressing his lips against the scar in the process.

Matt sat upon Shiro's lap, crying silently and letting the man press gentle kisses to each of his scars. Neither of them spoke a single word, but they knew. They both knew, better than anyone else.

Battle scars were often romanticized in media as being 'cool', sometimes even 'encouraged'. But Matt and Shiro knew.

There was nothing romantic about scars...not the physical kind or the emotional kind. There was only pain...and nightmares.

But even if scars couldn't be healed...the pain they brought with them could.

So Matt and Shiro sat together in that room, sharing a silence that spoke more than anyone else could understand, and healed each other's scars.

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	23. Against a WallBirthday Sex with Sheith

**So, yay! Birthday sex! I plan to write Keith having different birthday sex scenarios with a bunch of different guys, but I'll use this one for kinktober day 23! Also, yeah, it's SORT OF late, but just, yeah.**

* * *

One year ago, at the Galaxy Garrison, Keith and Shiro had celebrated his birthday together by going to a somewhat fancy restaurant and eating. Keith didn't really understand the reasoning behind having to celebrate a day like this since it was really just like any other day, but Shiro was insistent that it was important, so Keith always just went along with it without complaining. He didn't want to seem entitled, but really, having people suddenly trying to perform acts of random kindness for him on his birthday was a bit...unsettling? It wasn't that he wasn't grateful or anything, he just really couldn't wrap his head around why it was such a big deal, and sort of wished that people didn't do anything special for his birthday. It just confused him more.

If getting special treatment on his birthday meant getting fucked extra hard by Shiro, though, then, well, Keith had no problems with that whatsoever.

Shiro knew exactly how to make Keith scream and drive him crazy, staring into his eyes from on top of him while rocking his hips back and forth into him. They were both panting and sweat was dripping down their foreheads as Shiro's massive cock penetrated his body, focusing on going deep rather than hard right now.

"Oh god...oh Shiro…" Keith's face was bright red as he writhed about beneath Shiro, spreading his legs wider to give the man more access and moving room. He was having a hard time staring up at Shiro's eyes when his _very_ muscular chest was right there in front of him, all sweaty and shiny and heaving with passion. God, Shiro was always so hot, and his cock was the biggest fucking thing Keith had ever seen, and he just needed him to go crazy on him already.

"Shiro…" he breathed out, wincing as he felt Shiro's hips rock forward more until he was all the way inside, balls slapping against Keith's ass before laying against him. Shiro's cock wasn't just hot in that it was sexy as fuck, but it was physically hot, melting Keith's insides and making his walls contract and squeeze around it.

"God, Keith, you feel so amazing," Shiro whispered, voice laced with lust. His hand cupped Keith's sweaty face, stroking his thumb against his cheek as he smiled down at him. "Not only is your ass as tight as ever, but you're always so beautiful beneath me like this. I just want to fuck you and ruin you, because fuck, do I wanna make you scream. I wanna make you scream so loud the others will be wondering what we're doing for your birthday, although I'm sure they already know. They know you're always eager to spread your legs for me, but just to make sure they know, I want to fuck you so hard you're lighting the castle up with your beautiful voice." He humped his hips forward against Keith as he spoke, driving the bottom that much closer to insanity.

"Shiro…! Fuck, Shiro, just do it then…" Keith whined, leaning his cheek into Shiro's palm and taking a few moments to catch his breath again, the feeling of Shiro humping him with his entire cock stuffed up his ass effectively making him forget basic bodily functions. "I want it too, Shiro...I want you to fuck me hard...please...need it to move…" He tried grinding his hips down against Shiro's cock more for emphasis, feeling a sudden spike of pleasure shoot through his spine. He arched his back in response, letting out a low moan that made Shiro physically shiver in desire against him.

"Fuck, Keith...oh fuck...you deserve this. You deserve to get fucked good by me, don't you, birthday boy?"

Keith had to take a moment to swallow the excess amount of saliva building in his mouth as he made a soft crying sound and slowly nodded. "Yes...yes, please, fuck me Shiro...do it for the birthday boy…" If people liked to think of birthdays as being special, Keith was going to use that to his advantage. "It's my birthday...so fuck me so hard I can't even remember it…"

A particularly loud groan left Shiro's lips, indicating that he was really holding himself back from destroying Keith just so that he could keep him hanging a little longer. That was no good; Keith wanted to be destroyed. He _craved_ it. And he knew how to get it. Just like Shiro knew how to drive him crazy, he was perfectly aware of how to make Shiro lose his ever present self control.

"Shiro…" Keith muttered, looking him straight in the eyes to get his attention. "Fuck me hard...daddy."

"God, Keith!" Shiro growled, shuddering again and bucking his cock harder into his ass despite already being as deep inside as he could go, eyes screwing shut in lust.

"Come on, fuck me hard, daddy. You can just go crazy on me tonight, take out all your lust, use me as your stress relief however you want and call it a birthday present, it'll be okay." Keith truly loved using his body as stress relief for Shiro, because the man had a ton of it to pound out of his system and into Keith.

Shiro growled at his words, opening his eyes again and wrapping his arms around Keith's torso. "I was planning to do that, obviously. Okay. You think you want it rough?"

Keith nodded adamantly, an eager and desperate smile plastering itself on his face. "Yes, yes, god do I want it rough! It's my birthday, fuck me rougher than you've ever done anything in your entire life!"

No more words were needed after that. Shiro didn't even give a single grunt or any sound of warning, instead just tightening his hold on Keith's body before beginning to move his hips, ramming his cock in and out of Keith's body with the force of a hammer.

Keith's back arched against the bed as he screamed in pleasure, the sensation of being filled and fucked spreading through his hot body like wildfire. This was it - this was what he loved perhaps more than anything else in the world, besides Shiro himself, of course. There was nothing like having his man's thick cock forcing its way through his entrance and being filled by it again and again as his ass was mercilessly rammed into being unable to move.

"Fuck, I love it so much! I need it! Daddy! Shiro!" He begged shamelessly, desperate for Shiro to fuck him even harder. He knew he could. "Please Shiro, fuck me like you _mean_ it! I thought you wanted to give me a birthday present? GIVE IT TO ME THEN!" Keith was really milking the idea of birthday presents that he didn't even necessarily agree with, but he would do anything to get Shiro to fuck him harder.

To his delight, it worked. Shiro's eyes narrowed in determination as he began fucking Keith harder, teeth clenched together and letting out strained grunts as he shoved his cock into him again and again. Each thrust held enough power to knock a man out if Shiro was using it in the form of a punch, and the bed was shaking and squeaking violently, threatening to break beneath the force of their fucking.

Keith's fists clenched together with a handful of the sheets, eyes wide and mouth gaping open as he screamed in intense pleasure. This was more like it. This was what he wanted.

"Don't hold back! Please Shiro!" Keith's legs moved behind Shiro's back and wrapped around him, linking ankles as he felt his muscular back rippling as he put all his effort into fucking Keith. "Shiro please! Oh my fucking god, fuck me, destroy me! I want you to fucking rip me apart!"

Shiro's cock had him sobbing out whatever pleading words came to his mouth first as he tightened his legs around behind Shiro and grinded his hips back against Shiro's.

"Fuck, come on baby, I'm gonna give it to you just how you like it, nice and rough!" Shiro's voice was unbelievably low and sexy as he picked Keith up and slammed him into the nearest wall, wasting no time in continuing to pound his cock up his ass.

"OH MY GOD! Holy fuck, Shiro!" Tears were streaming from Keith's eyes as he was fucked up against his wall, back constantly slamming back against it as Shiro showed him no mercy. His shoulders were bruised in seconds from how hard Shiro was fucking him, and he was convinced his wall was going to start cracking and breaking at any moment.

He loved it. Getting fucked against the wall was such a turn on for Keith; something about having Shiro's cock ruining him while he was suspended in the air, plus the fact that he could just feel and hear how hard he was being slammed against the wall just completely got him off. He loved rough treatment more than anything, and it didn't get any rougher than Shiro putting his muscles to good use by pounding Keith into the wall.

His legs were getting weaker as they started to falter from around Shiro's hips, and all the heat in his body was rushing to his cock, getting ready to blow at any second. The peak of his pleasure was approaching as he slammed his head back against the wall and screamed louder.

"Fuck me, Shiro! Harder! Break me! Break me against the wall!"

"Fuck! I'm gonna fucking break you!" Shiro growled lustfully, ramming his cock straight into Keith's prostate and hammering him like a nail to the wall.

"Oh fuck!" Keith spasmed and wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck desperately as pleasure shot through his body from the stimulation to his prostate. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh FUCK!"  
"Ah, I'm close baby, daddy's close. You're gonna scream my name, remember? Go on, cum, cum as I destroy your ass against the wall! Fuck!" Shiro's voice had ascended to something so heavenly that Keith swore he could get off just to listening to him dirty talk. Obviously, getting obliterated in the ass was good too, and his walls clenched down on Shiro's large cock as he reached his limit.

"Shiro, oh! Fuck! I-I'm gonna cum…! SHIRO!" Keith slammed his head back against the wall in ecstasy, probably giving himself a concussion or something as cum shot out of his cock and all over his and Shiro's sweaty chests, coating them in even more sticky fluid.

At the same time, Shiro shoved himself up against Keith as much as he could, moaning and bucking his hips as he came inside of Keith, filling him up with his massive load. Shiro's cock was so generous, always cumming so much for Keith as his balls pressed against his entrance and unloaded into his body. He pressed the fragile boy up against the wall harder with each shot of cum, grunting and bucking his way through his orgasm.

Keith's legs were completely dead, hanging on either side of Shiro's hips as he gasped and clawed at the back of Shiro's shoulders, insides melting even more as hot seed flooded him. He loved every second of it, slowly coming down from his own climax and letting his head rest back against the wall, walls contracting around Shiro's cock and milking it for every drop of delicious cum.

Shiro made sure to buck his hips and push in as much cum as he could into Keith before stumbling back towards the bed and collapsing both of them onto it, placing them face to face as they smiled with dazed and tired eyes.

"Happy birthday, Keith," Shiro whispered, moving some of Keith's hair from his forehead so they could better stare into each other's eyes.

Keith felt his heart warm up at that, reaching up to hold hands with Shiro. He never particularly believed in birthdays...but maybe he didn't mind special treatment so much, after all. At least, not if it was coming from Shiro. Although, that logic was pretty nonsensical.

After all, Shiro _always_ made him feel special, every single day of the year.

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	24. ExhibitionismVoyeurism with Lance

**This one is a little shorter than the others, because honestly, holy FUCK Kinktober is tiring xD Like, really, I'm so sorry if the quality of everything in here is garbage, I definitely don't think anything in here is my highest quality of anything, but, what can ya do. I'm just trying to finish on time now tbh xP if you can still enjoy these, though, that means the world to me!**

* * *

Lance had always enjoyed being in the spotlight - it was just who he was. Growing up in a large family meant he had to juggle attention between him and his other family members, who were older than him and were going through stressful teenage situations of their own that made them require looking after. He could still remember how his older sister had gone through an on and off relationship for four years and required a ton of assistance from their mother throughout the whole thing because she just refused to break up with the guy.

Needless to say, attention was something Lance craved, not particularly because he was robbed of it or anything, but because he wasn't normally the center of attention back home. So being able to be the person to turn heads, to have everyone's eyes on him in a room, and to steal the show and capture people's undivided attention, were all very important things to him. It made him feel _good_ about himself, and even Lance was painfully aware of how much he wanted to feel good about himself. He wanted that spotlight, no matter what. And now, he had it.

Yes, Lance most certainly had the undivided attention of the paladins, not even needing to look at them to know they were all staring at him in shock and wonder. He had to keep himself focused, brows furrowed as he wrapped his legs tighter around the see-through sex doll and fucked it with everything he had, although it didn't have a face or anything, just a shape and a hole for him to fuck. God, he loved this so much. He loved that he could actually see his cock entering the faux vagina and could actually gauge how deep he was going. More than that, though, he loved that _others_ could actually see his cock fucking the sex doll. Just knowing that they couldn't believe what they were seeing and that they couldn't take their eyes off of him got him so hard and hot. Every now and then, he would hear Allura whisper something to Shiro, about whether this was normal behavior for humans and if they should stop him or not, and every time he heard them talking, he would start fucking the sex doll harder and faster just to draw their attention even more.

It was clear to everyone by now that Lance didn't want them to leave. He would look up whenever they made some sort of sudden movement, silently asking them to stay and watch his show; and that was exactly what they did. Every member of the castle of lions was currently standing in the doorway of Lance's room, watching as he had sex with an inanimate object. Some of them had embarrassed faces, others looked on in disbelief, and some of them were blushing madly for a multitude of reasons. Whatever the case, Lance wanted it more, wanted their eyes on him, giving him the spotlight. So he started to talk.

"Oh fuck, it's so good...oh my god I can feel my cock going so deep, I can _see_ my cock going so deep! Please, god, fuck!" The other paladins began shifting around uncomfortably as soon as he started speaking, and he loved it. Loved that they may have found this whole situation super weird, but they still stayed to watch him. He loved talking dirty and having all the attention on him as he rammed his cock into the sex doll with everything he had. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum soon! I'm gonna cum inside, for everyone to see!" He was straight up talking to his audience now, loving this scenario of putting on a performance. He spread his legs and shoved his cock and the doll forward more so that his admirers would have a better view. God, he was close...he was so close…

He looked up at his viewers to make sure they were still enthralled by this sex show of his. Hunk was blocking Pidge's eyes while Coran was blocking Allura's eyes, leaving Keith and Shiro as the only ones truly watching him with all of their attention. He let a grin spread across his face as an idea popped into his head.

"Oh fuck, Keith! Keith, god, yes! Make me cum, Shiro! So close! So fucking close!" He weaved their names into his chanting as he fucked the doll hard, eyes darting back and forth between watching his cock swell with a need for climax and observing Keith's and Shiro's faces as both men became more flustered and shocked upon hearing their names leave Lance's mouth.

They didn't understand. Lance would do anything to have their attention on him. Maybe his desire to be in the spotlight was being exaggerated a bit by his current ecstasy and passion and lust, but he could deal with that later. Right now, he was living in the moment, shouting out their names along with his declarations of approaching orgasm. He was just following the heat of pleasure as his balls slapped against the doll's body hard, eyes getting wider and tenser as his cock twitched inside of the see-through body. It was time.

"FUCK, KEITH, SHIRO!" He threw his head back and stared straight at them, pushing his dick and the doll forward so that they could watch his cum shooting inside of it. His hips spasmed multiple times as he gave high-pitched yelps with each shot of cum that fired from his cock. It was easily the hottest orgasm he'd ever had since he had a real life audience, and he bucked his hips continuously, squeezing his balls against the body and getting as much cum out as he could in a lustful attempt to live out this orgasm for as long as possible.

His cock slowly began cooling down from its climax, and he was panting with exhilaration and disbelief at what he had just done as he, Keith, and Shiro stared at his cum that covered the insides of the doll.

"...is the weirdo done yet?" Pidge asked slowly. She was the only one who had the courage to even speak up though. The others were all just red in the face, exchanging looks with a proud Lance as they tried to grasp the situation, tried to understand why he had just done that.

Lance wasn't the least bit embarrassed though. He was actually turned on even more despite already cumming due to the fact that now everyone was glancing at the mess he made inside the doll. Plus, there was one thing the paladins didn't seem to be asking themselves that really put this situation into perspective - they never even tried to leave or stop watching him.

Lance wasn't the only one into the show, that much was clear.

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	25. Glory Hole with Katt

**This takes place during the garrison days, where Keith is a student and Shiro and Matt work around the garrison and room together. Matthew Holt is basically Keith's gay awakening in this chapter, so...yeah. There are like, all those comics where Keith will look at Lance or Shiro or someone and go 'I'm so fucking gay', and so this was my spin on that xP**

* * *

Keith groaned as he let his arm hang loosely at his side, Shiro's bag in hand as he made it to the TA's room and fumbled with the roomkey. He wasn't going to complain since, it was a favor for Shiro and he would never complain about that, but he did have to wonder why Shiro's bag had to be so heavy.

Hearing the door click open was like a breath of fresh air as Keith stumbled into the room and dropped Shiro's bag off on the man's bed, sighing in relief and massaging his shoulder. The room was just as empty as ever; no sign of Shiro or his roommate Matt. Keith really had no business being here other than to drop of Shiro's stuff, so he turned to make for the door so he could sleep the rest of the day away in his room. But then, he heard a shuffling noise coming from the bathroom.

"Shiro? Is that you? Aren't you coming in here?"

Keith paused at the sound of Matt's voice, turning to see the bathroom lights were on. _Coming in? Does he need help?_

He quickly walked to the bathroom and peered in, and what he saw nearly gave him an instantaneous nosebleed, because holy _fucking shit_.

For whatever reason, there was a wall right in the middle of the bathroom with a door that could be used to get to the other side, and on Keith's side, sticking out from a hole in the wall, was a lengthy dick that could only belong to Matthew Holt.

Keith's mind was racing at the speed of a nuclear-fueled garrison ship as the giant, juicy cock swayed from side to side. Wait, what the fuck? Did he just think of Matt's cock as juicy?

"Shiro, I heard you enter the room. Come on, I've been waiting for like, 10 minutes. Can't believe I've stayed hard that long with no attention. We doing this or not? That's not an actual question, your only option is to say yes, because like I said, I've been waiting."

Holy shit, something must've been severely wrong with Keith right now, because hearing Matt speak in a demanding tone was sending shivers up his body, and he could feel his own pants getting tighter every second he spent staring at Matt's cock. This was wrong, this was so wrong, everything about this situation was wrong, and Keith knew that, but...he couldn't stop his body from walking towards the glory hole wall in Shiro and Matt's bathroom, eyes never leaving the thick, tempting stick of meat.

Matt must've heard his footsteps, because he swayed his cock back and forth as much as he could again as if to tempt Keith even more. It worked; drool was literally gathering in Keith's mouth and he didn't know why. After all, Matt was a boy, just like him...so why was he reacting this way?

"Ah, so you are there. Good, then we can get started."

 _Get started with what?_ Keith was staring blankly at the cock, mouth gaping wide open. Holy fucking dear lord he was inches away from another cock, Matt's cock, this was crazy and immoral and wrong and-

A drop of saliva fell from Keith's chin, following gravity in slow motion before somehow landing perfectly on the head of Matt's red cock, instantly causing it to jump, and it was the most _delicious_ thing Keith had ever seen. He barely had time to panic and scold himself over not recognizing how much saliva was dripping from his mouth, because he was too busy getting aroused and feeling confused and guilty by his body's reaction. Matt, however, was very much focused on his saliva on his cock.

"Ooh! Come on, quit playing around. I told you, I've been waiting around for like, 10 minutes. Just suck my cock already so we can get on with it!"

Matt's commanding tone must've been doing something to Keith's body, because he dropped to his knees in an instant before he even processed what Matt had said, coming face to face with his cock. Lord, it even smelled good, in a strange, musky way that just heightened Keith's arousal.

 _He wants me to...to his…?_ Panic was finally starting to hit Keith. Panic, and excitement. _No way. I can't do something like this...this is crazy...how do I even do it? And he thinks I'm Shiro...does that mean he and Shiro do this? Why is this wall and hole even here? What's going on? Why do I_ want _to do it?_

His thoughts were a mess as his wide eyes fixated on Matt's cock, and he suddenly felt light-headed from how surreal and confusing this whole situation was for him. He had never thought to do something like consider his sexuality before since he'd never felt he had time for that stuff, but now...what was happening to him? What was he supposed to do in this situation? Should he leave? Why was he on his knees right now? What was wrong with his body?

Before he could sort out any of his thoughts, Matt spoke again, making the decision incredibly easy.

"I can feel your breath. Suck my fucking cock right now."

Just like that, a switch went off in Keith's head, and without even knowing what he was doing, he had his lips wrapped around the swollen head of Matt's cock. He could feel the other boy shudder from the other side of the wall, pressing his hips up against the hole and encouraging Keith with low groans that were so fucking sexy, just, god, yes please. _Holy fuck, what's wrong with me right now?_

"Mmm, fuck yeah, that's it. You can do better than that. I said _suck_ my cock!"

All forms of reason told Keith to run away and pretend none of this ever happened, but it was like he wasn't in control of his body as his head began moving down more on Matt's cock, which was delicious, by the way. The fact that he would even think a cock was delicious seemed crazy to Keith, but he was too far gone to care now as he sucked, just like Matt had commanded him to.

"That's better...man, come on, stop playing around. You act like this is the first time you've sucked my cock."

Keith froze at that, because for one, it was most definitely his first time sucking Matt or anyone's cock, and two, he was implying that Shiro did this more than once. For whatever reason, the thought of Shiro sucking Matt like this was...oh god, it was doing some serious things to his own cock, and his mouth responded too, going down further on Matt.

The man on the receiving end bucked his hips forward. "Fuck, that's it! There's a lot to work with, so take it down your throat!"

Keith never knew how powerful words could be until this moment. He was fully convinced Matt's filthy words had some sort of power that controlled his body as he felt the head of his cock stabbing his throat, making him gag a bit since it was his first time. Keith was eager to do his best, however; suddenly desperate to have Matt praising him more instead of scolding him. So, he shut his eyes and let instinct take over.

For whatever reason, Keith's natural instincts were surprisingly very good at this, or at least, better than he thought he'd be. His tongue started swirling around Matt's cock and massaging him in a hungry attempt to get more of his taste as he bobbed his head, just responding to whatever made the man's voice louder.

Matt was turning into a moaning mess, tripling Keith's confidence, and his cock was moving slightly from the other side of the wall as he thrust into his mouth. "Fuck, god, that's it! Keep going! Don't stop sucking my cock, Keith!"

Just like that, everything froze for a second time, this time with half of Matt's dick in his mouth. Keith had felt screwed plenty of times before, like when he got on Iverson's bad sides or accidentally broke a piece of garrison tech...however, none of those moments could even compare to how totally and utterly screwed Keith currently felt.

 _He said my name. He knows it's me, oh my god he knows what I'm doing to him, I'm done for, what should I say, what do I tell him, what's my excuse?_ Keith gulped, still with Matt's cock in his mouth, as he came to a horrifying conclusion; he didn't have an excuse. There was literally no excuse for what he was doing right now. He had just started sucking Matt's cock because...why? Why was he doing this? Why was he on his knees, in Shiro and Matt's bathroom, on the other side of a glory hole that somehow happened to be here, sucking Matt Holt's cock? He had no answers, and he had no excuse. It was too late. Matt already knew. He had to think of something to say fast, before this situation got even worse for him.

He slowly pulled off the cock, watching in longing as it quivered at the loss of his wet mouth, and prepared himself for a mortifying apology.

Matt spoke first. "Dude, Shiro, what the hell? I was just getting into the fantasy, you can't just pull off like that."

For the third time that afternoon, Keith was frozen in shock, staring at Matt's cock since that was the only part of Matt's body that he could see. _Shiro? Fantasy? What? Didn't he figure me out? Why else would he...oh. Oh my god_. It all came to Keith at once, hitting him like a freight train as the truth of the situation threatened to literally knock him over. Matt hadn't discovered it was Keith...he was _imagining_ it was Keith while thinking Shiro was the one sucking his cock. And since he'd implied this wasn't the first time, that meant…

 _Matt fantasizes about me while having Shiro suck him?!_ The mere thought of something like that being true seemed so far-fetched that Keith almost instantly convinced himself he was overthinking it, but then Matt spoke up again.

"I swear to god, if you don't suck my cock and let me finish this fantasy right now, then you aren't going to ever get a turn, either. Also, I'll put viruses on all your devices."

Okay, for one, Matt Holt was truly terrifying, but he was terrifying in a way that Keith found attractive and hot, probably because Keith was messed up, because Keith was just beginning to accept that he must be really messed up to be in this situation right now. Furthermore, though, everything was making sense. The wall with the glory hole must've been built in their bathroom specifically by Matt just so that they could do this; so Shiro could suck his cock without being seen, and then Matt would be able to pretend it was Keith...holy shit, the fact that Matt wanted to fantasize about him so badly and would go this far for it...god, it was so hot...Keith couldn't believe it...he couldn't believe Matt thought about him like this...and he couldn't believe he liked it as he went back down on Matt's cock, instantly taking the hard object down his throat once more. Only, this time, he was no longer fighting his desires and sucked with extra gusto. Matt went through so much trouble just to fantasize about him; the least he could do was give him what he wanted. What they _both_ wanted.

"Oh, fuck! God, that's more like it...Keith…!" Matt's voice had a slight growl to it when he said Keith's name, and that just made it even hotter than it already was.

Keith couldn't handle it anymore. He was getting so impossibly turned on from Matt and he couldn't deny how badly he wanted this and needed this anymore. He shoved his head down onto Matt's cock hard to keep him occupied as his hands fumbled with his own pants, messily but quickly pulling them down to his ankles as he grabbed a hold of his own leaking cock. He wasn't as big as the older boy on the other side of the glory hole, and even though he felt like he should've been jealous of another boy with a bigger cock, it just made him even more aroused. Fuck, he was in too deep.

Loud moans started echoing from his mouth around Matt's cock as Keith palmed himself hard, fingers massaging his balls as he moved his hand up and down mercilessly with his cock pinned to his stomach. The pleasure he was receiving kicked his sucking up a notch, and he began twisting his head around a bit each time he bobbed his head down, hollowing his cheeks in and turning his mouth into a wet vacuum for Matt's cock.

"Oh, fuck Keith!" Matt thrust his hips forward, causing the entire wall to vibrate. "Oh yes, god yes Keith, suck my big cock! Take it down your throat, you love my cock!"

Keith's hand wrapped around his own cock as he began pumping himself as hard and fast as he could, eyes screwing shut with desperation, because god, yes, he loved it, he loved Matt's cock so much.

"Fuck! You're really getting into it, huh? Ah...fucking slut, fucking cock slut!"

Keith was pretty sure he'd never heard Matt speak this dirtily in his entire life, but _god_ was it doing things to him. He was also pretty sure he wasn't supposed to whimper and get even more desperate with his hands and mouth upon getting called a 'fucking cock slut', but that was exactly what he did. He sucked Matt's cock and moved his tongue against it with everything he had, wrapping both hands around his own cock for more pressure before pumping himself like a ship engine, muffled sounds slipping out from around Matt's cock as he got ever closer to reaching the ultimate peak. He was already on a higher amount of pleasure and lust than he'd ever experienced in his life, and it was all thanks to Matt's continuous groaning as he slammed his hips down Keith's throat against the wall.

"Oh, fuck Keith! I'm gonna...gonna cum down your throat!"

There were no words to describe how much heat and excitement rushed through Keith's body the moment he heard Matt say those words. His own cock was throbbing and getting ever closer to finishing just from imagining Matt's cock shooting into his mouth, and he bobbed his head harder in desperation for the man's cum.

"Does that get you excited? Yeah? Fuck...you want Matt Holt's thick cream filling up your mouth, you wanna choke on my hot spunk?"

Keith didn't even know such dirty talk existed until now, but hearing Matt speak to him like this was literally life changing. He knew he was never going to forget this moment as he slammed his lips against the hole so that Matt's cock was as deep down his throat as it could possibly go. If his mouth wasn't completely stuffed with cock, he would've been begging for Matt's cum, but he didn't need to as Matt bucked his hips against the wall as hard as he could.

"FUCK! Here's your reward, slut, fuck, I'm about to shoot! Fuck, KEITH!"

Everything about Matt and this situation pushed Keith to the edge, but what finally tipped him all the way over was the feeling of Matt's cock physically pulsing against his tongue and spraying his seed down his throat, all while screaming his name. Keith couldn't hold it anymore; he came with a desperate scream around Matt's cock, watching through lidded eyes as he shot white cum all over the wall in front of him in what was surely the most overwhelming orgasm of his life.

It may have been his first time doing something like this, but his throat was also holding up, taking Matt's cock and his delicious cum with gulp after gulp. Keith never stopped sucking the entire time, too, literally sucking the cum out of Matt's cock like a straw.

"Oh fuck, Keeeeeith! Oh my god…!" Matt was cursing and grunting against the wall in a strained voice, his dick constantly spasming forward into Keith's mouth as he fed him rope after rope of his hot cum. "Oh my god...what's gotten into you today...holy fuck…!"

Keith's body was experiencing too much all at once, and he could barely focus on his own orgasm from the amount of cum Matt's cock was shooting. It felt like it could go on forever, and Keith would've loved for it to go on forever...but of course, it eventually began to slow down.

Matt's cock shot out its last few spurts of cum before going lifeless in Keith's mouth, completely and totally spent. His forehead was resting against the other side of the wall, and he was panting loudly enough to be heard clearly. "Oh fuck...oh my god Shiro...that's the hardest you've made me cum, ever…oh my god, I came so _much_ , I didn't even know I could...fuck…"

His cock slowly slid out of Keith's mouth, and Keith's tongue instinctively swiped over his lips, relishing in the taste of Matt's seed. Pride surged through him upon hearing that he'd made Matt cum more than even Shiro ever had, and he believed it, because god, he had been the one on the receiving end of Matt's eruptive orgasm. And yet, somehow, he had managed to swallow it all. Maybe...maybe he was a natural...or something…

"Alright, we can switch places now."

Keith's ears perked in alarm as he moved so that he couldn't be seen through the glory hole.

"Oh come on, you don't have to be silent anymore since the fantasy is over. Come on, we'll swap places. I'll pretend to be Keith now so you can have your fantasy and finish, too."

An immeasurable amount of heat crept up Keith's face, and he was certain he was as red as a tomato right now.

Shiro...Matt's implying that...Shiro also...fantasizes about me…

There was barely any time to think about it as Matt made a grumbling noise and began walking to open the door in the wall to come to Keith's side. Panic helped him move at the speed of lightning, somehow pulling his pants up and zipping everything up completely before fleeing from the bathroom. He was leaving behind the painting of white cum he'd made on the wall, but he didn't have time to care about that as he rushed out of the room before he could be seen, face still boiling as he made his way to his own room with fierce speed and determination.

Matt fantasized about him...and Shiro fantasized about him...and he had just sucked a cock while touching himself...what did this mean…? What did it all mean?

He could still taste Matt's cum, his _delicious_ cum, fresh in his mouth, and just thinking about how Matt had unloaded enough cum to fill a bucket was getting his body all tingly again.

Keith knew exactly what this meant.

 _I'm so fucking gay, aren't I?_

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	26. Mirror Sex with Latte

**Okay, confession time: Latte AKA Lance x Matt is my newest obsession. I love it so much, and I really wanna write this long fluffy/angsty/smutty one-shot I have planned for them at some point, so yeah. Also, my favorite thing is writing Matt as this aggressive, dirty-mouthed little fucker and I don't know why? I just love Matt being super dirty-mouthed? Anyways, enjoy the Latte!**

* * *

During their time together on the castle of lions, Lance and Pidge had spoken many times about their families, since their familial love was something they could really connect on; as a matter of fact, it sometimes seemed like that was the only thing they could connect on. Lance would talk to her about all the fun summer activities he would do with his siblings, whether it be when they were kids or adults, and Pidge...well, Pidge would always talk about her brother, Matt. Obviously. No surprises there.

Lance loved hearing about Matt from her, and as a result, he memorized everything she ever told him. He remembered her saying Matt was her dork of an older brother who was even more of a nerd than she was, although she might've just said that to be teasing. He remembered her saying that what he lacked in muscles he more than made up for with his brains, and that when they were younger, she used to think he had super powers because of how he could chase bullies away by outsmarting them. He remembered her joking that she could easily knock Matt over with just a light shove, and that Lance reminded her of her brother because 'he was a twig'.

No matter what, Lance would always look back fondly on the talks he and Pidge would have about their families, because it was an integral part of their bond...however, he definitely felt like he had been completely mislead about who Matt Holt was. Thanks to Pidge's descriptions, Lance had always imagined Matt as having a body similar to his, and he always figured the dude would be sort of awkward when it came to human intimacy, similarly to Pidge. Man, had his imagination been completely off.

Sure, Lance was relatively skinny, but that didn't mean he should be able to be lifted up and down like a fucking ball of cotton, and yet, that's exactly what was happening. His legs were spread wide apart as he held onto Matt's wrists for dear life, sobbing as the eldest Holt lifted Lance's entire body up off of the bed and down onto his rock hard cock.

"Mmm! Fuck! Get down on it!" Matt encouraged, hands still wrapped around Lance as he lifted him and guided his body down his cock.

Lance could feel the thick length stretching him apart like rubber, turning his head skyward and letting out more gasps and cries of pure pleasure. Matt was fucking _ripped_. His shoulders rippled with muscle each time he lifted Lance, and his abs were flexing and showing off his delicious set of chocolate as he fucked up into Lance. He wasn't facing Matt, so he couldn't see his muscles directly; however, there was a mirror in front of them (that was usually used for Lance to do his skin care routine) that let Lance take note of every little thing going on while Matt made him ride his cock.

"Come on, Lance! You always talk so much, I expected you to be more...shit...more vocal!" Matt taunted him, ramming his hips up into Lance's body again and squeezing him more when the paladin shivered and cried out.

"I...Matt...oh my god...you're so-AH, MATT!" Tears fell from Lance's strained eyes as he was violently thrust into again, feeling more stuffed than he ever had before. The fact that this had been so unexpected was a big reason as to why this whole thing was so hot for Lance, and he couldn't stop his high-pitched cries that rang out each time Matt's cock pounded him.

"You're better than that! Come on, babe, look in the mirror! Look at how sexy you look sitting on my cock, like you were made for it!" He thrust up again as Lance looked in the mirror like he was told, not missing the smirk that passed through Matt's face when he cried out in pleasure. Lance was pretty sure Matt wasn't just a nerd at this point; he was a fucking bad boy.

"GOD! Matt!" Lance's hands left Matt's wrists to cover his own mouth, tears suddenly starting to overflow, as if Matt's cock was so big and was hitting him so hard that it broke something inside of him. He wanted more - he wanted so much more. "Matt, please, give me-MATT!" He couldn't finish any of his sentences as Matt grinned and thrust up each time he tried speaking, clearly just doing this to tease him. There were no consistent thrusts of any sort, they weren't fucking by any means. Lance was just sitting on Matt's cock as the older boy derived pleasure from torturing Lance and making him cry in need. It was sick and sadistic, and it turned Lance on so much. Having his image of this geeky, passive type of guy completely shattered by who Matt Holt really was was so hot to Lance. He couldn't take it anymore.

"M-Matt, please...I need you to FUCK ME, MATT!" Having his hands over his mouth didn't help quiet his screaming whatsoever as his entire body shuddered in response to Matt's teasing thrusts. "Fuck me Matt, please, no more! Just take me!" Lance wasn't even speaking his words properly anymore, he was just sobbing as his ass desperately clenched around Matt's cock in hopes of convincing him to just pound at him without mercy.

Matt teasingly tilted his hips up into Lance, getting another pleading whimper. "Aww, such a cute little thing for me. Why don't you beg, and if I like what I'm hearing, I'll go ahead and show you what I can do with this big guy." He emphasized 'big guy' by lightly thrusting up again.

Lance gasped, slowly removing his hands from his face since they weren't helping anyways. "M-Matt...please, please fuck me...you can do anything you want...I just need you, I need your COCK!" He screamed again as Matt slammed his hips up into his body, but Lance was determined to get him to actually fuck him, so he soldiered through and kept going. "I-I want you to ruin me, Matt! Please, I need you, fuck me! Destroy me Ma-ah!"

Matt pulled his cock out from beneath Lance and flipped him so that he was on his hands and knees, facing the mirror and watching as Matt mounted him from behind with a lustful smirk.

"Little cock slut, if you want me that badly I'll give it to you. Just be careful of what you wish for. It might leave you screaming!" Matt wasted no time in ramming his cock into Lance from this position, filling him up completely once more with his delicious man meat.

"Oh god, oh Matt, fuck me!" Lance clawed at the bed sheets for dear life, turning to look at Matt through blurry vision, ignoring the tears in his eyes. "Please Matt, fuck me now!"

"Turn around!" Matt barked at him, and Lance immediately did as he asked. "Good...now, listen. I'm going to fuck you," He rested his face right behind Lance's ear, whispering hotly. "And you're going to watch in the mirror. Understood?"

Lance gulped, but he would've jumped into a fire if Matt said he'd fuck him, so he simply nodded. That earned him a smile of approval from Matt.

"Good boy. Time for the main event."

Lance took a deep breath to ready himself, but nothing prepared him for the spikes of pleasure and fulfillment that shook his body when Matt started fucking him. His breath just faded completely as his jaw fell wide open, crying out in pleasure. Matt was making full use of his muscles as his arms wrapped around Lance's torso, using it to help him propel his cock into Lance's body with the force of a hammer.

"Mirror." Matt reminded with a growl, and Lance immediately focused on the mirror again, eyes widening in amazement at the way he could see his body physically shaking and spasming each time Matt's cock rammed into his prostate, which was basically every other thrust at this point.

"Matt...please! Fuck me harder! Ah!" His screams turned shaky as Matt grabbed a hold of his hair in both of his hands, now using that to help launch himself into Lance's body. He could literally feel Matt's cock beating away at his prostate, like he was trying to bruise it, break it, break _him_. Seeing Matt fucking him while holding his hair in the mirror just made it that much hotter..

"Slut! You think you want it harder?"

Lance knew he might just be asking for pain at this point, but that was fine by him. He gulped and nodded his head. "Y-yes! Fuck me harder, daddy!"

Matt momentarily stopped his thrusting upon hearing that. "Fuck. Say it again." He smacked Lance's ass.

"Ah! Y-yes! Fuck me harder, daddy!"

Another smack. Harder this time. "Again!"

"Ooh!" Lance shivered violently from all the rough treatment, body tensing up in anticipation. "Fuck me harder daddy! Fuck me harder daddy! Please!"

"FUCK!" Matt wrapped his hands around Lance's torso again, and he could literally feel the man's abs and muscles all flexing. Then, Matt rammed forward, but now, he was fucking Lance like it was a survival instinct, putting everything his body had to offer into fucking him.

Lance had never felt so disorganized and in-heaven in his entire life. He completely lost feeling in his entire body, only able to feel the heat and pleasure of Matt's cock stimulating him in the very depths of his core. The pulsing of his prostate each time Matt Holt pounded forward was the only sensation his body had left as he fell forward and stared into the mirror blankly, looking at what Matt had turned him into; a helpless little slut. Tears stained Lance's cheek and his mouth was parted, letting his tongue loll out a little. His blue eyes had dulled and the expression on his face was in a frozen state of ecstasy. This was it. This was what he looked like when he was broken from pleasure and lust. Matt had brought this side of him out.

"Mmm, fuck! You like that, loverboy? Is this what you wanted from me? You wanted my cock to destroy you so badly, remember? Fucking slut! FUCK!" Matt cursed and roared as he held Lance's body up so he could continue fucking him and giving them both the mind-breaking pleasure they desperately longed for. "Come here, you little slut!" Matt reached down and grabbed a hold of Lance's cock, and just like that, Lance was screaming once more, breaking out of his frozen state of ecstasy.

"MATT!" An inhuman cry left his lips, more tears streaking from his eyes as he came. He swore he literally saw stars in front of him as his entire body contracted, and he couldn't focus on any one thing at once. There was too much pleasure, because Matt's cock was stimulating every inch of his body, and he swore he would've just blacked out if Matt didn't bite his shoulder.

"Stay with me babe, it's my turn to give you a taste of my seed! Fuck, you ready for this? You ready for my load?"

Despite himself and the state he was in, Lance felt lust and excitement course through him, revived by Matt's deliciously dirty words, and he clenched his ass eagerly. "Yes...Matt please...give it to me…" His voice was gone, unable to scream. All he could do was beg quietly as Matt panted and fucked him aggressively.

"I'll give it to you, alright...I'll...fuck...I'll seed your ass so good…! Fuck, Lance! Mmm, TAKE IT!" Matt rammed his cock straight into Lance's prostate and came, shooting his warm, thick load up his ass.

Lance's attention naturally turned back to the mirror, where he watched his body tremble beneath a sighing Matt, groaning and grunting and content with unloading his brimming balls completely into Lance's body. Both of them stayed in their positions, clawing at sheets and skin in ecstasy.

Half-way through his orgasm, Matt began rutting against Lance's ass, pressing his balls against the hole and riding out the remains of his climax. "Feel that, baby? Feel my cock...fuck...pushing my cum deeper inside you? Feel my load warming up your tummy, you cumslut? Say yes."

Lance's lip quivered as he leaned his head back into Matt's shoulder, being reminded once again of how shockingly muscular this guy was. "Y-yes...I feel it...I'm nice and full...I'm a nice and full cumslut, Matt...please…"

"Shhh...what do you say?" Matt egged on, moving his face to lean right next to Lance's.

More tears fell from his blue eyes as he tilted his head back to look at Matt's. "Th-thank you…" he breathed out, shutting his eyes and feeling warmth and satisfaction flood through him when Matt closed the distance between their lips and kissed him. His chest swelled, tilting his head into the kiss and letting Matt's tongue enter his mouth to soothe him, making sure he understood he'd done a good job. He'd been a good boy for Matt.

Lance couldn't help but open one eye to look at them in the mirror, to observe how they looked with Matt mounted on top of him, cock still shoving cum up his ass as they kissed.

When they were like this...well, they looked like a hot, sticky mess.

But they felt like they owned the entire galaxy, and that was what really mattered.

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	27. Branding with Keitor

**You know, I don't even know what happened here. This chapter is pretty messed up, so, yeap. Also, it isn't very well proofread, so that's a thing. I don't know, I'm not super proud of this one or anything. Hm. Well, here it is, I guess?**

* * *

It was supposed to be a mission for the Blade of Marmora, an inside job that only Keith could do...but even if this was for the good of the universe, that didn't mean he enjoyed it.

After Lotor took an interest in Keith for being part Galra, the Blades decided he could infiltrate the Prince's headquarters by pretending to be on his side. It wasn't that it wasn't working or anything, but rather, things had taken a turn for the worst.

Keith currently sat in a chair in front of Lotor, shirtless and weaponless as the long-haired Galra walked circles around him, hot iron in hand.

"If you wish to prove your loyalty to me, you will have the symbol of the Galra Empire branded on your body. Understood?" He showed Keith the end of the iron, revealing the Galra symbol.

He gulped, clenching his teeth together and trying to decide how worth it this was. He knew he needed to gain Lotor's trust for the sake of the mission, for the sake of the entire universe...but having the Galra symbol branded on his body...he wasn't sure that was a sacrifice he was willing to make. Dying was one thing, but having to live with the brand for the rest of his life would be the ultimate shame for him. That symbol wasn't just the symbol of the Galra Empire; it was the symbol of corrupt power and malice.

Keith inhaled deeply, his mind made up. "...perhaps there's something else I could do to prove my loyalty?" He asked, still disgusted that he had to speak this way to Lotor. His personal feelings would have to come second to the mission, however.

Lotor paused in front of him, holding up the hot iron. "...you refuse my order?"

"...I just…" He trailed off, and before he could continue, Lotor leaned towards him and stared him in the eyes. A moment of silence passed between them before his eyes narrowed.

"You will accept the insignia or die here. Your choice. I do not trust those that refuse to prove their loyalty."

Keith had half a mind to steal the hot iron and turn the situation on Lotor, taking him out once and for all, but he knew it was too risky. This was an infiltration mission; he was expected to convince Lotor he was on his side so that he could collect intel and backstab him when the moment was needed. The Blade had inside members when it was Zarkon in control, but the same couldn't be said for Lotor. It was essential that he not mess this up. It wasn't about him. It was about the mission.

"...okay. Do it." He looked away in regret, not wanting to watch the horrifying event unfold.

Lotor cupped his chin in his hand, turning Keith to look back at him, apparently not wanting him to look away. "That's better. Now then…" The hot iron moved towards Keith's chest, and he could feel the heat just inches away from him. His muscles were tensing up in apprehension, biting down on himself harder and screwing his eyes shut. And then…

"AH! Fuck!" He cursed loudly as the hot iron pressed into his bare chest, shuffling violently in a natural response to try and get the pain to go away. However, Lotor was restless, pressing the iron harder into his skin until the brand burnt itself in. Keith could feel the symbol melting into his skin, could feel the searing pain scorching his entire body and sinking into his blood until every inch of him felt on fire from the hot iron. Tears appeared in his eyes, threatening to fall from how much pain he was in, but he strained his eyes in a refusal to cry, hopeless regret sinking into him as the iron was pulled away.

"There." Lotor was grinning down at him as he slumped back against the chair, breaths coming out in pained wheezes.

Keith couldn't believe he went through with this. He couldn't believe this just happened to him. His chest was branded with the mark of the Galra Empire, his sworn enemy, the sworn enemy of the universe...

He slowly looked down at the burn mark, choking back a sob at the sight of it on his chest. He was already regretting this mission, he didn't even want to know what type of hell was awaiting him, perhaps it was best to find a way to abort the mission right now…

"Oh?" Lotor's voice momentarily snapped him out of his hazy-minded state of pain and panic, looking up to see the Prince smirking at him. "Would you look at this." His hand trailed down Keith's sides before passing his waist, tapping at a bulge in Keith's pants. "You're aroused."

Horror seized Keith's body, momentarily chasing away the pain as he stared at himself. He was hard...why? Why was he hard?

Before he even had time to react, Lotor was breathing into his ear. "Apparently someone likes the pain of getting burnt. I underestimated you."

Keith's eyes widened, and he tried to protest, but Lotor's lips were on his before he could get out a single word.

"Mmph!" He shoved his hands against Lotor's chest, but resistance was futile. His muscles were significantly weakened by the pain of getting branded, and he could only attempt to back up into the chair as Lotor tilted his head into Keith's more, deepening their kiss as his hand applied pressure to his clothed crotch. He didn't even know what was happening anymore. All he knew was that this mission was quickly becoming a nightmare as Lotor began undoing his pants.

"You're mine now, Keith. You belong to me, and this brand is proof of that. Your body belongs to me. Does that excite you?"

Keith couldn't do this anymore. He broke out of his act and struggled against the prince. "What are you doing?!"

Lotor grinned at him, fingers curling into the waistband of his pants. "Exactly what you want me to do." He tore the remains of Keith's clothes off, and any sort of argument he still had left faded when he saw that he was indeed painfully hard, and he didn't even understand why. Lotor wasted no time with wrapping his hands around Keith's leaking cock, pumping up and down as his other hand pressed his fingers to his virgin hole.

"Wait!" Keith gasped, head slamming back into the chair as he writhed around at the sudden turn of events. He thought the branding had been traumatizing, but this...this was something else. He couldn't believe what was happening as he gripped onto the chair for dear life, having never been one to touch himself all that much. Everything was going so fast as Lotor jerked him off. "Wh-why...why is this happening…" He muttered out loud, his head getting even fuzzier than it was.

Lotor's hand left his ass and moved to press against the branded symbol on his chest. "It was this."

Instant pain struck Keith's body like lightning, ripping tortured cries from his mouth as tears finally fell down his cheek. But while the pain racked his body and set his nerves on fire, his cock jumped in Lotor's hand.

Keith was utterly horrified as Lotor licked his lips.

"You enjoy the pain. It turns you on." He shifted to reveal the bulge in his own pants. "It turns me on, too."

Everything was happening way too fast for Keith to comprehend the dozens of emotions taking hold of him, from embarrassment to disgust, and the mixture of intense pain and pleasure wasn't helping to stabilize his brain. Rationality was quickly leaving him as Lotor pulled off his cock to strip himself of his clothes, proving that Keith really was turning him on.

The sight of the large, dark purple cock set something off within Keith. Heated desire spiked through his veins as his hole began to pulsate with thirst, and it was becoming increasingly clear to him that he was no longer in control of his body.

Lotor picked Keith up effortlessly, taking his place on the chair and holding the smaller boy's body directly above his cock. Fear lent Keith the memory of his voice.

"W-wait! It can't fit...please…" More tears dripped from Keith's chin as he was positioned to be facing Lotor, his ass rubbing against the tip of his cock. Keith wasn't the most sexually knowledgeable person and even he would admit that, but he knew enough to know that this was a terrible idea. If he was in his right state of mind, he would never have begged Lotor even up to the very end, but this was something Keith could never have prepared himself for - neither mentally or physically. "P-please, Lotor...it's...it's going to hurt…"

The prince made eye contact with him before smirking, sucking the hope right out of him. "Yes," Keith's body was raised even higher, as if his weight was nonexistent. "It is going to hurt. You'll be thanking me soon enough."

"Lo-TOOOOR!" Keith threw his head back and let out the most bloodcurdling scream he'd ever heard from anyone, eyes wide and pupils trembling as he was slammed down onto Lotor's cock all the way without preparation. The pain of having his virgin walls completely broken through was unexplainable, and Keith could only wrap his arms around Lotor and hold onto his shoulders for support.

"Fuck, tightest hole I've had in ages, that's for sure! You're going to take me raw and like it, because you're nothing but a masochistic slut, is that so?"

Keith whimpered and shook his head violently, staining his face with tears as Lotor bucked his hips up. "It's not true, it's not true, oh god Lotor it hurts, please don't do this, please, please, please…!"

Lotor smirked, wrapping his hand around Keith's twitching cock. "You say you don't like it, but your body seems to disagree with you. You will give in sooner or later." Lotor's nails dug into Keith's back, giving him a better grip of his body, and then...he began fucking Keith.

Their mixed shouts and groans filled the room, but Keith's screams rang loudest as he begged for mercy. It felt like Lotor's cock was tearing him in half with each upward thrust, causing him to hold onto the prince tighter as his body grew hotter and hotter, and he knew it was disgusting, but...he liked it.

He had no control over what his body was feeling; all he could feel was Lotor's cock stimulating every type of physical sensation in his nerves, the simple feeling of being completely filled up overwhelming his senses, and there was something so incredibly pleasing about it all. He was disgusted with himself, and ashamed of himself...but he couldn't even deny that he loved the pain - especially when he began cumming.

"Lotor! Nnng...PLEASE!" In just the span of a few seconds, Keith's begs of mercy had turned into something completely different as he humped his cock into Lotor's hand, crying out as cum shot out from the combined pain and pleasure he was feeling.

Lotor chuckled and began ramming up into his prostate, once again wasting no time as he rutted against Keith. "That's it, I told you. You will learn your place. You are nothing more than a masochistic slut."

"Ohhh! Lotor! Harder!" Keith couldn't believe he wanted it harder, but the words left his mouth before he could even process them, and the man beneath him delivered. Lotor pounded his cock up into Keith with more force than he thought was possible, violently abusing his prostate and grunting in satisfaction each time Keith cried out.

"You slut, greedy pain slut, you're all hard again!"

Keith glanced down into Lotor's hand to see that he was indeed hard again, and just knowing that he was capable of taking Lotor's cock so hard encouraged him to ask for more.

"Please Lotor! Oh god…"

 _What's wrong with me?!_ Keith was still horrified, but he was also on cloud nine, and right now, that was all he could focus on as he ground his hips down against Lotor's balls, screaming and burying his face into Lotor's shoulders as he came a second time. That was two orgasms back to back. It was impossible for Keith to deny Lotor's words now...and just for the part of him that still refused to believe he was as much of a masochistic slut as Lotor was claiming, the prince decided to kick things up a notch.

"Come on, slut, ride me harder! I'll stuff you up nice and full with my cum, so why don't you scream for me?!" His hand removed itself from Keith's cock and dig his nails into the Galra brand wound on keith's chest, igniting intense pain within his body of the likes he'd never felt before.

Tears cascaded down Keith's face as he lost his voice in a scream, pain searing through his muscles and causing his vision to go completely blank as he came violently, hips jerking upwards as he shot more cum. His reaction to his brand getting pressed caused his walls to clench and squeeze around Lotor, which in turn caused the Galra prince's body to spasm.

"Oh fuck, there's the reaction I wanted! Good boy…! Take my seed, you slut!" Lotor's cock buried itself as deep inside of him as it could go before he began unloading his Galra seed into his body, biting down on his neck and pressing against the burned brand harder to give Keith even more mixed pain and pleasure.

At this point, the dual sensations reached the breaking point for Keith, and he was pretty sure he came yet again, but he didn't get to experience it...because he passed out. His body simply couldn't handle such intense pleasure and pain all at the same time.

When he came to, Lotor's cock was still pumping him full of sperm, and his own cock was still in the process of softening, meaning he'd only knocked out for less than a minute.

Lotor was breathing into his ear as he began lightly thrusting his cock. "What did I tell you, you're a masochistic slut at your core. That's all you are. Honestly, I've never met anybody who reacts so well to pain in my entire life." His orgasm died down inside of Keith, and Lotor unsheathed himself from his ass before getting up and letting Keith fall to the floor, towering over him. "Something must be seriously messed up with you. If you still think you're normal after enjoying pain like that...then, well, I guess that would say something about how screwed up you are, too."

Keith kept his gaze cast downwards, the feeling of being completely and utterly filled with Lotor's cum reminding him that he literally could not argue. That, and the pain that continued to course through him...the pain...it was making him hard all over again.

 _God...Lotor's right...something_ is _wrong with me…_ He bit his trembling lower lip, suddenly feeling like a former shell of himself now that he knew how much of a slut for pain he was. He felt so disgusting and wrong…

"Worry not." Lotor's voice brought his attention back up to the grinning prince. "I rather enjoy how messed up you are. I can have...all sorts of fun with you." He leaned down and cupped Keith's tear-stained cheeks in his hand. "And I can assure you, I'll give you all sorts of pleasure. I can satisfy your body's messed up desires."

Keith was shaken to the very core of his being, staring into Lotor's eyes with confusion and confliction.

"You're mine, Keith. The brand is proof of that, and the pleasure you just received is proof of that."

The words slowly began melting into Keith, just like the Galra symbol branded on his chest. That was right. What he'd just done with Lotor was unforgivable...he couldn't go back to being who he once was...and maybe it was just his weakened state of mind thinking that, but at the same time...maybe this was just the real him...he didn't know what to believe anymore. He didn't know who he was anymore.

"You're mine, Keith. You're my masochistic slut."

Somehow, Keith's tear ducts slowly managed to push out one more tear from his right eye. This wasn't a spy mission anymore.

"I'm your masochistic slut."

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	28. Swallowing with Lance

**I think I've said this before, but seriously, Latte is just my latest obsession, so even though this is basically Lance x Everyone, there's definitely stronger Latte hints in here, because, yes please.**

* * *

It had all started one day when Lance found Keith jerking himself off in the showers, moaning his name. Sure, he'd always thought of Keith as his rival, but he couldn't deny the fact that he was hot, and well, Lance wasn't just going to walk away from a hot guy masturbating while saying his name. He did the only sensible move - he sucked Keith and got him off. Ever since that day, the two of them would engage in plenty of sexual activities after missions and such, with Lance being more than happy to give Keith sexual relief. After Shiro found out, though, well...that was when things started to tumble out of control.

First he had just been supportive of him and Keith, then he was interested, and the next thing Lance knew, he was taking Keith and Shiro at the same time, constantly screaming their names into the night. It didn't take long for everyone to find out about their relationship together...but they weren't the only guys on the castle of lions.

Hunk first got involved when Shiro suggested that all men required sexual relief, especially during a war, and that included their Yellow Paladin. Lance was skeptical of doing something like this with his friend that he'd known for so long, but he quickly accepted his place as the team's sexual relief. Nowadays, he was quick to submit whenever one of them, or all of them, grabbed him and dragged him to their room to stick their cock in whichever hole of his they desired; and since he was so used to it, he had no problems whatsoever when another man in need of sexual relief joined the team.

Lance was currently on his knees in the middle of Shiro's room, which they had all agreed to be their designated 'group spot', letting his tongue hang out and inhaling the scent of all four cocks pointed at him. To either side of his head was Keith and Hunk, who he was jerking off with his hands, and directly in front of him, rubbing their cocks all over his face and mouth, was Shiro and Matt.

Matt was being given the most attention, since this was his first time joining them on this, and he seemed to be greatly enjoying it. He pushed the head of his cock into Lance's mouth, groaning as he immediately went down on him.

"Fuck, Shiro! I can't believe you've had a mouth like this to use this entire time! Guess it's a perk of being a paladin of Voltron, huh?" Matt groaned, looking down into Lance's eyes as he bucked into his wet mouth.

"Yeah, he's such a good boy, isn't he? Feel free to use him all you want." Shiro offered, jerking himself off as he, Keith, and Hunk watched Lance hollow his cheeks around Matt.

"Fuck...you sure?" Matt's hands slid into Lance's hair, and he began to lightly thrust his hips, already taking Shiro's advice and using him all he wanted.

Keith stepped forward, rubbing his cock against the side of Lance's head. "Go for it. He'll have to swallow all of us eventually, anyways. Isn't that right?"

Lance's eyes squeezed shut, and he moved his hands faster along Keith and Hunk's cocks to show that he agreed. Yes, he would most certainly swallow everything their cocks had to offer him. There was no greater reward to him than being able to drink their seed.

Matt could clearly tell how thirsty Lance was as his throat tightened around his cock, bobbing his head forward each time he thrust into his mouth. "Shit...god, I had no idea...he's such a slut…" Matt's balls slapped Lance's face with each thrust, and he could feel the two cocks in his hand pulsing and throbbing.

"He's always been like that," Hunk confirmed, moving his hand over Lance's hand so that they were rubbing his cock together.

Lance keened at all the sexual attention he was getting, sucking Matt harder and looking up to meet his eyes, completely fogged over with lust. He loved it. He loved that he could give Matt sexual relief, just like he did for everyone else, and he couldn't wait to give his ass to him. For now, though, his mind was focused on sucking the reward from Matt's cock. The harder he sucked, the harder his throat got fucked, moans vibrating from his mouth around the cock as Matt used his face like a pussy.

"Fuck, he's amazing at this! It's like he was made to suck cock! Fuck, he has me cumming already!" Matt cursed, spreading his legs a bit to give himself better stability to ram his cock down Lance's throat.

"Ah...fuck, good! You'd better hurry...I'm getting close, too…" Keith groaned.

Hearing and seeing them all getting ready to cum filled Lance's body with excitement, and he shoved his face into Matt's crotch shamelessly, desperate for their cum. The hands in his hair tightened and pulled him down onto Matt's cock even harder as the man's hot cum shot down his throat, a roar of pleasure erupting throughout the room.

It was Lance's first time swallowing Matt's cum, his first time tasting it, and he treasured every second of it, burning into his mind the memory of his taste. He could feel Matt's eyes on him, watching his throat bob and contract as he swallowed every shot of his load skillfully, continuing to suck his cock and making sure to get every drop out of it possible.

"Oh fuck...I could get used to this…" Matt grunted, bucking his hips into Lance's mouth as he released one final shot. As soon as he was finished, though, it was the other three's turn.

Lance pulled off of Matt and opened his mouth as wide as possible, tongue hanging out to display how needy he was. They'd done this plenty of times before. Hunk, Shiro, and Keith all fitted the heads of their cocks at Lance's mouth, pumping themselves and letting their groans of climax fill his ear.

"Fuck, here it comes...you ready, slut?" Shiro growled, his aggressive side always coming out when it came to Lance. It was a rhetorical question, since, ready or not, he was going to swallow their cum, and that was just fine with Lance.

He shut his eyes as Keith and Hunk groaned, firing their loads into his mouth and filling his mouth up. Shiro came just seconds after them, bucking his hips forward and joining their cocks in feeding him.

Lance's eyes screwed shut in satisfaction as he felt all three cocks flooding his mouth with cum. He wrapped his lips around their tips and did his best to suck, drinking down their cum and wiggling his ass in response to their moans of approval. The first time they'd tried this, they'd nearly choked Lance to death with the amount of sticky seed shooting down his throat, but he was much more used to this now.

The triple load continuously filled Lance's mouth for a good while, revealing just how sexually tense they had been for the last few days. Lance's own cock was hard and aching release, but that wasn't what mattered. All that mattered was sucking them off and swallowing every drop of sperm that they offered him.

Keith and Hunk's orgasms came to a stop first, and they slowly pulled back to give Shiro the spotlight. The larger man rammed his cock down Lance's throat, forcing his cum deeper.

Lance wasn't surprised at all by this, and he just continued doing his duty; sucking and swallowing with everything he had until he had successfully drank Shiro's entire load.

Matt was already hanging back a bit, eyes still dazed from getting the cum literally sucked out of him as he watched Lance finish Shiro up before leaning back and letting his cock exit his mouth with a satisfied sigh.

"Good boy." Shiro lightly slapped Lance's cheek and cupped the side of his face, turning to smile at Matt. "Just wait. In time, he'll be able to take all four of our loads simultaneously."

Excitement washed over Matt's face, but nobody was more delighted to hear this than Lance himself. The idea of having all four of their cocks in his mouth, pouring their hot manly essence down his throat all at the same time, seemed like a dream to him. He wanted it more than he thought it was capable of wanting anything...and looking at how much Matt wanted it, Lance was sure he would get it, in time.

He couldn't wait to get used to swallowing four loads all at once.

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	29. Overstimulation with Shatt

**There has been so much Matt content lately and honestly I'm not even sorry? Anyways, this is basically a continuation of Day 10, so, yeah! That's a thing! Enjoy!**

* * *

Matt wasn't always like this. He wasn't always the type to enjoy being sadistic, the type to get turned on by making others scream...but he could identify the thing that changed in his life, the thing that opened up this part of him.

Takashi Shirogane, the Galaxy Garrison's wonderboy and star pilot. The goody-two-shoes who won over everyone's favor, including Matt's dad, and became renowned for being a prodigy amongst prodigies. Takashi Shirogane, just your beloved, pure, everyday teacher's pet…

...only now, he was _Matt's_ pet.

Ever since he started helping out Matt's dad, an attraction had begun to form between them. Shiro was tame on the outside and got everything he could ever want, but on the inside, he just wanted to be able to give control over to somebody else. That was where Matt came in.

People saw Matt and generally just viewed him as a nerdy brainiac, which, yes, that was who he was and he was proud of that, but sometimes, he wished he could be something other than just the nerd. Something that commanded more respect.

When he and Shiro started getting closer, these sides of them quickly started to unfold and grow, until their true colors revealed themselves. Ever since then, both boys were changed forever.

Back then, Matt never would've expected himself to be kneeling in front of Shiro, teasing his hard cock and denying him his orgasm for the fiftieth time that evening and taking great, _great_ pleasure in his pleading screams, but alas, here he was.

"You wanna cum, Takashi? You think I should let you cum?"

Shiro's body was shaking as much as it could against his restraints, and god, Matt loved seeing him like this. All tied up, eyes screwed shut, toes curled, muscles tensing up as he struggled and struggled and _begged_...maybe he did deserve to cum, now.

"Matt…! Fucking fuck, Matt, just do it already! Just make me cum! I can't...anymore...please!" Shiro was nearing the point of sobbing, and it was so sexy to Matt. Just knowing that he was making the strong, collected, golden boy of the garrison sob and scream and beg was such a fucking power rush.

And then, as the begging continued, Matt got an idea; one that truly showed him how sadistic he could get. "You want to cum so badly? Okay, I think you've deserved it at this point. You can cum, Takashi." His hands worked harder against his boyfriend's massive cock, snickering to himself at the way Shiro's eyes opened up wide and watched his hand to make sure it didn't pull away.

Sure enough, Matt kept his word this time. He could feel Shiro's cock physically pulsating in longing for the release that'd been denied from it so many times, and he could feel the way it jerked in his hand as Shiro finally came with a violent roar.

The man's entire body flexed against his restraints, and his head rammed back against his chair as cum shot from his cock like a hose that'd been plugged for far too long. His muscles rippled and his hips desperately thrust forward more into Matt's hand as he let the overwhelming ecstasy of his climax take over him.

Matt had to move to the side a bit so that he didn't get covered in the ludicrous amounts of cum shooting out of his boyfriend; not that he didn't like getting covered in Shiro's cum or anything. He'd save that for another day, though. Right now, he had something else in mind as he continued pumping Shiro's cock, taking in the beautiful sight of his sweaty hunk of a man grunting through his release. He was cumming so much and spilling all over the carpet, and honestly, Matt was starting to get a little impatient with how long it was taking for Shiro's peak to finish.

He jerked harder, and Shiro came harder, a shocked gasp escaping his throat as he bucked upwards and dug his nails into his palms. His cock fired out its last few rounds of seed before calming down in Matt's hand, having finally been able to spend its load.

"God, Matt…" Shiro panted out, slowly letting his eyes fall back shut. His muscles were beginning to relax again, and he was just taking a moment to relish in finally getting to rest from all the edging he'd just gone through…

...or so he thought. Matt knew they still had a good two hours before anybody came back to the house, meaning he still had a good two hours to play with Shiro. No way was he going to waste this time.

"You know, you were really screaming for me to touch you earlier, huh?" Matt spoke casually, eyes never leaving Shiro's cock.

"I wonder why, Matt…" Shiro answered sarcastically, still relaxing with closed eyes. His mistake.

Matt's lips curled up. "Well, since you begged me to touch you so much...why stop now?" His hands immediately started rubbing against Shiro's softening, over-sensitive cock, and the explosive reaction he got from his boyfriend was exactly what he was aiming for.

"MATT!" Shiro once again struggled against his restraints, and his body and eyes tensed up all over again as he realized he wasn't done yet. "Matt, stop, ohh, fuck! It's...ah!" He was writhing about now - the golden boy of the garrison was _writhing_ and _wiggling_ like a wet noodle, all thanks to Matthew Holt.

"This what you wanted, Takashi? You wanted to be touched? You like it?" He moved his hand to hold the base of Shiro's cock before pressing his other palm against the sensitive head, rubbing it around and applying increasing levels of pressure with each second.

"God, fuck! Matt, stop! Too much, Matt!" Shiro thrashed about, desperately trying to break free for a completely different reason from before now. He really did look like he was nearing the point of sobbing. How precious.

Matt tilted his head, feigning innocence as he continued overstimulating Shiro's cock. "Why would I stop? Don't you want me to touch you more?"

Shiro just growled in response, eyeing Matt with a promise of revenge. That was no good.

"You should really be begging for mercy right now, Takashi. I don't like that look in your eyes." That was a lie. Matt found Shiro super fucking sexy when he was all aggressive, but he found it even sexier when he was begging and screaming. Shiro knew how he worked by now, and slowly gave in, sinking back into his chair with something akin to a whine.

"Matt...please...it's too much Matt...MATT!"

Ah, there it was. That was his Takashi's beautiful little voice. He knew he was pleading for him to stop...but Matt couldn't help but just apply more pressure, palming Shiro's entire cock and pressing his fingers against his balls to overstimulate him even more.

Shiro's back arched against the chair as he made that whining sound again - unlike any sound he'd ever made before.

Matt's lips curled up into a smirk. He'd just discovered a new beautiful sound his Takashi could make. "Come on, Takashi, let me hear your voice more. You're practically asking for me to touch you by staying silent."

"Matt...Matt! Matt…" His name rolled off of Shiro's tongue repeatedly, getting more and more desperate each time. His voice was breathy, and his muscles were quickly losing their power as he fell back into his seat, motionless. "Matt, please…"

He could see the fight leave Takashi as he clenched his muscles and tried to fight the intense sensations ringing through his body from the overstimulation, but it was no use. His cock had been edged so hard and he'd came so much; he was at his most sensitive right now and Matt wasn't letting him rest for even a second.

"You begged for me to touch you," Matt whispered, pressing his thumb to the tip of Shiro's semi-hard dick. "So I'm going to touch you." He palmed his cock against his stomach. "And touch you." His fingers clasped around the base, and he began to jerk him off once again. "And touch you!"

Shiro screamed so loudly that it actually shocked Matt out of his sadistic state for a moment, and he looked up in shock. There was a glint in his eyes; one of pleading and defeat. "Matt, please…" He gasped out. "No more…"

Matt looked up thoughtfully, weighing his options for a second before looking back at Shiro with a glint of his own in his eyes. "...make some noise for me." His hand grinded down against Shiro's cock mercilessly, and just as he'd commanded, Shiro gasped and whined and made the most beautiful sounds, his true colors coming out. He was at his most vulnerable like this, most powerless. All he could do was sit there and struggle as his body was given doses of pleasure that he couldn't handle.

The overstimulation lasted just a few seconds longer before Matt pulled his hand away, standing up and looking down at Shiro's slouched form. His head was hanging and his breaths were heavy as he sunk into the chair.

"Babe?" Matt said, innocently cupping his face, as if he hadn't just finished torturing him by edging him and then over stimulating his body.

There was a brief pause before Shiro looked up to meet his gaze, eyes going back to normal. His aggressive look from earlier was gone, as was his submissive, pleading one.

"...I swear you get scarier every day." He muttered, squeezing his eyes shut as Matt moved forward and planted a kiss in between his eyebrows with a chuckle.

"I aim to please, Takashi. I aim to please."

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	30. Sex Toys with Klance

"It's...sex toys?" Keith muttered slowly, unable to tear his eyes away from the box in his arms. When Lance told him he would give him his birthday present in private later tonight, he thought it would be something cheesy, like surprising him in his room with something Hunk made, or a lullaby that he had written himself over the course of the last few months leading up to this day. _This_ was the last thing Keith had expected.

"That's right!" Lance beamed, stepping closer to peer in the box with him. "You know, I was sort of afraid you wouldn't even know what sex toys were, so this clears up, like, half of my anxiety!"

Honestly, Keith _didn't_ really know what sex toys were, but he wasn't stupid. He could make the connection since there was an item in the box that resembled a rather large dick. And it was red. Just like Keith. His face was red.

"...why?" He barely trusted himself to speak as Lance grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to his bed.

"Because I need them." He started taking his jacket off, and Keith decided then and there that this seemed like a pretty good time to start panicking.

"W-wait! Lance, what are you talking about?!"

Lance grumbled and looked up at Keith, jacket already tossed to the side with his hands readying to pull his shirt over his head. "What else would I be talking about? I got you those so you could have fun using them on me…" He quickly discarded of his shirt and walked towards Keith, chest completely bare. "I want you to use them on me, Keith…"

A slight blush emerged on Lance's face, and Keith was about 90% certain he was going to implode and then explode fifty times over from how hot his body was becoming.

"Don't you want to use them on me, too?" Lance grabbed the box from Keith and set it down on the bed so that he could move even closer, resting his hands on Keith's shoulders and pressing his naked chest against Keith.

No good. At this rate, Lance was going to hear Keith's heart beating at the speed of terminal velocity. Despite his better judgement, all he could think was, _yes, I want to use them on you_. The problem was that he had no idea _how_ to.

Lance, being the incredible, borderline telepathic boyfriend he was, understood within just an instant of looking into Keith's eyes. "Come on, I'll show you." He stepped back from Keith and bent forward slightly, stripping himself of the rest of his clothes, and while that made Keith's eyes very pleased, he was convinced he wasn't going to survive another second of his heart thumping out of his chest.

It wasn't like this was the first time he'd seen Lance naked or anything, since they'd lost their virginity to each other a while ago and had slept on many other occasions ever since then, but this time was different. Lance was bringing sex toys into the equation, and Keith honestly didn't know what he was supposed to do in a situation like this. It sounded hot...and clearly this was something Lance wanted...but...why?

Lance crawled onto the bed, completely naked now with his ass facing Keith. "Keith...what are you waiting for? I'm all yours…we can start with the dildo..."

Keith gulped, still frozen to the spot, like his body had become an anchor. "...why?" He muttered.

"You already asked that," Lance grumbled, looking over his shoulder at him.

"No, I mean...why do you want it? Have I not been satisfying you enough?" Keith wondered if it was absurd to be upset that his boyfriend wanted a fake cock over his, if it was absurd to be jealous of an inanimate object.

Lance gasped and immediately turned to grab Keith's hand. "Keith, no! It's not like that! Just, I thought it would be fun for us, for you! It's your birthday, after all...I wanted to give you something fun to do. Besides, I…" His voice trailed off, and Keith watched him intently, waiting for him to continue.

"You…?" He squeezed Lance's hand encouragingly, wanting to hear the rest of what he was going to say.

"...I, uh...miss it." Lance tilted his head down to try and hide from Keith's gaze. "I used to have toys I used back on Earth, and...I want to feel like that again. Like I'm on Earth, using toys, again."

Keith's eyes widened a bit. So that's what this was. Lance wanted to revisit sexual relief he would get on Earth. That perspective immediately changed Keith's approach to the whole thing.

"...okay. Back on all fours. We're doing this."

Lance's eyes lit up as he looked back at Keith, and god, he was way too cute, immediately clambering back on all fours on the bed with his ass pushed out for Keith's viewing pleasure. He always did have the sexiest of curves.

Keith grabbed a bottle of lube, or at least, the space equivalent that they'd discovered, and quickly slicked up his fingers before sliding them inside Lance. He would never get sick of the way his hot walls would clamp down on anything that entered them, or the way his body shivered the deeper Keith's fingers went. He spread his fingers this way and that, getting Lance's insides nice and wet for the many things he would be having inside of him tonight.

Lance's hips pushed back against Keith's fingers, and that's when Keith knew he was ready. He curled his fingers inside of him a few times to get a feel for the stretch before pulling out and reaching into the box.

Exhibit A; the red 'dildo', as Lance had called it. Keith wasted no time in pouring the space lube onto it, slicking it up the same way he would his own cock before pressing the tip to Lance's eagerly waiting entrance, pursing his lips together at the way his hips raised up upon feeling it there. A part of him preferred Lance not want anything other than Keith inside of him, but he reminded himself that he was doing this for Lance.

He gingerly began to apply more pressure against Lance's hole, listening to his whimpering and using it to gage how much to tease him until, finally, the tip of the dildo entered him.

"O-oh…!" Lance gasped, fingers curling into the sheets to take his mind off of how much his walls were being stretched.

"Shh…" Keith shushed him comfortingly, petting and stroking Lance's ass with his free hand while slowly pushing more of the dildo forward with slight pauses every few seconds to give Lance time to adjust. "You're doing great, Lance." It really was strange, seeing a dick that wasn't his enter Lance, even if it was fake.

They too it slow and steady for a good minute until the dildo was more than half-way inside of Lance. "You're doing so good," Keith whispered.

Lance whined a bit, pressing his forehead down into the bed. "Keith…"

Keith's eyes widened a bit upon hearing his name come from Lance's mouth. Lance was still calling his name...duh. It may have not been a piece of Keith's body entering him, but Keith was still the one giving him pleasure.

He suddenly felt much more into this whole thing, which was good since he knew Lance wanted him to enjoy this just as much as he did. The dildo sunk into Lance a bit more before Keith started to pull it back. "We're gonna start moving, now, okay?"

"You don't have to baby me, Keith! Give it to me, I'm used to it!" Lance exclaimed, briefly lifting his head to look Keith in the eyes again. "I want you to give it to me hard!"

Keith was, once again, taken aback for a moment, but he quickly recovered. "...if that's what you want. If you think you can take it, then let's see." Excitement crawled through his body; an eagerness to see just how much Lance could take before breaking. He pulled the dildo back until just the tip was inside before ramming it back in, smirking at the cry that erupted from Lance.

"Keith! Keith, do it again!" Naturally, he was still calling Keith's name. This was hot, god, Lance was so hot.

He did exactly as Lance asked, pulling the dildo back before jamming it up his ass once more. The sounds he made were worth everything, and Keith just wanted to hear Lance's voice more and more.

He set a consistent pace for the thrusting of the dildo, teeth clenched together in concentration as he fucked Lance with it. The boy hadn't lied; he really must've done this before, because he was easily thrusting his hips backwards to meet the dildo.

"Keith! Keeeith! Hit me there, Keith!" He begged, eyes screwed shut as he let the pleasure of being filled up control his senses.

Keith could almost imagine it; the sight of Lance laying down on his bed on Earth, stuffing a dildo up his ass and moaning out loud as he pleasured himself. He was sure Lance could imagine it, too. He wasn't on Earth anymore, obviously, but he did have a name to go along with that moaning now. He had a name to shout every time he felt pleasure, now.

That thought brought great satisfaction to Keith, and he began angling the dildo inside of Lance to give the boy what he so desperately desired. Since it wasn't his own cock, he had to experiment a few times, but he knew exactly when he hit his prostate.

Lance's back arched in ecstasy, and he howled with his head turned skyward. "Keeeeith! Faster, Keith!"

"Don't worry, I've got you, baby, I've got you. Mmmm, move your ass for me!" Keith ordered, tightening his grip on the dildo and ramming it into Lance's prostate with each thrust, increasing in speed and force.

Lance reacted immediately to Keith's dirty talk, rolling his hips backwards and bucking back with each forward thrust, helping Keith to fuck him by pushing his prostate back against the dildo. God, he was so skilled at this, it made Keith want to make him go crazy. So he did.

"That's it, good boy. How hard do you want it? I can give it to you harder." He licked his lips, knowing how much Lance loved his dirty talk.

Sure enough, his speaking quickly riled Lance up. "Oh god...Keith…! I want it harder! Give it to me harder!" He was pressing his cheek into the mattress now, looking like he was on the verge of sobbing. "Please!"

Keith cursed and began ramming the dildo forward as if he was punching Lance's ass, giving him everything he had. Watching Lance become completely unraveled from having this sex toy inside of him while still screaming Keith's name was definitely more of a turn on than Keith ever thought something like this could be.

Lance was crying out and clawing at the sheets with each hit to his prostate. He attempted to scream Keith's name multiple times, but each time his voice just turned into a shaky, incoherent mess. His entire body was a mess. _Keith_ had turned him into a mess.

"Fuck, you take it so good...are you gonna cum yet? Or do I need to pound this dildo into your ass harder?"

Lance sobbed as his forehead writhed against the mattress, pushing his ass out desperately. Keith took that as a yes to both questions and scooted forward, wrapping his free arm around Lance's torso so that he could just shove the dildo into him, sacrificing a bit of speed so that he could fuck Lance with it even harder.

Now that he could feel Lance's trembling, he knew just how close he was, and god, he wanted nothing more than to see Lance cumming just from having this dildo up his ass. "Go on, cum for me, cum just from having something in your ass, without getting touched even once. Cum untouched, Lance. Cum!"

"KEITH!" Lance finally managed to form Keith's name as he buried his face into the bed, trembling and screaming reaching a peak as he came.

Keith groaned and shoved the dildo as deep into him as he could, applying more force and leaving it up against his prostate for Lance to push his hips back and ride out his orgasm.

The sight of Lance cumming and pushing his ass back against the dildo to force it against his prostate harder and thus forcing more cum out of him was hot, and it was new. Lance was practically milking himself, and in that moment, Keith gained a newfound appreciation for sex toys and the versatility the could bring to the bed.

Lance moaned the consonants for Keith's name throughout his entire climax, and Keith found his shaky, high-pitched voice to be the cutest thing when it was on cloud nine. As soon as his hips went limp and stopped rutting back against the dildo, Keith knew he was done, and he pulled the large object out of him ever so slowly, making sure Lance could feel every inch sliding along inside of his body.

Once it was out, he let Lance collapse on the bed and kneeled beside him, grinning in amusement at Lance's indifference to having just completely soiled the sheets. "Was it good?" He asked, running his hand through his boyfriend's sweaty forehead and swiping at his brown locks.

Lance smiled up at him and nodded, eyes lidded. "Yeah...really good...hope you had fun, too…"

Keith gave him a small nod, not hesitating to admit it now. "Of course. That was fun. We definitely have to try out the rest of the sex toys you got me. Although some of them look weird, so you may have to teach me how to use them so that you can feel good…"

Lance chuckled at him, grabbing his hand and guiding it down so that he could make Keith cup his cheek. He then leaned into his palm, shutting his eyes completely. "I should've seen this coming…alright, I'll teach you."

They chuckled together as Keith rubbed his thumb along the side of Lance's face, sighing and looking into the box. There were so many sex toys in there. He almost couldn't believe Lance used things like this back home on Earth. Just imagining it was super hot...he couldn't wait to try everything out. He was genuinely excited now.

"...happy birfday, Keef." Lance's words were getting lazy, reflecting his tiredness, and Keith couldn't help but wrinkle his nose up in amusement. God, his boyfriend was so cute.

"...yeah. Thanks." He stayed by Lance's side until the spent boy had fallen asleep, and while he dreamed about lord knows what, Keith directed his attention back to his present, day dreaming about what he wanted to try using next.

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	31. Cum Inflation with Basically Everyone

**Guys. It's over. It's over! Kinktober is finally over! Honestly, this feels so surreal, I never thought I would make it through this! It's only thanks to all of you, so just let me say, a HUGE thanks to all of my readers! I never would've been able to make it through without you! You're all my motivation and inspiration, and I love each and every one of you! Thank you SO MUCH for reading and actually enjoying this collection! It's been such a blast, I've had as much pleasure doing this collection as Lance has had being in this collection (ha)! Just, thank you so so so so so much! I cannot thank you enough! Gosh, Day 31, wow. Well, we made it! Time to enjoy the last piece in the collection! Again, just, thank you so much! Enjoy!**

* * *

There were many things Lance had to be proud of; the fact that he was the team's sharpshooter, or the fact that he had the best fashion sense on the whole dang castle, for example. However, there was nothing Lance was more proud of than the fact that he was the designated cum dump for the men of his team. He was a slut by nature and he had always known that, so to have this side of him validated and treasured by his teammates was like a dream come true to him. They loved him for who he was, and they brought the slut out in him like no other.

All it took was five seconds of riding Shiro and already Lance was moaning and grinding his hips against his daddy without any shame, because he had none. This was merely self indulgent sex for him, taking out his sluttiness on the rest of his team, and both parties loved it.

He bounced up and down on Shiro's massive cock, arms wrapped around his shoulders as Hunk, Keith, and Matt awaited their turns.

"Pay attention, now, slut. Don't get sidetracked," Shiro warned, thrusting his hips up into Lance to remind him of who he was pleasuring right now.

Lance gasped and buried his head into the nook of Shiro's neck, whimpering as he sat down on his large balls, grinding his ass down harder. "Yes, daddy."

Shiro groaned at that, surrounding Lance in his muscular arms and bucking his cock up into his ass. They humped against each other like the horny animals they were, just applying more and more pressure and friction between them before Shiro started to move. He lifted Lance's body up and down his cock, all the while thrusting and stuffing Lance full of his thick man meat again and again. His balls slapped Lance's ass with each upward thrust, and both of them were tensing their muscles and reveling in the pleasure their bodies brought each other.

Lance's hands slid down Shiro's shoulder's to his back, where he dug his nails in. "Daddy...oh! Fuck me harder, daddy!" He moaned out, the combination of his words and voice plus the feeling of his nails in his back causing Shiro to do exactly as he said.

"Hold on, baby, because daddy's about to blow you away."

God, Lance loved it when Shiro referred to himself as 'daddy'. Whenever he did, Lance knew he was in for a real ride. He wrapped his arms tighter around Shiro and shut his eyes to brace himself for the harsh fucking that was coming up.

Sure enough, Shiro's held Lance even tighter, bringing him closer to his body before he started fucking Lance with more muscle, ramming his cock straight into his prostate. His deep breaths and grunts sounded right next to Lance's ear, and for each sound Shiro made, Lance gave a corresponding cry of pleasure. He loved being fucked and he loved cock in general, but there was nothing quite the same as getting fucked by Shiro of all people.

He dug his nails into Shiro's sculpted back harder, wriggling in Shiro's arms as his sensitive prostate sent waves of pleasure spiking throughout his entire being. His body felt so hot, and a constant stream of cries escaped his mouth as he did his best to grind his hips down onto Shiro's cock to meet his thrusts. "Daddy...daddy...daddy! Please daddy! Fuck me, daddy! AH!"

Shiro wasn't wasting any time, and Lance could clearly feel it in his thrusts as Shiro used everything he had, violently ramming into his prostate and getting both of them closer to their peak at record speed. "Fuck, come on baby, that's it, good boy! Good daddy's boy! Fuck...gonna fill you up soon, baby, get ready for daddy's seed!"

Lance leaned his head back, eyes wide in disbelief at how quickly Shiro was bringing him to his climax. Then again, he shouldn't be surprised; it was Shiro, after all. "Yes, daddy…! Please, daddy! FUCK, DADDY!" Lance went wild as Shiro's hand wrapped around his cock, bringing him over the edge in the blink of an eye. His entire body tensed up, and his walls clenched around Shiro's fat cock as he came all over his and Shiro's chest with a cry of pleasure.

The feeling of Lance cumming was enough to bring Shiro to a finish, and with one final curse, he rammed his cock into Lance's prostate and shot his load deep inside of him with a prolonged moan of satisfaction.

It had been several days since any of them got off, so Shiro's load was especially large, and Lance took great satisfaction at feeling his daddy's warm seed filling him up to the brim. Shiro always had excessively large loads, anyways. He knew this wasn't the only cock waiting for him to sit on it, though. As soon as Shiro's cock had finished, he lightly slapped Lance's ass and nodded at him.

Lance shared a brief kiss with Shiro before getting off of his cock and walking over to where Hunk was seated nearby, fully erect cock already out and ready for him. Without even sharing a word, Lance had jumped his lap and sat down on his large cock, taking it all the way to the hilt like the cock slut he was. Both of them let out a moan as they finally made eye contact.

"Fuck me, Hunk...please...I need it…" Lance pleaded, eyes already beginning to glaze over from taking his second cock of the day.

"Don't worry, Lance, I'll give you exactly what you need. You just relax." Hunk assured, cupping Lance's face briefly before wrapping his arms around his back. He then proceeded to thrust his hips up into Lance's body, giving him that wonderful feeling of being constantly filled and slammed into all over again.

Lance spread his legs wider apart on Hunk's lap, moaning and grinding down as hard as he could while resting his forehead on Hunk's shoulder. "Hunk...oh god, Hunk…" He could feel Hunk pushing Shiro's sperm deeper into his body, making room for his cock.

Hunk was more rough than usual with Lance, which made sense since there was definitely lots of relief to be had. His cock pounded into Lance's prostate like he was trying to grind it into a pulp, and he pulled Lance down onto his cock with each thrust upward.

"Oh! Oh god!" Lance clawed uselessly at Hunk's back, desperately looking for a grip to reality as his body was slammed down while also having Hunk's cock slamming up into him.

"My name, Lance...say it…!" Hunk grunted, balls slapping Lance with a promise to dump their contents into him if he was good enough for it. Lance most certainly wanted to be good enough for it.

"Mmm...Hunk…! Fuck me, Hunk! Ah!" He gasped as Hunk jerked him down onto his cock especially hard, and he swore he could feel the man's massive cock in the back of his throat from where he was fucking him in his ass. His legs turned into completely jelly, and he just slumped down against Hunk's cock, letting him use him as he pleased. "Hunk…! Please Hunk!"

"God, Lance, you're so…! Shit!" Hunk cursed, which was a rarity. It always got Lance's heart racing, knowing that he was making Hunk lose it enough for him to curse. "Lance...fuck, Lance! I'm getting close…"

Lance desperately grinded his hips down against Hunk's balls, unable to actively ride him due to how dead his legs felt. "Cum, Hunk...fill me up...need to feel you inside of me, Hunk! Fill my insides up!"

He was as slutty for cum as always, and Hunk wasn't about to keep him waiting. He rammed his hips up into Lance hard, and even though his legs may be useless already, he could still very much feel every ounce of physical stimulation Hunk gave to him. Either that, or Hunk was just fucking him so hard and so good that it was impossible to not feel it. Either way, he could feel Hunk's cock ramming into his prostate, and he could certainly feel the ropes of cum that shot inside of him as Hunk came with a loud shout of pleasure.

Lance tensed his body and squeezed his ass around Hunk's cock, milking him of everything he could and breathing heavily from the feeling of so much cum filling him up at once. Shiro's massive load was already coating his insides, and the addition of Hunk's just made him feel larger and more full...and more slutty. He loved it. He loved being their personal cum dump.

Hunk's arms slowly weakened their grip around his back, and as soon as his orgasm had died down, Lance rolled off of him, seeing Keith already ready.

"Present yourself for your master, bitch." Keith always had the dirtiest mouth of the bunch, but Lance found it incredibly hot as he somehow managed to turn and lift his ass in the air. Just small movements like that caused him to really feel just how much cum was inside of him, and the thought of having more just got him that much needier.

* * *

Keith crouched down, wrapping his arms around Lance's hips to help stabilize him. Then, without a warning, he rammed his cock deep into Lance, burying himself fully inside and moaning at the feeling of all the hot, sticky cum already stuffed into his body.

Shiro's and Hunk's loads were just getting pushed deeper into Lance, and he loved it. It felt so dirty having two mixed loads inside of him at the same time as Keith began to fuck him, not fully mounting him so that he could hold onto Lance's hips and keep him from just collapsing. He was fucking him at a brisk starting pace, showing no mercy for the fact that he'd just been fucked twice in a row, and that was good. That was how Lance liked it. He didn't want mercy; he wanted cock. He wanted cum. He wanted _more_.

"Fuck...fucking slut...god, how you can still be so tight for me after taking Shiro's and Hunk's cocks I'll never know...bet it's cause you're such a slut, aren't you?" Keith growled, brows furrowed as he looked down at Lance's used form.

The words made Lance keen, and he bucked his hips backwards into Keith's cock. "Yes...that's right, that's what I am, a slut! Keith!" He gasped at the end of his sentence, eyes rolling back as Keith rammed into his prostate.

"Mmm...fuck! You're just...fuck...our cum dump, huh? You love it when we take you and drop our load inside of you one by one?!" Keith's hips became more aggressive as he crouched lower and fucked Lance with flexed muscles.

"Ah, Keith! Yes Keith! I love it! Please, give me your cum!" Lance pressed his forehead against the floor and did what he did best; he begged Keith for his cum. "Your cum dump...your slut...that's what I am...so please…!"

Keith groaned and threw his head back in bliss upon hearing those words coming from Lance, mashing their hips together as his balls left red marks on Lance's ass. He abandoned the art of talking for loud and pleasured growls instead, and this time, Lance was the one with nails digging into his skin. Keith was consistently nailing his prostate with every thrust of his hips, fucking Lance faster than either Shiro or Hunk had.

"Keith...oh god, Keith, I...Keith!" Lance clawed at the floor, feeling his own orgasm rising back up in the pit of his belly from how fast Keith was fucking him. He had only came not minutes ago, and he was already ready to cum again, because he was their slut. "Keith, so good...gonna cum, Keith...KEITH!" His second orgasm of the evening racked his entire body, causing him to spasm against the floor as he shot.

Just like with Shiro, his climax made his entire body clench together, and the tightening of his walls around Keith's cock brought him to his finish as well.

Keith cursed in conjunction with Lance's name numerous times without pause for breath, burying his hips into his ass and firing rope after rope of searing hot cum into him.

Lance cried out in pleasure, both from his own orgasm and from the feeling of Keith's seed filling him up along with Shiro and Hunk's. He was beginning to feel it in his stomach due to the sheer amount of seed flooding his body all at once, and he was certain he would explode from the amount of pleasure and cum. He shook his head against the floor uselessly in an attempt to deal with the stimulation overtaking his body as his ass milked Keith's cock completely, taking in all of his cum and expanding his body with the three loads.

"Fuck, Lance…" Keith cursed one last time before pulling out and stumbling back, clearly satisfied after having dumped his days worth of cum into Lance.

Now it was Matt's turn. The rebel fighter stepped forward and wasted no time in flipping Lance onto his back, crouching in between his legs with his large cock already fully erect.

"First time taking a stab at you in the ass. Bet you can't wait to be taking a fourth cock, huh, you slut?" Matt teasingly rubbed his cock against Lance's ass, and he was about ready to go insane.

He'd already taken three cocks, so his ass was especially sensitive right now, if not sore. "Please, Matt…!" He lifted his head from the ground, just needing to feel the man fill him up. "...fuck me! Fuck me, make me your slut!"

Matt growled at that, lifting Lance's legs up onto his shoulders and burying his cock into Lance. "You wanna be my slut? I'll make you my filthy slut!"

Lance cried out in pleasure, honestly surprised that he could still feel anything in his ass. Then again, it did make sense, since he was a slut. His used, cum-filled ass contracted around Matt's cock immediately as the man began fucking him.

He retained a tight grip on Lance's legs as he pounded his ass, letting out moans of satisfaction. "Fuck, what a nice ass you've got here...no wonder the others made you their slut...well guess what? You're my slut now, too. Bet that makes you happy, yeah?"

Lance looked into Matt's eyes and shivered at the sheer level of sexual desire he saw. God, he wanted that. He wanted Matt pounding his sexual needs out into his body whenever he wanted, he wanted Matt's cock doing away with his sanity whenever the man felt like it, he wanted to belong to Matt just as much as he belonged to others. And with this, giving his body to him for the first time, it would finally be official.

"Yes, Matt...yes, I want to be your slut!"

Matt slapped his ass. "Call me 'sir' you whore!"

Lance cried out in alarm, tears suddenly pouring from his eyes as he gulped. "Y-yes s-sir! I want to be your slut! Make me your slut, sir!" It was hard for him to concentrate on anything as Matt's cock began hitting his already overly abused prostate, the stimulation making his entire body feel like jelly now. He felt so used, and that in turn made him feel so slutty...so _good_. He loved it. This was it. This was what he craved. "Use me, sir! Use me to put your load in! Oh, fuck!" He cursed as Matt went down on him and bit into his neck while fucking his ass and destroying his prostate.

"Fuck, I'll fucking make you my slut! It's what you do best, after all, isn't it? God, I can't believe it, you really are still so fucking tight after taking three cocks...just like a true slut...fuck...fuck…!" Matt's voice had taken on a deeper and much rougher tone as he fucked Lance, and it was such a turn on that Lance could feel his cock coming back to life just from the dirty talk alone - although the pleasure from getting his prostate pounded was certainly a contributing factor.

"Oh Matt...yes, Matt...your slut...your slut, sir...your's...make me...AH, MATT!" He cried out as Matt bit him and fucked him harder, going into a craze as he rutted against him.

"Shut up and take my cock you cum inflated cock slut! Do what you do best...and...milk my big ass cock! You want my load, slut? Even after already taking a bunch, it's not enough for ya, is it? You want me to fill you up more? Make you fucking burst?!"

Lance's eyes were as wide as saucers from how hot this was. His moans had ascended to screams of pure lust and pleasure, somehow still having it in him to be fully sexually charged for Matt. "Yes, sir! Want your load, sir! Want you to fill me up, sir! Never enough, it's never enough!"

Matt growled. "Well I'm about to make it enough. I'm gonna...gonna cum and fill you up until you can't take another drop...I'm about to show you your limit, you fucking slut! Put you in your...place! Show you your limit...then force you past it! Fuck! Soon...gonna...cum soon…"

Lance's head rammed back into the ground as he squeezed his ass around Matt's large cock, desperately screaming and panting at all the attention his prostate was getting. The idea of being pushed to his limit was so hot to him, and he wanted it. He wanted Matt to show him how much he could take and then push him past that, he wanted to be fucked completely brainless.

"Please Matt-sir, please…! Fuck, fuck me sir! I'm cumming! Please sir!" Lance's words stopped working there as he came for the third time, shooting all over his stomach. He was running out of seed to shoot, but that didn't make his orgasm any less pleasurable. In fact, it made him even more sensitive, and Matt took full use of that as he fucked Lance with everything he had.

"Fuck...here it comes, slut...here it...COMES! FUCK!" Matt cursed, pounding his cock into Lance like crazy and riding out his orgasm instead of leaving his cock to cum against his prostate. With each forward thrust, he shot more and more seed into Lance, joining his screams while unloading his balls completely inside of his already cum-filled body.

Lance's eyes rolled back completely before squeezing shut, just as his ass squeezed around Matt. He could feel his body inflating with cum, filling up past the brim; but Matt didn't care. He continued to thrust forward, giving Lance more and more of his hot cum and shoving it deep inside of him along with all the other loads he'd taken. It was a moment of pure ecstasy for the both of them.

Eventually, somehow, Matt's cock eventually did calm down from his climax, but Lance was so full that he really couldn't tell when. He just felt a constant supply of cum inside of him, and he lay on the floor, legs spread wide with no ability to move whatsoever.

Matt kept his cock inside of Lance, keeping him filled until Shiro came over with a butt plug.

Lance groaned at the sight of it, and the moment Matt pulled out, they shoved the plug into his ass, forcing all of their loads to stay inside of him, keeping him nice and stuffed up.

"So what'd you think?" Keith asked as the four men loomed over Lance, who was almost too exhausted to hear them.

"I mean, he's always been great at swallowing our loads. Makes sense he could handle four in his ass, too." Matt chuckled.

Lance's lips slowly curled up into a grin. That's right. He was their cum dump. He could handle all of their loads, and that fact made him proud. He was inflated with all of their loads, and that fact made him proud.

He was proud to be their personal slut.

* * *

 **Again, thank you SO much for reading this! Leave a comment about which day was your favorite and why! And I think I will eventually write a sequel to Day 25, I'll post an update chapter in this fanfic once I write that, whenever I write it! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


End file.
